Soulmates
by ShazDogg
Summary: Adrien tries to move on from Ladybug by dating Kagami. Marinette is still heartbroken she had given up all hope with the Blonde model and seeks comfort with Luka. When all hope seems to be lost, Marinette begins to realise her heart belongs to her black leather partner, while Adrien starts feeling conflicted with his feelings for the shy classmate that sits behind him.
1. Chapter 1 - It's Offical

**A/N - This book is going to be based after Miracule Queen, I was trying to wait till Chat Blanc and Felix came out but it's taking too long, so I might either edit the story later or just leave it, so if it doesn't make sense after those two episodes come out well then oh well lol**

**I hope you like it, First time posting a fanfic on this so please be nice.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_'Our hottest Teen Model off the Market. See page 5 for more...'_

Another memorizing photograph of the blonde model was plastered on the front cover of a Paris teen magizine. The buttons of his dress shirt were loosely open and his hair ruffled in a way that was raggered and rough. Slagging his arm over his knee in a lounging position, Adrien looked hot as ever.

Marinette was normally the one to avoid the hot gossip behind the picture but when Alya had practically shoved the article in her face, purposely pointing out the little writing in the bottom left hand corner, she couldn't help but gawk at it.

'Our hottest Teen Model off the Market.'

Of course he was off the market, she had witness Adrien and Kagami grow closer over the past few months and even more so, recently, but she never thought they would announce it so soon.

It couldn't be her then.

Sitting down on the steps in front of the school, she flicked through the pages at an accelerating speed. Marinette came face to face with another photo of Adrien Agreste, only this time he wasn't alone.

Leaning against the wall, his head tilted down, gazing into the dark eyes of none other then Kagami Tsurugi. Her hands were lightly brushing his chest as she too was gazing up into his green emerald eyes.

Eyes that Marinette wished would look at her in such a way.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Alya asked her friend, concerned she hadn't said a word about the artical since she had gotten a hold of it.

Marinette had scrunch up her little nose, still in deep thought about the events that happened only a week prior.

"Girl, I know it's hard but Adrien had made his choice."

"Huh?" Marinette was pull out of her thoughts once the blogger placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" She asked again, only this time she had full focus from the bluenette.

Is everything alright?

How three words could change someone's mood.

Marinette had never had troubles in answering such a question but with everyone of her friends learning about the new relationship Adrien had entered caused a whole new wave of emotions to form.

_Keep it together._

She thought.

"I'm fine Alya, I'm happy that he's happy."

No she wasn't, she was the opposite of happy. She had tried to accept defeat and move on but it was easier said then done. Although she couldn't tell her best friend how she was feeling; already dreaching one shoulder with her tears was enough for her. She couldn't well do it in again and in front of the whole student body.

"Girl, I don't believe you. It's okay if your upset, I completely understand."

Really? She wouldn't know the first thing about heartbreak. Nino was her first real partner, the girl was too independent to worry about love and relationships in the past.

Protecting her heart was something Alya was good at and protecting her best friends heart, well, if she knew how Marinette really felt she wouldn't be anywhere near the petite girl. Instead you would hear a yelp leave the blonde's mouth from a mile away.

"Hey girls."

Speak of the devil.

Marinette peeped her head out from the pages of the Magazine and straight into the green orbs that fell upon her.

"Eep!"

Like the clumsy girl she is, she jumped up from her spot, losing balance and toppling head first towards the blonde boy.

Dropping the magazine, Marinette squinted her eyes shut to brace herself for impact only to be met by warm sturdy hands holding her steady.

"You okay Marinette?" Adrien asked, getting the blunette's attention as her blue orbs looked up at him wided eyed. "Oh... you drop this."

It was a reaction that made Marinette pull out of his arms, realising that the magazine she had been looking at landed on the picture of the fencing duo.

Great.

Snatching it out of the boys grasp, she quickly shut it close, holding it close to her chest as Adrien's face got crinkled by the tightening grip of her arms.

"I-It's nothing... I-I was searching up fashion, you know how I'm a big supporter of fashion and stuff... I wasn't prying into your relationship with Kagami or anything... I mean, I didn't think it would be annouce so soon, but-"

He scratched his nape as he slightly glanced away. "I know, Father insisted we make it public for the 'image' but they didn't need to print two whole pages of it. It's kind of... embarrassing." He glanced back to look at Marinette, who had just blinked at his answer.

He was embarrassed?

She had never thought he would feel such a way when his face was practically plastered all over Paris, billboards and all.

"Oh." Was all she could say in return. It was hard to stay positive around him, hard to even look at him.

"Well I have to get going but I hope we can hang out more. We missed you the other day and I would like to make it up to you."

We.

"Yeah, I-I like that."

_Why did I agree._

she thought, scolding herself for her mistake.

"Great, I'll give you a text when I can sneak out. Don't think Gorilla will let me out of his sights anytime soon." He gave Marinette a quick wink with a slight smirk.

They both glanced at Adrien's driver as the horn of the car sounded, impatiencely waiting for the blonde to get into the vehicle.

Looking back at each other, giggling, they both said their goodbyes and headed separate ways.

Alya was quick to elbow Marinette in the ribs once she took her seat back next to the reporter. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing!" The bluenette piped, going red in the face.

"That didn't look like nothing, maybe he still hasn't decided." Alya raised an eyebrow up at her friend, trying to search for a reaction from the petite girl.

"Just leave it alone Alya." The blunette groaned.

Alya had grabbed the Magazine off her friend, flattening the wrinkled pages as she lightly skimmed through it with ease.

"Fine but I wouldn't be giving up so easily if I was you." The reporter argued, briefly looking up at her through the pages.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?"

Luka had startled the pair, turning up at the bottom of the steps with a spare helmet in his hands as he held it out for the bluenette to grab.

"Luka, I... just a sec." Marinette grabbed her bag off the step next to Alya and pulled it over her shoulders. "He chose Kagami Alya, he would never choose me and you and I need to accept that."

"Alright I will but we need to catch up soon okay girl, have a good weekend and don't do anything I wouldn't!" Alya winked at her, giving her a playful grin and two thumbs up.

How could she be so gross sometimes.

Leaving down the steps with a roll of her her eyes, Marinette shyly greeted Luka with a small wave. "Hey."

"Where would you like to go today?" Luka asked as she took the helmet off of him and got onto the back of his bike.

"Surprise me."

Nearly everyday since she had broken down in his arms, Luka had been surprising her, taking her to places around Paris, normally with his guitar by his side. It had helped Marinette get control of her emotions and feel more relaxed with each musical note he'd played.

They weren't official, she wasn't ready to open herself up with such a commitment, especially so soon after her heart had been shattered into pieces.

Luka knew all too well she wasn't over the blonde model, he could see the music in her heart had changed whenever she bumped into him.

It hurt dearly to see the girl he loved so much broken and he wanted to fix her as best as he could.

She only deserved the best.

* * *

**(****A/N) 1350 words**

**A bit of a short Chapter for my first one, it was meant to be over 3500 words but I decided to break it down into two parts.**

**please remember I'm new at writing, I normally just do sketching so this is something I'm not used to.**

**hope you like it.**

**Shaz Out...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Smile

**(A/N) To all you Adrienette Shippers, don't worry, Lukanette and Adrigami are only going to help push Adrienette together, they aren't endgame!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The breeze was cold, still having that cool sting from winter months, but it was berable. It whipped through Marinette's hair as they rode alone the Seine.

Luka pulled up his bike, leaning it against a nearby tree as the two strode towards the waters edge.

It was nice and peaceful, the afternoon sun peaked over the buildings, creating a nice orange tinge to the sky.

Sitting down Luka grab his guitar and started playing around with some strings, tuning the musical instrument as it played some off key notes.

Marinette was distracted though, staring off across the Seine and onto the other side where André was handing out his famous couples icecream flavours.

She couldn't quite make out the colours he had scooped up but could see by their faces they had obvious got a blend that fitted them just right.

It got her thinking about how her flavours had changed only a week ago. André was so sure it was the peach and mint flavour that Marinette was meant to have. She didn't even realise her icecream had represented Adrien until it was practically shoved in her face with the blonde standing beside her.

Maybe she was right, it was just icecream.

"Is everything okay Marinette?"

Those words again, it rang in her ears over and over. Sure she might of look a bit dejected over the past week, not getting enough sleep, being the guardian and trying to deal with her well being but why did everyone have to be up in her face with that same question every five seconds?

"I'm fine Luka." It came out as cold as it sounded. She quickly picked up on the harsh tone in her voice and turned to the blue tip boy who had his mouth slightly gaped from the sudden words. "Sorry."

"Haven't slept again I see."

Was it that obvious.

"What gave it away?" She half smiled at him. "Was it the tone or the bags under my eyes?"

"Both." Luka said openly.

"Great, now I'm sure to pass up as a living zombie."

Luka laughed at the bluenette, chuckling into his hand. When she didn't respond with the same humour he got worried, clearing his throat and shifting in his place.

"Can you play me that tune again."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" He was giving her a way out of this, to pack up and leave. He knew she wasn't in the right mind to be listening to such a tune. "It's not quite finished yet, been having a bit of trouble with a few of the notes."

She didn't bother glance his way, continuing to stare off into the distance at another couple taking icecream from André.

"Still thinking about Adrien?"

Was she that much of an open book?

"Yes and no." It was unsure but honest answer.

She was thinking about the boy who stole her heart when they first met but something else was taking over her mind too.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" The question wasn't what Luka was expecting.

He stared at the blue eyed girl beside him as he tried to think how carefully he should tiptoe around the question without opening the flood gates again.

"Yes and no." It was his turn to have an unsure but honest answer. "I believe there is someone out there to suit everyone but soulmates can be close friends too not just lovers. Much like Ladybug and Chat Noir, they might not be together but they are perfect example of what a soulmate is."

His answer was unexpected, Marinette never thought of her partner to be her soulmate.

Tikki had told her a few times before that previous Ladybug's and Chat Noir's were destine to be together but her Chat Noir? She guess they were close and all but putting him under the soulmate category wasn't something that ever crossed her mind.

When she didn't reply to the musican, he got worried his answer had made her upset. Quickly he spoke again. "Why do you ask?"

The top of the Effiel Tower peaked over the buildings in the distance, the lights on the structure began to shine more brightly. The sky was loosing it shade of orange and mixing with a purple tinge.

Marinette got completely lost in thought about her black claded partner until she jumped from the sudden weight against her shoulder.

"Marinette?" His voice was low and soothing.

"Do you really think Ladybug and Chat Noir are soulmates?" She raised an eyebrow up at him, surprising him that she actually heard what he had said.

"Yeah of course. She might not be able to stand him but they share something special. With each fight they move in grace, like a melody." He took a breath, stringing a few soothing notes on his guitar. "Maybe music will help you to understand what I'm trying to say, I seem to be awful telling you in words."

A soothing tune hit the air, sending off beautiful music. Marinette shut her eyes and leant her head back, resting her weight on her arms and taking in a deep breath. She could hear only the tune playing in her head as she relaxed to the music.

It was like she was running along the rooftops in such grace, leaping and bounding with Chat Noir by her side. The air whipping through her piggy tails and her ribbions blowing against the wind.

Picturing her kitty with that playful grin of his, smiling at her like she was the only girl in the world, his hair getting more messy from the wind. His green eyes were glowing beneath his mask, making them pop out more from the cover of his hair.

She felt carefree, like nothing was stopping her from doing what she loved the most and being with Chat made her feel more at ease.

Maybe he was right.

The music had stopped suddenly, pulling Marinette out of her thoughts and back into reality. She opened her eyes and tilted her head towards Luka who had been smiling at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She pressed her finger tips to her cheek as to feel if anything had found its way there.

"No, no. It's just that." A stray hair fell over her eyes and Luka pushed it aside behind her ear. "You are beautiful, I hope you know that Mari."

The nickname.

He had never called her Mari before, as far as she was aware no one was dare to call her by that name, she wasn't fond of it but when Luka had said it her heart began to beat faster, her cheeks flushed pink, she quite liked it coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you Luka." A sweet genuine smile played on her lips.

They stared longingly at each other for a few moments before Luka's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, I got you something."

He handed her a thin box, much like the one she had given Adrien for his birthday, only this one was pink with a white ribbion around it.

"Luka you shouldn't have... I-I hope you didn't spend much." She was more worried about him wasting money on her than anything else.

"No, actually I've had it for awhile but I... The timing was off." He rubbed his nape and glanced up into her blue orbs. "Open it."

Carfully untying the ribbion she open the box, slowly. Marinette gasped, pulling out a white shirt, much like the one Luka was wearing but more slim like the one she had on.

"I know how much your a big fan of Jaggered Stone so I thought you might like it."

Blinking a few times at the soft fabric in her hands, her mouth was still gaped open as she replied. "I... Luka this is... I love it." She ran her hand over the stitching as she could tell it was well made and expensive. "This is top quailty work Luka, I hope you didn't spend much on it!"

Luka chuckled. "It's just money Marinette. I would buy you the world if I could, anything just to see you smile."

Putting a fist up to her lips she let out a little squeaked of joy. Never had she felt this happy in so long.

It was kind of nice.

Placing the shirt gently on her lap she glanced up at the sky. It had turned dark but a street light had kept the darkness away. André had packed up and left with his icecream cart for the night, it must of been getting pretty late.

"Call it a night?" Luka had read her mind.

"Time flies when your having fun." She giggled in return.

"I'm glad your having a good time Marinette." Luka stood up, slagging his guitar over his back as he helped the bluenette to her feet. She dusted off her pink jeans and strode back towards the bike.

* * *

"I had a fun time Luka, I hope we can do it again sometime."

Marinette got off the bike, stumbling a bit before she gained her barings. Luka held his hand out to grab her but once she straighten up and put the helmet in his hand his face soften.

"I'm glad. Seeing you smile always makes my day."

A pink blushed crossed her cheeks as she looked away from the blue tip boy. He always had a way to make her heart beat faster then it should.

"Have a goodnight." Luka waved as he got back onto his bike.

Marinette leaped into action stopping the musican from leaving. "Thank you Luka." She placed a small kiss on his cheek and headed inside the bakery.

Lingering at her door step he grazed his fingertips over his cheek where Marinette had placed her soft pink lips. He could still feel the warmth she had left from the gesture and it made him smile.

Marinette slid down the door frame as she entered the bakery. Her palms were sweaty and her heart wouldn't stop beating out of her chest.

Did she really have feelings for Luka?

"Marinette? Is that you sweetie?" Her mother had called from upstairs.

"Yes mama." She replied.

"Dinner is ready."

"Coming." Sitting helplessly on the floor, Marinette place her knees up to her chest and burried her head in her arms. "What is wrong with me Tikki?" She muffled out.

"Its okay to have feelings for more then one person you know." Tikki came out of Marinette's clutch and placed a small paw on the top of her head. "Maybe these feeling for Luka are more then just friendship."

"But he's not my soulmate."

Thinking about what Luka had said earlier, Adrien wouldn't fall under the word soulmate either, she might of had his schedule mounted up on her wall and knew every move he made but she was a stuttering mess around him.

As much as she didn't like to admit it, Luka was right, Chat Noir was more like a soulmate to her then anyone. He might not have her heart but he did have her trust. She would find comfort in him, sometimes more than Alya and that had to mean something.

Right?

"Your food is going cold." Her mother sang out to her.

"Yes, I'm coming." Striding up the stairs she looked at her Kwami who was floating along side of her. "Is Chat Noir meant to be my soulmate?"

It was meant to be a question but it came out more like a loud thought.

"Yes." The little red bug squeaked, trying to keep up with her chosen as she took the next flight of stairs. "You will always be drawn to him no matter how much you pull away."

"Really." Marinette groaned.

"You don't have to be in love with him Marinette, soulmates are more then just romantic relationships. Its basied on a whole different meaning then what you think."

Standing outside the door to her house Marinette signed. "I know but-" she paused for a few moments trying to think of a reply to what tikki had said earlier but when she came up with nothing she let out a loud groan, running her hands down her face. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

Her mother opened the door, making the bluenette jump back a little. "Who you talking to sweetie?"

As usual Tikki had hid but Marinette looked around to make sure her little red companion was no where to be seen.

"No one, just tired." Marinette lowered her voice in reply as she walked past her mother and into the kitchen where her food was waiting for her.

It had been a long day and until she had sat down on the chair, Marinette knew exhaustion was finally catching up to her.

* * *

**(A/N) 2150 Words**

**I written 3 chapters so I'll be posting one more before hitting the hay lol, It's almost 3am here and need to be up in 3 hours... whoops!**

**hope your enjoying the story.**

**Shaz Out...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Not Over You

**(A/N) My last Chapter for tonight, hopefully I will be posting weekly after Chat Blanc and Felix come out so my next Chapter might be around Mid November, I'll try and post earlier if I have time away from my 4 kids lol**

**please enjoy...**

* * *

_'Does Ladybug and Chat Noir live in Paris?'_

A new post from the Ladyblog lit up on all three computer screens, alerting Adrien of the recent poll Alya had posted.

He was shock to say the least, did Alya really think he and Ladybug weren't living in Paris?

What gave her that idea?

_'I have been searching for footage on Miracle Queen's attack and by far everyone that I could see got stung by her wasps, that raises the question as to why Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't in the cross fire. Could our superhero duo be living outside of Paris? What are your thoughts on the matter?'_

His thoughts on the matter would be too revealing. Maybe it was a good thing she thought that; throwing Alya off the possibility that he and Ladybug tip toed around the blogger.

Maybe he did but Ladybug; he wasn't quite sure of that.

It did raise the question as to why Ladybug had chosen Alya to be Rena Rouge. It was risky, having a live stream reporter out on the feild, especially one that had been Akumitized as much as Chloe has.

He avoided questioning his partner, only for now. If he up and lively asked her as to why she had chosen his friends to be superheroes then that might lead to a possible reveal and he couldn't have that.

It had to be someone close to him though.

As much as he wanted to know who Ladybug was he couldn't, he wanted so desperately to put a name to the masked face but that would mean giving up his freedom.

"Plagg, do things change since Ladybug is now the guardian?"

His kwami was munching on a wedge of cheese over on his night stand. He gulped the piece down in one go before he spoke. "What do you mean by things changing kid?"

"Well Master Fu knew who we were when he was guardian, does that mean Ladybug has to know who I am?" Adrien question, getting a bit too giddy at the possibility of a half reveal.

If he could at least see her reaction to whom he was he would rather take that over nothing.

"It's really up to her but no."

Adrien's face fell, all excitement left his body as he hunched over in his seat.

"Why do you want her to know you so badly? Your meant to be in a relationship with Kagami."

Adrien sighed, looking up at his black cat companion "I know but if there's a possibility that she would-" Swivelling back around to his computer screens, Adrien ran his hands over his face and groaned. "-oh, never mind."

"Your not over her, are you kid?" He cringed at Plagg's words.

No, he wasn't over her.

How much Adrien tried to win her heart she kept rejecting him but that didn't stop him. It wasn't till she beamed at his fake girlfriend that he decided to move forward and to try and get over her.

It wasn't working.

"No." Adrien got up out of his seat and walked over to his windows leaning against the cool glass. "I tried, I tried so hard but she's all I ever think about Plagg. I like Kagami but I can't give her what she wants."

The Parisian sky was dark, the moon wasn't out tonight so the Eiffle Tower made up for its missing light. The wind was picking up, blowing at a steady rate as it blew through the bushes outside of his window.

"You can have feelings for more then one person, you know." Plagg peeped, pulling Adrien out of his thoughts.

"It doesn't make it right." He sighed.

"Ladybug has rejected you so many times, maybe moving on was a good choice. You have only been with her for a week, give it sometime."

Adrien quirked an eyebrow up at his kwami, confused as to why he was so willing to give him love advice.

"You found the secret stash haven't you?" It was the only answer to that question.

"Noooo, no, why do you say that-" The black god waved it off, his tone hitching at the possibility of being caught. When his chosen raised another eyebrow up at him, glaring at him as he floated down beside the blonde, he gave in. "-Alright fine, yes I did. Why do you always hide the good stuff anyways?" He huffed. "You should know my nose can pick up stuff like that from miles away and a safe doesn't stop me from phasing through it."

The blonde chuckled. "Well that was meant for a special occasion, now you will have to wait a week before I can get anymore of the good stuff, so you will have to deal with the..."

-Nooo! Not the low brand cheese, anything but that." Plagg interrupted, devastated.

"Well that's all on you buddy." Adrien smirked, patting the black cat on the head as he groaned and complaint. Adrien just rolled his eyes playfully at him.

What did he expect.

They were both interrupted by a buzzing of Adrien's phone. The device had vibrated in his back pocket, causing the blonde to jump at the funny feeling.

**_Kagami: _**_My mother will be going out tomorrow afternoon, are you able to sneak out?_

As far as Adrien was aware his schedule was clear but after the incident at Chloe's parents anniversary lunch his body guard and Nathalie were a lot more alert of the blonde where abouts.

Even leaving as Chat Noir scared him. It was dark but sometimes when he couldn't sleep, Nathalie would check up on him at odd hours of the night. He had even missed a few patrols but Luckily none have been with Ladybug, so she was unaware of it.

It would only be a matter of time before she caught on.

He quickly typed out a reply and pressed sent.

_**Adrien: **I'll try, but my father has put me under house Agreste until further notice._

Laughing at his own pun he received a reply instantly.

**_Kagami: _**_Puns! Really!_

What was with the girls and hating his jokes.

_**Kagami: **Meet me at the park at 4pm if you can, I'll bring my fencing gear._

Now that could work in his favour.

_**Adrien:** Sure, see you then._

"Maybe the park isn't a good idea kid."

Plagg knew all too well Marinette was upset that day, running off from the duo so it didn't strain her heart. He sense that was the reason why she had blamed herself for allowing Master Fu to give up his memories.

If Adrien was going to keep visiting the blunette and not realising the damage he had done, it could cause a whole new wave of problems to occur and frankly Plagg liked Marinette too much for her to give up being Ladybug.

He would never admit that out loud though.

Adrien jumped, not realising his black flying companion was reading his messages. "Plagg! Stop snooping."

"I've been next to you this whole time." The little black god piped. "Besides, watching you grin like an idiot is hilarious, especially when you tell me you don't have feelings for the girl."

"But I don't." He defended.

"Your goofy smile said otherwise." Plagg laughed.

"I can just squat you like a fly you know."

"Then how would you transform into the great Chat Noir?"

Fair point.

"Unless there's Akuma attack I don't think I'll be transforming anytime soon."

Maybe even then he will have to figure out a way not to get caught.

* * *

Saturday afternoon finally rolled around, too slowly in fact. He forgot how it use to feel being stuck at home at all hours of the day doing nothing but Chinese and Piano lessons.

Being Chat Noir was freedom, a way out.

Since that was on constant surveillance now he couldn't risk anyone seeing him transform and that then lead to being a prision in his own home again.

Minus the school days.

Reaching the outskirts of the park, Adrien's eye wondered to the fimilar bakery on the corner. The smells that came from that place was making Adrien's mouth water. If only his diet would allow him to gorge into one of those soft pasteries.

Glancing up the building he was hoping to see Marinette on her balcony but she was no where to be seen.

Maybe she's busy.

His thoughts were a blurr after warms arms captured him in a tight embrace.

"Your here." Kagami smiled, letting him go and giving him a small kiss to the cheek. "How did you pull it off?"

Adrien pulled the bag from behind his back, showing her that he had claim he had another fencing lesson at a random place. Only this time it was much harder convincing then it was to hang out with his friends.

Funny.

"Maybe we should actually do some practise sometime soon, just so they don't get suspicious." Kagami laughed, A laugh that Adrien rarely hears from his fencing partner.

"Yeah that might be a wise decision."

Both chuckling together they were pulled out of their moment by people running towards them in all directions, phone's out and ready to take pictures of the famous couple.

Great not again!

"it's Adrien and his girlfriend." A fan girl had squealed.

"Adrien can you sign my shirt." Another squeaked.

"Adrien, Adrien, over here." More of them yelled from the back of the crowd, waving their hands frantically.

They were surrounded.

Quick thinking, Adrien grasped Kagami's hand, pulling her through the crowds and away from the crazy scene.

"You have a lot of fans." Kagami puffed as she got dragged behind the blonde.

"This normally happens when a new ad comes out or I'm on the cover of a magazine." He explained, racing away from the stack of fans.

Not realizing, Adrien had managed to make his way at the front step of the bakery. He could hear the people getting louder with all the commotion going on.

Glancing around for a place to hid, the only way he could get out of there and fast was to go straight through the bakery doors and hope Marinette was there to get him out of this mess again.

The bell jingled violently on his way in, accidently slamming the door shut. The bakery was empty luckily with only Tom and Sabine blinking at the duo who entered and were out of breath.

"Hi sweetie, come to see Marinette?" The older lady asked.

Adrien nodded his head as he was too out of breath to answer and explain.

"You can make your way upstairs if you like. She's in her room doing homework."

"Thank you Mrs Cheng." Kagami answered. Her breathing becoming steady again. "If anyone asks, we aren't here." Gesturing to herself and Adrien.

Marinette's mother looked at the pair confused.

"Sorry, craze fans following me, mainly needed a place to hid. I hope that's okay?"

Coming from around the counter, the older Lady embrace the blonde boy, reassuring him it was alright. "Of course it is, your welcome here anytime."

Once she pulled away, Adrien winced at the sudden loss of warmth, it was nice to be embraced with such love and adoration from a motherly figure. It was something Adrien always craved for since his mother had passed away.

"Whos your friend?" Sabine asked.

"Oh sorry, this is Kagami, she's my Girlfriend."

Both Tom and Sabine exchanged looks before the small lady turn to smile up at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise Mrs Cheng." Kagami bowed.

"Sabine is just fine dear."

Silence hit the room for a few secs before Adrien broke the awkwarness between the pair. "You said Marinette was here?"

"Yes, she up in her room. You can go straight up." She gestured up the set of stairs in the corner.

Grasping her hand again, Adrien lead Kagami up the set of stairs, waving to the couple.

"They don't like me do they?" Kagami question, walking up another flights of stairs with the blonde beside her.

"Of course they do, Marinette's parents are lovely people." Adrien defended, squeezing his partners hand reassuringly.

_Even after the father almost killed me._

Adrien thought, laughing to himself.

Upon entering the house they made their way up the next flight of stairs, leading towards Marinette's trapdoor.

A few taps and Adrien could hear shuffling from inside. "Mama, I'm trying to study." Marinette groaned from the other side.

"I guess we will come back then." Shouted Adrien from behind the trapdoor.

"Ahhh!" A loud thud sounded, followed by more shuffling. "Ummm... I-I'm coming." The door swung open with Marinette staring down at the pair.

Her eyes went wide when she properly saw who was behind her door. "Adrien, Kagami, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**(A/N) 2150 Words**

**If any of you haven't seen the recent tralier of Felix, you need to watch it asap! I know there is one out already but a new one has popped up, adding more to the imagination lol**

**Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight!**

**Shaz Out...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Awkward Encounters

**(A/N) So sorry this took so long to post, I was very conflicted with the 2 new episodes that came out, it really changed my veiw on the final 2 episodes and it threw me off writing.**

**I written this chapter about 5 times before getting this and I'm still not overall impressed with it. hopefully it adds up in the future chapters to come.**

**I'll try and post weekly but with 4 kids its easier said then done so please be paient.**

**Well here you go, enjoy...**

* * *

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the breaker of hearts, the crusher of souls... uhhh... do you want to finish that for me?'_ Alya sang dramatically from the other end of the phone.

"... The klutz that can't stutter out a sentence if her life depended on it." Marinette finish, chuckling at her best friends lame attempt to get her to smile.

_'Your no fun.' _Alya groaned. _'But seriously though you can't keep stringing Luka along with dates if your not going to actually date him.'_

When was the poor girl going to catch a break?

Swiviling around in her chair, Marinette glanced out her window, admiring the clear blue skies outside.

"We aren't going on dates Alya! We are just friends!"

_'__Yeah, "just friends" don't go on multiple strolls to the most romantic spots in Paris.' _Alya sneered.

"Again! It wasn't a date! He's just a friend, a good one that listens to me" Marinette snapped.

She had made it clear to everyone her relationship with Luka was just pure friendship. He knew that, she knew that so why didn't Alya believe that?

It couldn't happen even if she wanted it to.

_'Whatever you say girl.-' _Alya wasn't convinced but decided to let it slid. _'__-And I do listen to you, but I can't help you when you keep me out of the loop.'_

"Yeah and look how that turned out last time I kept you in the loop." Shivers ran down Marinette's spine as she thought about her lying brunette classmate and how those events turned out.

_'Well at least that worked out in the end, Lila has a pretty serious condition Marinette, don't give her a hard time.' _Alya defended.

"You should be telling her that!" The blunette grumbled to herself.

**Knock Knock.**

"Mama, I'm trying to study." Marinette called out.

_'Right, so I'm your study now.'_ Alya laughed.

"Oh just be quiet!"

"I guess we will come back then." Said a familar voice from the other side of the trap door.

Marinette's eyes went wide at the sound of the voice. Letting out a small squeak she somehow manage to fling back with her chair causing a loud bang.

"Ouch!" Rubbing her back as she scrambled to pick up her phone. Placing a hand over her mouth, her voice was in a panic but she managed to keep it to a whisper. "Alya, Adrien is here, he's in my house, HELP!"

_'Answer the door, don't back out girl! I'll call you later. Good luck and don't forget to tell me all the deets.'_

"No Alya, Wait!"

The phone line went dead.

"No, no, no, no! Tikki what do I do?" She panicked.

Glancing around the room with her hands pulling at her hair, she couldn't find the little red creature anywhere.

_Of course she's hiding._ Marinette thought.

Taking a deep breath and getting her composure, Marinette opened her trap door. As she suspected Adrien to be on the other side her eyes widen when she saw another figure standing behind him.

"Adrien, Kagami. What are you doing here?"

"We got caught up in a crazy mob-" Finally noticing what Marinette was wearing, Adrien went pink in the cheeks. "-ahhh, we got to stop meeting up like this."

Marinette looked down at herself, noticing she still hadn't changed out of her pajamas since this morning. She let out a light gasp before she tried to cover herself with her hands.

Why was she so unlucky.

"I'll umm... I'll be right back."

Without warning the trap door slammed down, startling the duo on the other side.

Marinette was running around her room, trying to make it half decent while she tried to find better clothing to put on.

Finally after a few minutes she open the trapdoor again and ushered the two up into her room.

Adrien dropped his fencing bag and went straight towards Marinette's round window, peeping out to the crowds that still lingered around the park.

"Least its not as bad as last time" Adrien chuckled.

"Last time?" Kagami raised an eyebrow in questioned.

"Yeah, when the fragrances ad came out, people were chasing us through Paris."

"Us?" Kagami questioned again.

She looked between her boyfriend and her friend, very confused in what Adrien was going on about.

"I bumped into Marinette while I was trying to escape the chaos, she helped me escape to see my mother's movie... That was a good day." he laughed, thinking about how the day played out.

"Movie?" Kagami was getting uncomfortable about the conversation, shifting on the chaise.

Marinette could see the sudden discomfort in her friend, quickly changing the subject so she felt a bit more at ease.

"Well we didn't get far, Adrien's bodyguard got akumitized and I completely forgot that my friends were waiting for me at the pool."

That settled Kagami down a bit. The girl was hard to read, not really showing any emotions to her moods.

Marinette let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in as she walked over to the window where Adrien was still standing, peeking out and looking to where people were frantically searching for the blonde boy and his short hair girlfriend.

"Wow, this isn't as bad." She started, scoldong herself under her breath for bringing up that conversation again.

"Well lets see what damage they have done to our little randaevu." Kagami said, getting up out of her seat to head towards Marinette's computer.

Snapping her head around once she heard a click of the mouse, the blood started draining out of Marinette's face when she had realised she forgot to change the wallpaper on her computer.

Quickly, she leapt into action, knocking Kagami out of the way before she got a good look at what was displayed in front of her. The plug was pulled from the back as she couldn't find the button to the screen in time.

Cheeks were red and flustered, never had she felt so embarrassed and out of air in her life. Lucky for her Adrien was out of view from the whole scene, giving Marinette a quizzical look when she had fallen on her back side and leant up against her desk clentching her chest.

"You okay Marinette?" Adrien was beside her, kneeling down and checking her over.

"Yeah I-" she looked up into his green orbs and lost her breath again. "-Maybe we should go get something to eat. All this running around must of made you two hungry."

As fast as she sat down she got straight back up, heading towards her trap door in a flash. She ushered the two to follow her, hoping that Kagami would not attempt to check why she had leaped at her to hide the worst thing she could possibly see.

They both complied, following the blunette down into the kitchen where Marinette grabbed out a few of Adrien's favourite pasteries.

The bluenette could see the odd look on Kagami's face, she had a feeling the girl saw more then she originally thought and it sat uncomfortably with her as she felt the girls eyes burn holes in the side of her face.

Finally making eye contact with her new friend, she gave her a warm smile, hoping it would ease the tenstion in the room but when she didn't get the same responds back her smile dropped, looking down at her hands she sighed.

Adrien's phone buzzed, a message to let him know his bodyguard was waiting for him around the corner. He offered Kagami a ride home and soon the duo left after saying a few thank you's in return.

Marinette made her way up to her room, it was starting to get dark outside and the crowds of people that were once lingering around the park had vanished back to their homes.

It was now peaceful.

Face planting it into her chaise, Marinette hugged her purple pillow tight in her arms, letting out a little sob before turning to her red companion.

"Tikki, why is it so hard to be their friend? I tried, I tried so hard and everytime it hurts even more."

Shifting her body so her back was laying flat along the chaise, Marinette looked up at her pink roof and sighed.

"I can't stand to see them together, I want to be happy for her, I want Adrien to be happy to but-" she curled herself up and let a stray tear fall down her cheek. "-oh Tikki what do I do?"

The red kwami just cuddled into her chosen, rubbing circles on her cheek as she tried to use actions instead of words to make her human friend happy.

"How about we go on patrol early tonight? Fresh air might do you good since you've been in your room all day."

It wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright, Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

**Adrien's View -**

"Wow what an eventful day." Plagg snickered at his chosen, flying out from his hiding spot in the blonde's fencing bag.

"Marinette was really jumping today, do you think she's alright?"

"She will be fine kid." The black kwami of destruction replied.

Plagg already knew why Marinette was so jumpy, he so desperately wish he could tell his chosen everything and help Marinette with the miracle box but it was just too dangerous.

Marinette was under so much stress and all the blonde boy could think about was why? He hadn't seen a smile on the blunette's face since Chloe's parents anniversary and when she left Kagami and him at André with the icecream he was afraid he had done something wrong.

He told her he would make it up to her. She might of been a shy mess around him but when they snuck out he got to experience a side of Marinette that he quite liked and wish she would show more often.

That brought him back to her hair.

Dark strands falling over her shoulders, fanning out and making her blue eyes just pop out, she looked beauitful.

_Not that she wasn't beauitful before._ Adrien thought.

The blonde shook his head, he couldn't think of Marinette that way, he had Kagami, Marinette was his friend, his good friend.

Then why did his heart skip a beat that day?

It might of been the reason he didn't return the kiss to Kagami, but then again his lady was all that was running through his mind. That and another dark hair girl who finally opened up around him.

Adrien groaned, flopping onto his bed and rolling to his side.

"Your thinking about her again, aren't you?" Plagg chuckled. Gulping down a slice of cheese he had grabbed from the mini fridge.

"Who?" Adrien asked but he knew very well who Plagg was talking about.

"The baker's daughter, you cheese pot!"

Adrien laughed and turned to the black cat like creature on his bedside table."you know Marinette is just a friend and besides, she has Luka, I don't want to ruin that."

Plagg mentally face palmed himself. "Okay, whatever you say, but you need to work out your feelings before things with Kagami go south. She's onto you kid and I think she's getting the wrong impression about your feelings for your little _'friend' _too."

The blonde shot the kwami an annoyed look, getting up from his spot and walking towards the window.

"There's nothing going on between Marinette and I, okay. I'm just concerned for her thats all."

"Well don't say anything when I told you so."

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked out at the dark skies from his window. "How about we start patrol early tonight?"

Plagg chucked down another slice of cheese before he spoke. "Aren't you worried Nathalie will wonder where you are if your not in your room?"

"I'm tried of staying cooped up in here all the time, besides, we can't let Ladybug down, she won't be happy if she finds out I've missed more than one patrol this week."

"Let her, I'm still hungry."

"You've already eaten me out of town. Come on, it will be quick. In and out, I promise." Adrien turned towards Plagg, pleading to the little black God.

"Fine!" He grumbled.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

**(A/N) 2000 Words**

**Shaz Out!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm not Jealous

**(A/N) This is a really long Chapter, I couldn't stop writing once I started, until I fell asleep then I really lost where I was and had to read over it a few times before I finished it off. it was meant to be posted last night but I fell asleep with my phone in my hand lol**

**This Chapter will have Chat Blanc and Felix spoilers in it so if anyone hasn't seen those two episodes I'm sorry for spoiling them! hopefully everyone has because they were just amazing! Chat Blanc is officially my fav episode from season 3.**

**well enjoy...**

* * *

"Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady." Sang the sweet tune from Chat Noir, while he perched himself on top of Notre Dame.

A soft thud was heard, making his ears twitch and turn towards the figure that made the sound.

"Hey Ladybug, your early." Chat spoke but didn't turn to face her.

"Ladybug? Still refusing to call me your lady I see." Ladybug laughed, walking over to sit down beside her partner.

"Is someone getting jealous?" He grinned at her, finally locking with her blue orbs.

He could see a hint of sadness within them but when she smiled back at him he didn't dare to question it.

"No!" She said a little too abrupt.

"Okay I will take your word for it." His smile just got bigger making Ladybug look away from him and blush. His face then dropped into a more serious expression. "I don't think it would be fair if I called you mine when I have someone to now call my own."

"Oh?" Her eyebrow quirked up at him.

"Don't be so surprise, I'm might be a bit of a stray but I assure you I'm no tom cat." He rested his weight on his arms as he leant back, Chat looked up at the dark starry sky and sighed.

It should have felt better telling this to Ladybug, she pushed him to move on, to find someone that will love him for all that he was.

But it still never really felt right.

The way she looked at him still gave him doubts about his relationship with Kagami and if he was being totally honest he would leave her in a heart beat if she had changed her mind, but it was never going to happen.

Still he wasn't quite sure why she had put up her walls again.

Hearing a light sob leave her lips, Chat put focus back onto the red spandex girl that sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Looking up at him, tears were in her eyes, threatening to cut down her cheeks and run over her mask. She nodded, hoping it didn't cause the water works to leak.

"I'm fine Chaton."

Wiping away any stray tears, Ladybug got up from her spot and wondered to the edge, grabbing off her Yo-yo as she hooked it to a nearby building.

"We should start our patrol, meet up here afterwards?"

She took off before he could breathe a word in responds, starring at the spot she once was. He was confused in why she had gotten so upset in just a short amount of time.

Was it something he said?

* * *

It wasn't long into the patrol when his baton buzzed, alerting him of a new message.

Maybe there was danger. Chat thought to himself.

Ladybug: Don't wait up for me, I decided it was best to call it a night.

Now he was really confused.

First his friend Marinette was upset and then Ladybug. Was it his bad luck that the girls around him seem to get upset? He did carry the ring of destruction everywhere he went.

His thoughts then turned to the other girl that had been upset that day, Chat saw this as an opportunity to go see what had made his shy classmate bottle up around his cilvian self.

Possibly get some answers at the same time

He couldn't of well gone there as Adrien so being his alter-ego was the next best thing.

A rubbbery thud echoed through the silent night, notifying the blunette of his arrival.

She scurried up her steps and opened her trap door, puffing and out of breath.

Chat thought it was a bit odd the way she was trying to catch her breath, kind of like she had ran a maraton but her room wasn't that big to do such a thing.

Ignoring it he bowed down to greet her. "Good evening Princess."

She scoffed. "Chat! Can't a girl have some privacy!"

He couldn't see it but he could tell she had her arms crossed over her chest like she was annoyed at him.

He perched himself up on the railing of her balcony and whipped out his baton, ready to take off once she gave the word.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy, I'll come back later."

"No! Ahh-" she stopped him before he could leap away. "I mean, I'm not busy, just... just wait here."

Ducking her head back into her room, Chat could hear shuffling and bumping, followed by a few small curses before she popped back up with a handful of blankets wrapped around her petite frame.

"Whats with all the blankets? We are almost in Summer, your making me hot just looking at you." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows under his mask.

"Really Chat." Marinette deadpan.

"Really!" He said seriously. "I'm starting to sweat in this cat costume. Black just doesn't suit this time of the year."

Clicking her tounge Marinette replied. "Well I seem to always be cold, maybe thats why Summer is my favourite season." They shared glances for a few moments before Marinette broke the silence. "Anyways, what brought this stray to my balcony tonight? Another fight with Ladybug I presume."

"What! No! We never fight. When have I ever told you such a thing" He started, jumping down from the railing and leaning his back on the cold metal. Marinette just shrugged at him, giving a half smile. "Well she might not agree with the way I handle things but I assure you Princess, nothing would ever make me mad at her."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his words, she didn't realise she meant that much to him and even though he couldn't get mad at her she hadn't hesitated to get mad at him on multiple occasions.

The walls were still up though, blocking out any sort of affection that had grown between the two of them. Marinette was protecting her partner and her friend. Chat, well, he was protecting his heart.

The bluenette moved towards him, resting her arms on the cold metal bars. She winced at the touch but it settled after a few moments.

Not daring to look into his eyes as she focus on the lights in the distance. She could feel him staring at her, burning a hole in the side of her head but she still refused to look his way.

"Is everything alright Princess?"

There, the nickname again! Why was he using the names on her now and not on her alter-ego?

It confused her deeply.

She faked a laugh. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

It wasn't meant to be a question for him to answer but he answered anyways. "We are all worried for you, I-I notice you haven't been y-yourself lately."

Finally turning his way, she quirked an eyebrow up at him. "You? I haven't seen you since, what... a few months ago."

Well more like a few hours ago but he doesn't know that. She thought to herself.

"When your grandfather got akumitized?" He interrupted.

"Yeah.-" Curling herself up tighter she shook. "-So how would you know that I hadn't been myself?"

Oh no, she was catching on! He internally screamed.

"Uhhh..."

Think Adrien, think! He panicked.

"I've been following you." Chat sheepishly grinned at her, rubbing at his nape.

Marinette turned to face him, flicking his bell and making the jingle echo through the silent night. It was just like she used to do it when she was Ladybug.

"Stalking, more like it."

He chuckled. "Busted."

On a serious note Marinette sighed, dropping any sort of smile that once was on her face. "I'm fine Chat. Maybe a bit stressed and upset but fine."

He knew it.

"Why?-" stopping himself before going any further he apologized quickly. "Sorry, uhh... You don't have to tell me."

She paused, thinking for a moment before turning back to face the Paris night. "How can you move on so easily, I'm just... I'm finding it... oh never mind, its silly really."

He placed a gloved claw underneath her chin and titled her head to face him so her blue bell eyes locked onto his green.

"Nothing is silly. Besides what makes you think I moved on?"

Her eyes went wide as she realised she shouldn't know these things, it was only her alter-ego that he had told about his relationship.

"Word on the street is that Chat Noir is now a domestic cat."

Nice save. Smirking, as she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Well word on the street is that my alter-ego has been all across the news with his love life, only Ladybug knows whats goes on with this side of me." Chat gestured to himself and grinned, moving towards her personal space.

She poked his nose, pushing him away from her. "Down kitty, next thing you will tell me is that your Adrien Agreste. Only his name has been flashing up on the tabloids with his new girlfriend."

His eyes went wide for a brief moment before he realised she was just pulling his tail and wasn't taking what she said seriously.

"Maybe I am." He was really testing the waters with this one.

"Pfft! Yeah right, you wish, there is no way you two could be one in the same."

"Oh princess, you wound me!" Chat placed a gloved hand on his heart, clentching at his chest as he pretended it hurt as much as it sounded.

"Save the dramatic flare for your girlfriend Chat."

"I don't think she could handle it." He chuckled.

"We would get along well then."

"Maybe." His grin was wide and goofy.

If only she knew who he was talking about. But then again, Marinette and Kagami didn't talk much at all that day so maybe something happened between them recently.

He had to ask.

"So, your friend's girlfriend, do you know her?"

It must of struck something within her, causing Marinette slumped over the railing and hung her head at the mention of it.

"Yeah, we were such good friends and then, things... changed."

"Oh?" His eyebrows raised.

Were? they were? Why was it past tense, what didn't he know. What wasn't she telling him? All these questions ran through his head.

"Were?" He asked her, curious to know the answer.

"Certain situations... got in the way." She slowly explained, her voice cracking at the end.

"This situation, is it involving someone or something?"

Marinette sighed and looked his way. "Why do you want to know? Don't you have heroic things to do then listen to a girl rant about her love life."

Chat's ears perked up, his back straighten and his eyes went wide. She was talking about love, how did love affect her relationship with Kagami, the only thing that popped into his head was himself, his cilvian self.

But why? She had denied all feelings for him in the car on the way back from the museum, she had said it was all a joke.

Or was that a lie also?

This conversation was affecting him, he didn't realise she had been in love with his cilvian self. That was now two girls he had made upset all because of his relationship with his fencing partner.

So Marinette was upset at him, if not him but at the situation at hand.

Thats why she had left André that day.

It was a long silence but she continued to stare into the distance, not caring if he answered her or not.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he replied. "Well I am all ears." Chat played with the tips of his fake cat ears and beamed. "Besides, I'm used to it, with Ladybug and all."

Marinette could scold herself so much for making Chat have to listen to that, even though at the time she didn't realise she was going on and on about something. He didn't breathe a word about it so she though it was fine.

It obviously wasn't.

"I don't want to bother you."

"No really, you can tell me anything Princess, I rather hear it then hear later you've been turned into an villian."

He was right, that would be a disaster and a half if that were to happen. Not only would Chat know who she is, Hawkmoth and possibly the rest of Paris will know as well.

Then how would she be able to save the day and hide the miraculous box. Her memories would suffer at the cost of it all and she wasn't about to let that happen and by the looks of things neither was Chat.

Even if he didn't know what she was hiding just beneath their feet.

"Are you jealous of her?" Getting straight to the point, he smirked. "Is that why your friendship isn't... that great anymore." His voice turned sincere at the end.

"What! I am not jealous!" Marinette jumped at the accusation of him thinking such a thing.

"Marinette, I can practically see the green monster dancing on your shoulder." He deadpan.

Giving up she sighed. "Fine, I might be, just a smidge. But it doesn't matter cause he will never notice me even if she wasn't in the picture."

That crushed him, putting herself so low in front of him really stabbed at his heart. Did she really think he would never notice her in everyday life.

He noticed her more times then he liked and it was his feelings for Ladybug that made him bottled up those feelings and put them on the back burner.

"Don't talk like that, your an amazing girl Marinette, beautiful, smart, caring, the list goes on. I bet he knows that too." That caused a bit of pink to display on her cheeks.

"He is with someone else Chat, if he knows that then why isn't he with me?" She rasied her voice just a bit. "I mean... I didn't mean it like that! Ahh! I sounded like a crazy person." She pulled at her piggy tails but Chat just laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Your cute when your frustrated."

They locked eyes again, something in his tone made her believe his words meant something, that he wasn't just joking around like they normally did.

He called her cute, not her alter-ego, but her cilvian self.

The way Chat looked at her that moment was like a spark that flared between them, making her heart skip a beat.

He couldn't help but run his thumb carefully along on her cheek to wipe the stray tear that Marinette didn't realise fell from her eye.

Her breathing hitched at the touch, but he refused to move it from her face.

When did these feeling start to bloom between her partner? She had to remind herself she had place a wall between them for a reason and that was to protect him at all cost.

Finally removing his hand she turn towards her skylight trap and stared at the light that beamed out from it.

"It's getting late, I should ummm..." biting her bottom lip she sighed. "We should... get some sleep."

"Goodnight Princess, sweet dreams." Leaning down, Chat placed a soft kiss on the back of Marinette's hand, causing the girl to blush at the gesture.

The sudden affection from her partner made her realise how much he had pulled away from her alter-ego the past few weeks.

Was Marinette jealous of herself?

Grabbing his baton out, he leaped off her balcony and into the night sky back to his place. Letting his transformation go once he had landed in his room.

It wasn't long after did Nathalie come to check on him. "Adrien." She knocked, her voice muffled on the other side of the door. "What was that light?"

Freezing on the spot he panicked, glancing around his room for anything that would help with his alibi.

"Just playing a video games, sorry to disturb you Nathalie."

"Its late, you have a photo shoot early tomorrow, your father won't be impressed if you have bags under your eyes. I suggest you turn it off and get to bed this instant."

He let out a shakey breath. "Okay, sorry Nathalie."

With that, he could hear the click of her heels as she moved away from his doorway.

"That was too close." Adrien breathed.

"I'll say, next time you want to go and kiss piggy tails, do it when your at school and not when I'm involved." Plagg huffed, crossing his arms as he floated in front of his chosens face.

Flicking him a slice of cheese, Plagg's mood changed, causing him to beam at the sight of his long awaited love.

"On second thought, you feed me like this and I don't care what you do in the suit."

That caused a hearty laugh from the blonde. "I wasn't going to kiss her Plagg, It wasn't like that at all."

"Your forgetting that what ever emotions you are feeling, I feel them too. Just like when you get hurt, it hurts me as well." Gulping down the slice of cheese he continued. "Look kid, I know I said having two pots simmering on the stove was a good idea but maybe you should just think of keeping one pot warm and leaving the other pot to slowly cool down. Focus on what you have in front of you."

"I don't know what pots have to do with this conversation but I think I get what you mean." Adrien started, making Plagg breath out a sigh of relief. "Marinette needs some time to heal and what better way then to have someone to listen to her, someone like me of course."

Plagg's eyes went wide as he flew up in front of the blonde's face, stopping him from going any further.

"No! Thats not what I meant! Thats a bad idea kid..."

"It won't be me." He gestured to himself. "It will be me in disguise."

Plagg stopped mid air and faced palm himself as the blonde boy moved past him and jumped onto his bed, causing the matress to jiggle with his presence.

"This is going to be a disaster!" Plagg grumbled.

* * *

"Why do I feel this way Tikki? Everytime I look at him all I can hear is that tune Luka played for me and everything just melts away!" The kwami went to speak but Marinette just kept going, looking up at the night sky through her skylight as she laid on her bed. "I meant to be keeping him at arms length but now he is visiting me as my cilvian self and I can't help but... ahh, why!" She groaned. Gritting her teeth as she continued. "Stupid cat, coming on my balcony and messing up my feelings."

"Marinette."

"We had a moment Tikki, he shouldn't be having moments, he's in a relationship." Sitting up she gasped. "Unless he's been lying again to make me jealous."

"Marinette."

"Oh when I get my hands on that cat I'm going to..."

"MARINETTE!" Tikki yelled. Making the bluenette snap her head towards the angry red creature.

"What!"

"You got to tell Chat not to visit you here, what if he comes unannounced and finds the miracle box, Bunnix did warn you not to mess with the balance of time."

"I doubt it he would come in my room when I'm not around Tikki, he might be a stray but he would never do such a thing."

"You need to lay out some ground rules for him, its not safe for the two of you, if Hawkmoth finds out he's visited you it would only be a matter of time before he uses you to lure Chat in." Tikki flew up and perched herself on Marinette's knee. "I'm only saying this because I care Marinette, I want you more than anything to find love and to be happy but Chat Noir with your cilvian self won't go down well!"

"Your right Tikki. I'll tell him next time he comes around."

"Okay, now get some sleep, we will talk about this more tomorrow." Tikki said, curling up besides Marinette on her pillow.

"Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette."

* * *

**(A/N) 3400 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hazards

**(A/N) First of all, you might need to read the end of the last Chapter cause I accidently deleted it as I was trying to upload this Chapter and since I didn't save the editing just the rough copy it has kinda changed but not too much. but just in case read from the part before Chat leaves Marinette's place.**

**Second I'm sorry this has taken me a week and a half to upload, I suffer from anexity and even though I can normally handle it sometimes it really does a doozy on me. I won't go into details about it but just know I haven't forgotten about this story.**

**Lastly I will be posting next chapter end of next week, early the week after, have a few things to do in my personal life with Christmas coming around so it will be a bit hard trying to find time. it's currently 12am here in Aus and It was the only time I could write a chapter lol**

**Anyways enjoy...**

* * *

"Let me guess, you want our miraculous for Hawkmoth." Sneered Chat Noir, leaning his weight on his baton as he teased the akumitized villain.

"Pretty smart for a kid in a cat costume." The villain laughed.

"Hey! I might be a kid but the ladies love a boy in a suit."

Chat gestured to his suit and wiggled his eyebrows under his mask at the akumized victim, causing him to get more angry, firing fire balls his way.

Hawkmoth was up pretty early monday morning. He was know to keep the attacks more in the middle of the day or late at night but this was something Marinette and Adrien weren't use to.

Something brought on the heat with this victim, calling himself wildfire as he could light his whole body with flames whenever the heroes got too close to him but the only thing that wouldn't light up was his ring, it was the thing that would shoot the flames out towards them also the item of interest.

A yawn left the heroine's mouth as Ladybug scold Chat for almost getting hit by the ball of flames. "Focus Chat, we need to break the item fast, I got places to be!"

The black cat douged the next attack with ease. "Morning's don't seem to be your thing I see." He chirped.

Ladybug's yoyo was spinning in front of her, defending off a few shots that headed her way. "Can we just get back to the battle please!"

"As you wish... now lets bring on the heat!" Chat side grinned at her as he stood in a defensive pose.

"We need something cold Chat. The heat will only make things worse. Hmmm..." Glancing down at her yoyo, Ladybug smiled. "Maybe a little luck will help cool this off."

Chat's head tilted to the side facing towards his partner as he swung his baton in front of him, blocking off another fire ball headed his way. "Is there any chance you could get a bucket of water or a fire extinguisher?"

"Possibly kitty... Lucky Charm!" Throwing her yo-yo high into the air, the magic created an object that landed in Ladybug's hands. "A traffic cone?"

"Think its too late to divert traffic." Chat chuckled.

Using her eye sight, ladybug pointed out a few objects around the area. "Chat, give me your belt." He complied, unhooking it from his waist and tossing it towards his red spotted partner. "I need you to cataclysm the fire hydrant over there, but only when I give you the signal. Once you done that place the cone over top of the water and aim it directly here." Pointing at a spot on the building, Chat nodded.

Chucking him the traffic cone Ladybug ran towards the flemable villain, leaping and bounding off the ground and the buildings.

"Hey inferno." The spotted heroine yelled. "What's gotten you all fired up?" Ladybug grinned causing the villain to turn her way.

Chat was rubbing off on her.

"Don't play with fire Ladybug, you will just get burnt!" Wildfire snarled.

She hooked her yo-yo onto Chat's belt and lassoed it towards the akumitized person, hooking him around the stomach and arms That caused him to burst into more flames from the anger raging through him.

Chat's belt didn't catch on fire so it gave Ladybug some time to pull and throw the villain towards the building where Ladybug marked for Chat.

"Now!" She screamed out.

"Cataclysm!"

Chat noir's hand lit up black, bubbling with destruction as he pressed his paw onto the fire hydrant and cause the thing to turn into ash. Before the water spuirted out he placed the cone on top of it and aimed it towards the building, making the villain lose his fire layer and making steam shoot off his black suit.

Ladybug quickly grabbed his ring off his finger and smashed it with her foot causing the purple butterfly to flutter free.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma... Time to de-evilize." Catching it in her yo-yo it was clensed and set free. The white butterfly flying freely away from the scene. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

"Pound it!" They said in sync.

The beeping sound was violently buzzing in Ladybug's earring, making her touch her ear lobe slightly. "Chat can you get this person home, I don't have much time left."

"As you wish." He bowed down but didn't place a kiss on her hand like he normally did.

Marinette was starting to miss this affection from her partner, even if she claimed it annoyed her to pieces it was what they normally did and everything being so out of place recently really hit her hard.

Taking off to a nearby alleyway, she let her transformation drop causing the little red bug to fall into her hands.

"None of this is feeling right Tikki. It's like everything is out of place since Master Fu has left us." Marinette said sadly.

"You will learn how to cope Marinette, you just need a little time to adjust. Being the guardian isn't all sunshine and rainbows, it takes a lot of hard work and patience to get as far as Master Fu was." Tikki explained, nibbling on the macroon in her hands.

"I don't know why he gave me this responsibility, I can't be Ladybug and learn to be guardian at the same time. I don't even know the language that's written in some of those books he left."

"Maybe the Library might give you something to work with." Tikki suggested, flying up and cuddling her chosen's cheek. "You have done an amazing job so far, everyone makes mistakes Marinette, you have only became stronger from them and I know you will make a fantasic guardian, Master Fu was certain of it from the start."

"Your right Tikki. During Lunch we will go to the library and figure this out together, I just have to get those books from home before I-" looking down at her phone, Marinette let out a loud squeak. "-oh, no Tikki! I don't even have time for that! Quick hide."

Running out of the alleyway, Marinette ran towards the school, scolding herself for being late yet again.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here." She puffed, leaning against her knees as she caught her breath.

Her eyes looked up at the class as they all starred at her, but one set of eyes were missing as she tilted her head at Alya causing the report to shrug in responds.

"It's nice you could join us Marinette, next time if you could do that without disrupting my class." Mrs Bustier spoke, annoyed.

"Sorry Mrs." Marinette apologized and quickly moved towards her desk.

"Slept in again?" Alya leant over and whispered.

The bluenette nodded in responds.

"Girl you missed the action, Ladybug and Chat Noir were fight a fire villain, it was epic. Although I was bummed I couldn't get close to the action. Talk about a fire hazard."

Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun as she opened up her bag and grabbed out her tablet, ready to start the lesson.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs, I had a last minute photo shoot." The blonde boy made his way into the classroom with such grace, greeting Nino with a fist bump as he sat down in his seat.

"Looks like your not the only one that didn't get enough sleep." Alya pointed towards Adrien, both noticing the slight bags under his eyes before he turned away from their veiw.

"Alya, Marinette, does Adrien need to show you how to not disrupt my class or are you both capable of doing it yourselves?"

The blonde model turned in his seat to face the two girls, Marinette turned pink when he gave her a warm ensuring smile as she waved goofily in return.

"Sorry Mrs. It won't happen again." Alya said, elbowing Marinette in the ribs so she gain focus back onto the teacher.

"Good, okay class, turn to page 32..."

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch, Adrien slagged his bag over his shoulder, ready to make his way to the court yard. His attention was deverted however as Marinette barged through the exiting classmates and out of the classroom.

"Where's Marinette running off to?" Adrien quizzed Alya as she was giving Nino a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh she's got some studying to catch up on in the library, she just needs to grab some things from home first." Alya answered, hooking her hand in Nino's. "You going to join us for lunch at the park Adrien?"

Adrien starred at the doorway for a few moments before answering the ladyblogger. "Hmmm... oh, nah I got fencing practise I need to catch up on."

"Dude, you really got to ease up on your activities, your already looking like the walking dead." Nino said, concerned for his friend.

The blonde chuckled. "I'm fine Nino, just had a early start that's all."

_More like a wake up call. _He thought.

The couple left the room, leaving Adrien by himself. As the coast was clear, the blonde made his way towards the library, away from prying eyes that lingered on him as he entered.

"What are you doing kid." Plagg whispered from his shirt pocket.

"I'm just being a good friend, that's all. I am allowed to check up on my friends." Adrien pushed up the book to cover his face as he replied to his kwami.

"What happened to checking up on her in disguise? Last time I checked I didn't get sucked into the ring." Grumbled the god of destruction.

"Well I can't stride in here as Chat Noir now can I. That would bring too much attention." Adrien explained, opening up his jacket to see a very grumpy Plagg looking up at him and crossing his arms.

"As I keep saying, this is a bad idea."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami before he notice the bluenette entering the room.

Glancing around Marinette found a secluded spot away from people and placed her stuff on the table. Making her way through the ile of books as she spotted the one she needed on the top shelf.

Reaching on her tippy toes, Marinette struggled to get a hold of the book. Stepping onto the shelf below to get higher, a few books fell towards her, hitting her head on impact and causing the girl to stumble backwards towards the other rack of books.

Adrien saw the incident unfold in front of him, causing him to leap into action. As the books fell down from the other shelf Adrien quickly pushed Marinette to the ground and sheild her with his body as the books fell on top of them.

Once the dust had settled, the blonde propt himself up on his elbows as he started to check the girl underneath him.

Marinette's breathing hitch at the closeness between them. Her blue orbs widened as her face turned a shade of red, a red that could only match her Ladybug suit.

"Are you okay Marinette?"

* * *

**(A/N) 1850 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Can't Back Out Now

**(A/N) Finally back with a new chapter. sorry it took so long. I know this Chapter is short but its just in prep for the events that are coming up. I have written down some pin points in what I want to happen in this story so I hope you are all around to hear what I have in store.**

**Thanks to everyone that has stuck by me and even though my writing isn't that good,it means alot for your kind words. Next Chapter should hopefully be before Christmas but I'll aim to write a longer one for you all.**

* * *

**Well enjoy...**

* * *

"Here, this should help."

Placing a cold pack against his head, Adrien winced when the coolness hit his scalp.

"Ouch!"

Going into superhero mode, the blonde forgot he was out of costume. Any damage he did would leave marks and Ladybug wasn't around to fix the damages the books had left.

A few fellow classmates helped them up and to their luck Alya and Nino weren't around to take photos of the scene.

That would of been awkward.

The blunette had insisted to help with his injuries at home seeming as though it was her fault the incident had happened.

Sitting on her chaise, Adrien glanced around the room. It looked bare, the walls had been stripped clear of any photos of the blonde and any drawings of Marinette's designs. He could clearly see dust collecting on her sketch book, obviously knowing it hadn't been used in awhile.

"You didn't have to do that." Marinette spoke, drawing the boy to look towards her. She was obviously more concerned of what Adrien's father would think about his bruises when he arrived home. "I'm always clumsy, those things happen all the time."

Although she was greatful he had stepped in when he did.

"Sorry, I saw you needed help, I guess I was there at the right time." He grinned at her but cried out when she had placed a reasurring hand on his shoulder.

"Where else are you hurt?"

Adrien didn't want to tell her, he didn't want her to feel worse for the injuries he had gotten so he shrugged it off.

"I'm fine."

She wasn't having any of it, knowing very well from her touch he had been more injuried then what he claim to be.

"Take off your shirt." She demanded.

"What?" The blonde yelped.

"I need to see the damage." Marinette piped. "Come on."

Adrien liked this side of Marinette, the confident side she shows to all of her other classmates. It was nice for him to finally get a glimpse of it up close and personal.

People had been around them on other occasions.

It still was a bit strange for the blunette to ask such a request, but when he saw that determine look on her face, the same look she gives to Chloe when she's annoyed; he knew not to argue and complied with what she had asked.

Taking off his white jacket he heard a little squeak leave the designer's mouth. He could just see her in the corner of his eye as his black shirt went over his head and saw that her face change from a light pink to a hot red within a second.

Clearing her throat she knew she had to be professional about this, his injuires were way more important then checking out his toned body.

_Pretend its Chat, pretend its Chat._ Marinette thought.

Although thinking of that image now made Marinette more flustered then what she was before. How she managed to get that red was beyond her.

"Is that okay?" He asked, turning his back to her so she could assess the damage.

"Y-yeah, yeah, ummm... it's g-great." Stuttering out a reply.

Looking over his body she could see a few marks where the books had obviously striked. They weren't brusies yet but with time purple and blue marks were bound to show up.

Running her fingertips along the red mark on his shoulder, Adrien let out a hiss.

"Sorry." Marinette squeaked.

"It's okay! How bad is it?" He asked, obviously knowing by the pain it should have some damage to it.

"Actually your not that bad... I mean... it's not, its not that bad." Letting out a little giggle Marinette continued. "You will need to check them in a few days but they look alright at the moment."

A hearty laugh left the blonde. "Lucky I don't have any photo shoots that requires me to be shirtless." His Chat Noir was showing as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. The blunette laugh along while Adrien placed his clothes back on. "Hey what's this."

The shirt Luka had given to Marinette was neatly folded on her dresser, drawing the blonde in to look at the material.

Her laugh subsided. "Luka got me that."

Walking back over to her he smiled. "He seems to know you very well."

"I guess." Smiling back.

"I wouldn't even know what to get Kagami." His green orbs were drawn back to the fabric in his hands.

Marinette's eyes went wide for a brief moment before relaxing again. Adrien had spent a lot of time with Kagami from what she had gathered so she assumed he knew quite a bit about her.

"Maybe I could help you out." The girl blurted, Drawing Adrien's attention back to her.

He stood in front of her, watching her with such glee. "Really?"

Not really liking what came out of her mouth, she couldn't change her mind when the blonde beamed at the idea. "Yeah, I... I guess we could find out what she likes and go from there."

"That's a great Idea Marinette." His eyes sparkled with merriment.

What was she getting herself into?

The alarm set off making the two jump at the sound that radiated around the room.

"We should get back to class." With a nod of agreement, the duo made their way down stairs.

Passing her parents in the bakery, she was given a few pasteries on her way out, making the blonde's mouth water at the sight, before fiercely taking a bite into one.

"Does anyone ever tell you that your parents make the best pasteries in Paris." He said with his mouth full, crumbs spilling out the sides as he grabbed another one.

She giggled at him, his face lighting up and relaxing once a pastery hit his mouth.

It was pure goodness.

"Yeah, always."

"Finally told him I see." Alya had yelled from afar.

Marinette stopped in her tracks, frozen stiff. She closed her eyes in dread and hoped that maybe the reporter will just pass her without making a scene.

That wasn't going to happen and she knew it.

"Told me what." Adrien asked, a bit confused as another pastery lingered over his lips.

"Nothing." Marinette whispered to him, making sure Alya didn't hear her.

"So you haven't told him?" Finally catching up to the pair, Alya let go of Nino's hand and put an arm around Marinette's shoulder, still stiff from before. "Then you have some serious explaining to do."

"eep!"

* * *

"Okay explain!"

Alya wasn't going to let this go, passing notes all throughout the school day with no reply in return. She then resorted to waiting till everyone had left the classroom just to corner the poor girl.

Marinette was in for it.

"I'm going to sit here all day until you-"

"-I may or may not agree to help Adrien with Kagami." Squinting her eyes and turning her face away, The bluenette peeped an eye as she waited for Alya's reply.

She wasn't going to explain the whole incident, instead she drew her attention to the real problem at hand, that would stop anymore questioning from the reporter.

Marinette now knew Alya like a book.

The Ladyblogger's mouth was hung open, her body slumpt over as she looked at the girl. "You did WHAT!" she piped.

"Well its not that big of a deal, I did it once before." Marinette squeaked, still hesitating to make full eye contact with her friend.

"Yeah and you ended up being dragged into a double date with Luka." Pinching the brim of her nose, Alya shook her head. "You need to tell him that you can't go through with it!"

"I can't, he was so excited when I came up with the idea." She played around with a piggy tail as she thought about the events that happen earlier that day.

"So you got yourself in this mess?"

"Maybe." Looking up she could see her chestnut orbs staring down at her. "Okay, yes I did."

"Girl, girl, girl. I don't know how you do it." She shook her head with a small smile on her face. "You can't tell him how you feel but you somehow manage to plan a date with Kagami for him. You should be now called... _Marinette the matchmaker._" She spelt out the sign with her hands in a dramatic flare.

"Again I'm only... _Marinette the klutz._" The blunette replied in a sarcastic tone. "Besides it's not a date, he only needs help in getting her a present."

"So he needs a girls help." She clicked her tounge and continued. "Thats fair I'll give him that. Too bad your not helping Kagami give him a present, she could just search through your stash of the next 50 or so birthday presents you had piled in your chest for him."

The blood drained from Marinette's face. "Y-you saw that?"

"Girl, nothing gets past me." Alya said with such confidance.

If only she knew.

Marinette's face gained a bit of colour at what she had said and smirked devilishly. "You would be surprised."

Walking out the classroom, Alya screamed out to her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

* * *

**(A/N) 1550 words**

**Shaz Out...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Date-saster

**(A/N) Back with another Chapter. I'm on a roll, 2/3rds into my comic, done multiple drawings and read 10 fanfics all between now and last chapter.**

**I did promise a chapter before Christmas and for it to be longer so here you go. since I've done this one so early I might be able to squeeze one more before Christmas if I keep up this streak. I'm also trying to post my comic before new years so I will be focusing on that as well.** **(check out my instagram for a sneak peak of the comic called Team Miraculous on (miraculous_shaz)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Alya was right, I should of shut the idea down when I had the chance."

Peeping over the bushes, Marinette scanned the area for the blonde prencense. Not finding him in sight she ducked back down and looked towards her kwami that had perched herself on a nearby branch.

"Don't say anything, I already know i've made a mistake." Marinette piped, quickly glancing over the bush again.

Tikki had a small smile on her face as she crossed her arms. "I didn't, I'm just amused."

Marinette looked over at her red kwami and grunted. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, quickly."

Flicking her wrist she waved her hand towards the creature, waiting for the squeaky laughter to hit the silent air.

"I'm not going to laugh about this Marinette, I do find it amusing but I'm also concerned." Tikki explained, letting her little arms rest on the branch.

An eyebrow shot up at her companion. "Why?"

Letting out a sigh Tikki explained. "Look I just don't want your heart to be crushed like last time. You were lucky you didn't tell Luka the whole reason you were upset that day, if you let it slip you were Ladybug then Hawkmoth could use that poor boy against you."

"This is my idea Tikki, I'm fine. I really got to learn to say no in these sorts of situation's but I'm okay, I promise and I assure you that was never going to happen."

"If you say so Marinette. If you can't handle it just say the word, I'm sure Adrien will understand."

Smiling at her kwami, Marinette scanned the area again, spotting the blonde coming through the zoo's entrance.

_Operation, offical first date is a go._ The girl thought, smirking to herself.

* * *

"This brings back some memories"

Having one hand in his pocket, Adrien strolled down the walkway heading towards the zoo. With a rose in his other hand, his hair was pushed to the side, nice and slick for his date with Kagami.

Marinette and Adrien were both stumped with coming up with an idea for a present, they were stuck when they both realised the girl didn't have much things going on in her life. She was a fencer, a good one at that fact and she was isolated quite a lot like Adrien was, so instead of a present, Marinette had thought in taking her to somewhere she hadn't been before.

It was perfect, thankfully Kagami had never been to the zoo, she didn't turn down the idea when Adrien had asked her to join him but wasn't really convinced it was her _'thing'_.

"I believe you were setting up your best friend with piggy tails as I recall." Plagg chuckled and moved inside Adrien's pocket "Thought you were a pro at these things, as I recall you telling Nino... what was it again... oh thats right, _just be yourself."_

This caused the blonde to scoff at his kwami, nudging his jacket a bit, making sure it didn't hurt his companion but sent him a message.

"Shut up Plagg!"

"Testing, testing, can you hear me?" Marinette spoke very loudly into the speaker.

Scrunching up his nose, Adrien turned his head, wincing at the loud sound coming from his hands free device.

"I can hear you loud and clear Marinette." Walking into the zoo Adrien held up his hand in an okay motion towards where Marinette was hiding. "Thanks for doing this again." He said, taking a nearby seat. "I don't know what I would do without you."

A light blush tinted her cheeks as she smiled to herself. "That's what friends are for." She said in a high pitch squeak.

Kagami arrived shortly after, catching the blonde with a small wave and a smile. She looked amazing, making Marinette regret this decision even more.

"Hey Adrien." The girl hung onto her clutch and shifted her feet.

"H-hey." He gulped. "You look..."

"I know it was silly." Kagami looked down at what she was wearing, it felt stupid putting on such an outfit.

"No, no, you look good... just wow." He smiled at her which put her more at ease.

"Thanks."

Trying something new to impressed the blonde, she had turned up in a maroan dress that cut just above her knees. Underneath she wore black leggings that matched with her black slip ons and a golden clutch that had a spaghetti strap that went over her shoulder.

The girl was firece and never hesitated, she was determined to be with Adrien and fear wasn't in her vocabulary. That was the reason she had caught Adrien's attention and if Marinette wasn't such a blabbling mess she could of used some of her Ladybug confidence to attract the blonde model too.

But this side of Kagami was almost... shy. Something Marinette thought would never show in a girl like her.

"Give her the flower." Marinette whispered.

Adrien pushed the hands free device closer into his ear so he could hear the blunette speak. Her voice was so low he could hardly hear a word she was saying.

If only he was his alter-ego right now.

"_Give her the flower._" Grunting into the speaker, her voice was still merely a whisper.

He held out his hand that acquired the red rose, making Kagami blink in surprise. "I got this for you."

Smelling it she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Shall we?" Holding out his arm, Kagami placed her hand around his bicep and strolled down the pathway to the nearest exhibit. The two walked silently down the path, not really saying a word to each other.

Why was it so hard to speak?

Marinette tip toed from bush to bush, sneakily avoiding the duo she was following. If anyone had caught sight of her she would definitely look like a creepy stalker.

Great she could see the headlines now. _'Marinette Dupain-Cheng, stalker of supermodel Adrien Agreste while he's out on a date with his new girlfriend, jealously or scandal?'_

The blood drained from her face at the thought, now she has got to make sure she doesn't get caught.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki asks, obviously seeing her chosen's face turn a light shade of grey.

Marinette just nods her head in responds, her mouth gaped open, not making any sort of eye contact with the red creature beside her.

Adrien had stepped back, flagging the bluenette down breifly while Kagami was focused on an exhibit, Marinette almost missed his signal from daze she was in.

"What should I do? We haven't said a word to each other." He whispered into the hands free device.

Gulping and taking a deep breath out she replied. "Talk about interest, her likes and dislikes!"

Adrien caught back up to his fencing partner, awkwardly asking her a few questions Marinette had given him to say while he rubbed the back of his nape.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Noon came and the duo had stopped for some lunch, making Marinette's tummy let out a strange growling sound at the sight of food.

"Go and take a break Marinette, Adrien looks more comfortable around her now so he won't mind." Tikki squeaked from her shoulder. She too was hungry herself.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt taking a few minutes break." Clicking her tounge she continued. "Okay let's go tikki."

* * *

Arriving back after a breif lunch, the blunette notice the duo had left the area. She didn't think she was gone for too long but they had somehow moved from the spot she left them in.

"Where are you?" She spoke into her bluetooth, but got no responds.

This had to be her luck.

"Adrien? Adrien?" She whispered, smiling as people passed her with strange looks on their faces.

Almost losing hope she caught sight of them in the corner of her eye. There Kagami had her arms wrapped around Adrien's neck, pulling the blonde down for a kiss.

This couldn't be happening, she really, really regreted this decision now.

Quickly hiding in a nearby bush she gasped as Adrien had pulled away at the last moment, his hand going straight to the back of his neck again.

On the way however, he had bumped his bluetooth, making the device turn on and Marinette could now hear their whole conversation.

"Sorry Kagami I guess... ahh... I guess I'm still not ready."

She looked annoyed at him, it was the second time he had refused a kiss from her and she was growing impatient. Why di he want to be with her if he didn't want to show any affection.

In Adrien's mind he felt off doing it in front of Marinette, he knew she would be somewhere out there watching his every move and didn't want to crush her heart like he had done before.

_But that wasn't the whole reason was it._ A little voice spoke inside his head... or was that his kwami, he couldn't tell anymore.

"When will you be ready?" Kagami asked in an annoyed tone.

He turned his head, hoping to catch the bluenette somewhere in the bushes but when he didn't see her in sight he turned back to the girl that stood in front of him.

"I don't know."

"You not over her, are you?" Kagami was firm to her word, not breaking a tear or having anger in her tone.

Adrien raised his eyebrow slightly at her. Who was she talking about? She didn't know of his crush on Ladybug, well to what he knew she didn't.

He asked the question that made his mind race at a million miles per second. "Who?"

Kagami looked down slighty and shook her head. It wasn't long until she was looking back up at him, firmly looking in his green emerald eyes.

A set fixture of eye contact was always best when talking with a person, wheather that person would be your worse enermy or best friend, you could never show your weak side to them. Thats what her mother would say to her right now.

"Marinette."

* * *

"Your not over her, are you?" Marinette had faintly heard it but she still got the important parts from what the fencer had said.

This was strange, Adrien said he was in love with her, she even heard him confess in the car ride home from the wax museum. The blonde told her every detail about it, how she hated him joking and playing pranks. Kagami didn't seem like a kind of girl that would really laugh at a joke, heck the girl had troubles smiling when she tried so it had to be her he was talking about.

Couldn't it?

"Who are we stalking."

Marinette's eyes went wide at the new deep voice beside her. It didn't sound anywhere as squeaky as her kwami's voice but did sound awfully familar.

"Luka?" With a loud gasp Marinette twirled in the direction the voice came from, tripping over her own two feet while doing so, she fell out of the bush and onto her bottom, straight in veiw of the couple.

The duo snapped their attention to the bluenette when she had landed a few feet away from them, making Adrien fly to her side in a flash. Luka wasn't too far behind, both holding out their hands for the girl to grab a hold.

Why was this happening to her again, choosing which boy she wanted. she knew Adrien was just offering to help a friend up but she knew in her head Kagami didn't see it like that.

With one swift motion Marinette grabbed tightly Luka's hand, pulling herself up with his grip. "Thanks."

Dusting off her jeans she looked up at the two boys, red flaming at her cheeks, embarrassed she had exposed herself to everyone in such a way.

Great hider she was.

"Are you okay?" Came Adrien's voice.

She looked his way and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, no harm done. Just clumsy like normal." Glancing over to the girl he had left behind, Marinette waved in her direction. "Hi Kagami."

Kagami smiled, waving back to her new friend. "Hey Marinette."

Awkward silence hit the air as each person shuffled on their feet. How was she going to get out of this mess?

"You want to go get some icecream Marinette?" Luka held out his hand again, this time asking to hold it.

Her gazed lingered at it for awhile, she was here helping Adrien with his date, she couldn't abandon him when he needed her.

Then again Luka wanted time with her and thats all she had ever wanted with someone, just that bit of affection she saw the duo had before everything went south.

Adrien notice this and spoke up. "Ah, Marinette aren't you meant to be helping Alya's dad here or something?" It was a lie but he couldn't say the truth in front of everyone.

What was going through his head to make his words come out so bitter, he practically spat jealously out at them and they both were a bit set back from this unusal tone.

Kagami knew her answer from before. He turned his head just the slightest, making her get a clear view of Adrien's hands free device in his ear, she knew Marinette was here the whole time and was lingering nearby, watching their every move.

This was the third time he needed her around, She could never have alone time with him.

If the blonde didn't realise his crush on the girl the first time, he sure would have to now. He was practically screaming for Marinette's attention, there could of been a sign flashing on his head that spelt out _'I love Marinette'_, but knowing Adrien he would be oblivious to that sort of thing.

Luka had notice the change in Adrien's tune, he could hear a hint of jealously playing through the air by the way the boy was standing, trying to grab hold of Marinette hand and pull her in his direction but Luka had got to it first. Quickly snatching her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Marinette however was torn, Adrien needed her, the look in his eyes were those pleading green eyes she saw when he had asked her to escape with him and Kagami. She couldn't turn those eyes away but then Luka had helped her be at ease the past few weeks and she couldn't disappoint him and bail.

With a finale decision the bluenette finally chose. "I would love to Luka." She smiled at him and tighten her grip around his interwined hand. "Sorry Adrien, another time?"

The blonde had made his choice, he had picked Kagami, she had accepted that. She wasn't going to step between them and wasn't going to be his second choice or love scandal, whatever it was that would come first. Luka was her first choice and always had been.

With that they left, leaving the couple alone, together.

* * *

"I can see your answer is quite clear." Kagami broke the silence after the other two had left. "I will be getting my driver to pick me up so I hope you have a good day Adrien."

Kagami strode past him but she was stopped by a tug at the wrist.

"Kagami wait, what you think I... I don't have feeling for Marinette. S-she's just a friend, a really good friend."

Kagami actually smiled at the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We both know that isn't true but it's okay. I knew this for awhile now but I just hoped I could change your mind. I just hope you find happiness someday Adrien, but I know deep down it won't be with me."

With that she walked past him and out the zoo, away from his line of sight. he didn't stop her this time.

It wasn't long that Adrien had heard chuckling from his pocket again, with a small hiccup between laughs.

"Well, you really done it now!" The black kwami giggled causing the blonde to huff in responds. "Hey, it could of been worse. At least she didn't slap you."

Shaking his head as he walked out of the zoo, Adrien replied. "I don't know why she would think I'm in love with Marinette."

"Kid, you practically reeked of jealously when Luka had arrived, either your hiding it or your just an oblivious idiot." Whacking his jacket lightly the kwami grumbled. "Hey! I tell the truth and this is how you repay me."

"Do you want me to reward you with camembert after calling me an idiot?" The blonde piped, flagging down his drive as he waited by the curb.

"Ummm... yes!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and shook his head, getting into the back of the black vehicle as his driver headed in the direction of the cold, empty lot Adrien somehow manages to call home.

How could he have feelings for Marinette? He still had Ladybug in his heart and Kagami proved that moving on from the girl he loved wasn't going to go anywhere.

Even if those feelings were there, it would just be a sinking ship for the two of them. he would be giving the blunette false hope that there could be any sort of future between the two of them when his heart was still set on someone else.

Then why did he feel uneasy around Luka today?

* * *

**(A/N) 2800 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Music in You

**(A/N) Just got this chapter in before Christmas, it was a close call and maybe not my best work but I did promise I'll have it in.**

**My next Chapter won't be until after New Years. I'm way behind on my comic with still two more drawings to do before posting it and I'm aiming to post it on actual New Years night to bring in the New Year with some of my best work.If the odd chance I do finish it before then I might post another Chapter but I highly doubt it! Chapter 10 should be up early Jan.**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year. lets bring on 2020!**

**Enjoy..**.

* * *

"You are one hard musical note to read." Luka smiled at the bluenette, interrupting the silent walk.

They had been walking for ages by the Eiffle Tower and Marinette couldn't seem to get the clues to where André had set up his icecream cart.

Luka didn't mind, being with the petite girl was all he needed.

"What makes you say that?" Marinette asked.

She didn't dare look his way, her face still buried into her phone, groaning at the clue that didn't make sense to her.

Luka hummed in thought, he couldn't tell what was playing in her heart anymore. The music was just everywhere, playing all these notes at the same time and it only happened once he had pulled her away from the blonde.

Was her feelings starting to show for him? But other feelings were there as well, not just for him. There was the song for Adrien he could hear but even then he notice that melody wasn't playing right.

Then it clicked.

Marinette had someone else in her heart someone dear and close, it sounded awfully familar the song but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Luka..." The soft voice pulled him away from his thoughts and back to the girl that wandered next to him.

"Yes, Sorry."

Looking his way for a breif moment she smiled at him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Curious to say the least, she got concerned when his eyebrows began to furrow. What was he thinking to make his face scrunch up in such a way.

Luka stopped suddenly making the bluenette pause her movements as well before he had turned her way. It was bugging him but it all made sense now.

There was something she wasn't telling him.

"I wish I had notice before." Luka hummed softly.

Her eyebrow began to raise at him, unsure in what he was talking about. "What?"

Or she didn't know it herself.

Chuckling, he glanced down breifly then back up to meet her gaze. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Marinette pulled away in a huff.

It didn't mean to come out in such a way, in his head he was questioning why she was with him when her heart still hadn't made up its mind.

Whenever the poor boy spoke the awkwardness with words weren't coming out the same as his music did.

If only he had his guitar with him right now.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that just-" Luka pulled her close again and after some hesitation she complied and move back his way. "-Why do you put your heart through all this strain?"

She thought he was talking about Adrien. The incident that left her feeling confused and broken and he was there to witness it himself. It made sense he would be questioning why she put herself through all that.

Stupidity was the word. She was stupid, an idiot. Luka had saved her heart multiple times whenever Adrien had dragged her along for his dates. Mulitple times she should of realised her heart couldn't bare to see the two together.

Kagami was her friend, a strange friend that had a hard time to smile but her friend no less. She should of backed off and accepted defeat.

Instead she was still hanging onto that little glimmer of hope.

"I know, I should have told him no when he asked but I-"

Luka shook his head again, making the girl pause mid-sentence. This time his focus stayed on the bluenette in front of him as he spoke.

"I'm not talking about Adrien, Marinette." Bluebell eyes went wide, her mouth gaped open slightly. Who was he talking about then? "I should have notice before all of this and I have only made things more complicated for you."

Words were complicated. Music, not so much.

"How so?" She managed to peep out, taking a small breath in before he spoke again.

"Three special people, three that have a place in your heart, but you can't decided which one to give it to."

Okay now he has lost his mind. Marinette thought.

Adrien, well of course. She practically shouted it out in front of Luka as she waited for the blonde's responds from the video call.

Why she even tried to tell him she was in love with him after he said he was in love with someone else, well, that baffled her.

Then Luka, he was kind and sweet, someone that was there for her even when her heart screamed for someone else, someone that she knew would return her feelings and would probably accept every side of her.

But who was the third person?

Before she could ask Luka had grabbed her, pushing her towards the ground and sheilding his body around the girl on impact.

A loud explosion sounded once she had hit the hard ground and debris went everywhere around them, causing a few cuts and brusies on the two but the blue tip boy had copped most of the damage.

Luka laid limp partly on top of her, still cradling her like he was on impact, but his grip had soften around Marinette's body.

Her ears were ringing from the close explosion, it was making her dizzy to concerntrate on the stuff around her.

The bluenette barely got the boy off of her, she couldn't drag him to safety in her state but if she had gotten into cover she might be able to help him as her alter-ego.

Crawling along the ground the smoke was clouding her vision. Her eyelids were heavy and her head was dizzy but she needed to get Luka to safety and that was her top priority.

Another explosion pushed her body along the ground and towards a soild item. Marinette cried out once she had made contact with whatever hard object she did but was lucky it didn't knock her out cold then and there.

"...nette, Marinette?" Tikki was flying around her chosen, scared and concerned.

The designer barely heard her kwami, wincing at the pain whenever she tried to move. "Tikki?" Her voice was croaky and cracked, scarcely a whisper as she tried to call out to her little red companion. "We need to... We... transform!"

The words werent making any sense to the little bug but in Marinette's head they came out perfectly.

"We can't transform here Marinette, what if someone sees... eep!"

Just as the kwami protested, she had seen a figure approach the two and quickly hid inside her clutch, away from the green eyes that were looking through the clouded dust, towards them.

"Marinette! Marinette? Are you okay?"

Hardly able to keep her eyes open any longer the familar voice boomed inside of her ears. She had heard that voice just moments ago. Had he followed her? He couldn't of left his date to run after her but it was his voice that rang inside her ears.

Then again she did hit her head pretty hard.

"Adrien?" Still questioning that voice she tried to look where it had came from.

Marinette could only see a shadow tower over her before her eyes were too heavy to stay open and her body went limp.

* * *

The plain white roof was more interesting then his own room these days. It had painted a picture of things that lingered in his mind like a blank canvas waiting to be drawn on.

He was jealous of Luka, it was the exact same feeling he got when his copy cat had called his Lady 'Simply Amazing.'

No matter how much he wanted to change that feeling, it was still there, eating him up inside.

A small groan escaped his lips as he turned onto his stomach, muffling the sounds with his soft pillow case.

"Crying about it won't get you anywhere."

Plagg happily sat on his side of the bed, quite content with his cheese until the groaning sound pulled him from his peaceful feast.

"I'm not crying." Muffled the blonde, still hiding his face in his pillow. "I'm confused."

Chuckling from his side of the bed, Plagg was amused. Finally the boy wasn't oblivious to his feelings. "What you going to do about it?"

His face rosed from the pillow, making his vision a bit blurry but he kept his focus on his companion beside him, watching the little thing scoff down another slice of cheese.

How such a small creature can eat that much cheese really bemused him.

"Even if I go see her, she's probably still with Luka anyways and I've already ruined her day once, I doubt it she would want me to ruin it again."

"There's only one way we can get around that."

The black kwami smirk to his chosen as he refrain from eating anymore of his stash of cheese. Adrien's lips curled to the same kind of grin, as they both spoke in unison.

"Chat Noir!"

* * *

Calling his transformation, Chat Noir now stood in Adrien's place.

Everytime he transformed it felt like the first time, making him feel invisible and flexable. Sure freedom came with the suit but that wasn't only part of the reason he loved being Chat Noir.

A terrible feeling sat inside his stomach as he launched himself towards the nearest building. Chat knew he shouldn't be leaving the mansion with the recent events with Kagami.

Knowing his father, he would be in to have a word with him soon and if he was not there maybe those nightmare he sometimes has; actually being locked in his house, would come true.

This better be worth the risk.

Steel cap boots hit the rooftop in a loud thud, much louder then it would normally sound when he would land. Then the floor started to shake, causing the superhero to fall over.

Feline ears were twitching towards the sound of the explosion, it was close by, a bit loud for Chat's liking but he knew an akuma must of been loose for that kind of sound to echo throughout Paris.

Perfect timing. Chat thought.

It didn't take him long to get to the scene, dropping down in the alleyway, away from the eyes of the akuma if it was nearby. As he turn the corner to check if the coast was clear he saw a figure slowly crawling along the ground towards him.

The coughing sound was picked up, followed by the akumitized villain laughing and following the poor person through the smoke.

"Marinette, Marinette, Marinette! It's always about you! Maybe if your gone Adrien would forget you and focus on the people that are actually good for him, like I am!"

It was obvious that Marinette was in a daze, she didn't make eye contact with the Akumitized person the whole time she had spoken.

The villain's silhouette came through the dust, giving Chat a clearer veiw on who it was that was targeting the girl on the ground.

"Kagami?"

When she had left she was fine, telling him to be happy. She didn't seem upset or distress when he had last saw her.

But walls do hide emotions.

Blocking out the rest of the villain's speech, Chat made a beeline towards Marinette but before he could reach her another explosion went off, sending the two flying in oposite directions.

The ringing was worse for Chat, his feline ears were to blame for picking up such high pitch sounds at the worst possible times but he knew he had to try and block it out and get Marinette to safety.

Walking through the smoke, the black leather superhero found the girl in question still on the ground but near one of his advertisement posters.

"Marinette, Marinette! Are you okay?" He crouched to her level, looking her over before he attempted to pick her up.

She turned slightly and groaned. "Adrien..."

It was merely a whiper but Chat heard it clear as day as he stiffen at the sound of his cilvian name being called.

Did she knew who he was? Or maybe she had hit her head too hard and assumed she saw him instead of his alter-ego. It could be his voice that gave it away but then again he thought he had sounded a bit different when he was transformed.

He relaxed as her eyes closed in front of him but then went into panic mode when her body went limp too.

Kagami came back for the petite girl, hovering around the duo and laughing. "So the cat is now here to save the day. Go play with some string kitty and leave the girl to me!"

"Over my dead body." Chat hissed.

His body covered the bluenette, protecting her from the akumitized person. Staff out and ready to attack if she had came any closer to them.

The purple butterfly went onto Kagami's face as Hawkmoth spoke with her. This was Chat's chance to run with Marinette while they were busy arguing over who should be taken out first.

Carring her bridal style Chat knew if he took back home, Kagami would know where to find her. Alya would be also out filming the fight by now and knowing her she would of locked her balcony door before leaving.

He was running out of option's of where to take her. His house was out of the question, not only Ladybug would kill him for almost revealing himself to a civilan but if Nathaie or his father found her in his room then it would be a disater.

Nino's place could work. Chat thought.

It was nearby and Kagami wouldn't go looking for her there. It was a good thing he never really mingled his friends with his fencing partner when they were together.

Nino's it was then.

* * *

**(A/N) 2300 Words**

**I went back and fixed a few things, mainly mistakes. my writing seem to constantly be changing from the side to the middle and I'm glad someone pointed that out cause I wouldn't of until later lol Idk why it was doing that but hopefully I fixed it now.**

**Nothing else has changed yet but I might go back and fix more things or add stuff in if it needs be for future chapters. I will let you know if anything has changed if I decided to.**

**Thanks for the positive notes, always happy to hear what I'm doing wrong with my writing so I can fix it. This is one of my first fanfics so tips and tricks are alway helpful. If someone says I'm s*t thats a different story and I don't appreciate that kind of reply but no one has done that yet and I'm glad you all have been so supportive!**

**Shaz Out...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Unexpected

**(A/N) I hope everyone had a great New Years, mine was okay, I finally got my comic out of the way and posted on my instagram if anyone wants to check it out.**

**I've been doing one shots in between this story as I've been experiencing a bit of writers block. I know how to end it but its all the inbetweens that has gotten me stuck.**

**Fear not, I should be back up and writing more soon, just need to get this fighting scene out of the way before anything interesting happens between my favourite ship. (MariChat)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Unexpected circumstances is what Nino had foreseen in this everyday life. Being Alya's boyfriend just added to those surprising moments. That was only one of the things he loved about the reporter.

When Chat Noir came knocking on his balcony door though, it had seem to take a whole new meaning to the word unexpected.

Sure he was a superhero himself and they were called on countless times to fill in when needed but when Chloe revealed their idenities he didn't think a superhero would show up on his doorstep again.

Well balcony.

The DJ was on his computer, flicking through the playlist with his earphones sheltering his ears from the outside sound. He didn't noticed the superhero at his window at first.

Alya had gotten him out of that trance when she had blew up his phone over and over again, making the device vibrate in Nino's pocket.

Pulling down his earphones Nino answered. "Sup babe."

_"Nino, you better get down here, I need someone to fill in for me. I got stuck babysitting the twins."_ Alya demanded.

"Another akuma attack I presume." Nino chuckled, winding his headphone cord between his fingers.

_"This one is big Nino! I just got deets about the person that's akumitized and its Kagami! I wonder what sunshine boy did to make her so angry."_

The DJ pushed his chair back and swivled around, leaning over and pinching the brim of his nose as he spoke. "Adrien wouldn't do something like that on purpose, maybe the had an arguement over something like..." Nino looked up and out his window at that moment, his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. "-Marinette!"

_"What? Marinette? Why would they have an arguement about Marinette?"_ Alya was confused on the other side of the line.

Chat was tapping on the glass with a tense look on his face. There Marinette was still unconscious in his arms, her arm dangled down from her side and her head was tilted slightly back from the way Chat was carrying her.

Nino just sat there, gaping like a fish out of water. Unexpected was merely the word to discribe what Nino was witnessing right now as he felt bolted to his computer seat.

_"Nino? Nino? Don't tell me he finally has feelings for my girl? Oh, when I see him he's going to..."_

Nino cut her off, speaking at an accelerating rate. "SorryIgottogoseeyoulaterbye!"

As quick as he spoke, the DJ was at his door in a flash, unlocking it and allowing the black claded superhero into his room.

"Thanks." Chat breathed. "Can you look after her? Kagami is after Marinette and I had to take her where she least expected her to be."

Nino lost a bit of colour to his cheeks as the blood slowly drained from his face. What he said earlier must of been wrong, maybe something big did happen. Why else would Kagami be after the petite girl if it didn't have anything to do with Adrien.

"What happened?" The DJ choaked out, feeling a bit uneasy about the information that just clicked in his brain.

"I'm not quite sure." Chat answered truthfully, walking over to his best friends bed and laying the bluenette down. "I just need you to keep her safe."

Nino looked at the girl that was now occupying his bed and then back to Chat Noir who looked unsettled. He was lost for words so instead he nodded in return.

"Great, I will come back and check on her when its safe."

Before he could leave Nino had stopped him. "Wait! Umm... shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

Chat turned to look at Marinette then back at Nino and sighed. "No, no hospital! If she gets worse then take her but Ladybug and I should have this villain sorted out soon, she will be fine after the Miraculous cure."

Nino just nodded, retracting his hand back to his side.

Chat gave his finger salute and jumped over the edge on the balcony, only to been seen again when his staff volted him up towards the next rooftop.

This was not what Nino expected.

* * *

It didn't take long for Chat Noir to get back to the scene and back into action. The street was destroyed, like a tornado had ripped through the city.

The said girl was hovering near Andrè icecream cart. It was strange to see her this way, so angry, so out of character. It broke Chat's heart even more.

How was he meant to fight her?

Chat Noir tapped his staff on the ground a few times, making Kagami look his way. "I don't know what icecream has ever done to you but I think you need to _chill_."

Smirking at his own pun, Kagami's hand went down towards the icecream cart, making a light golden beam bubble out of her hand like a cataclysm. It had easily picked up the object, acting like a magnet, attracting the object to do what she wanted it to.

Chat had to think, where could the akuma be on her. He had given her a rose, but last time she was akumitized the rose was her weapon so it couldn't happen twice, but then again it never stopped Hawkmoth from placing his butterflies in the same item of interest.

Another place it could be was her clutch but the suit didn't have a bag attach to it, so the girl either took it off, thrown it or maybe...

_That's the bubble in her hand._ Chat thought.

It all made sense.

"Icecream is what got me into this mess!"

The icecream cart was hurdle towards the black claded superhero, making him yelp and dive out of the way just in time.

In situations like this, Ladybug was always by his side, one protecting the other when they tried to figure out where the akuma was hiding but she was no where in sight.

...And Chat started to get worried.

Back at Nino's place. Marinette still laid unconscious in Nino's bed. Her clothing was all ripped and torn, it looked like she had ran into a fire blaze, with black holes imbeded into the fabric.

The DJ was beside her, a washer to her forehead and his head gently laying next to hers as he crouched beside the bed.

His bedroom door burst open with an angry looking Alya standing at the doorway. "I swear you hang up on me like that without any explaination I'm gonna..." By the drop of her voice, Alya's jaw dropped, her mouth refusing to close. She had finally withness what was before her, why her boyfriend had to go so fast. "What happened?" Alya's finger shakily pointed towards her friend who laid peacefully in her boyfriend's bed.

"She has been injuired, Kagami..."

Before he could finished, raged sparked in his girlfriend again. "I knew sunshine boy had something to do with this! He is so lucky he is cooped up in that mansion or so help me he will get what's coming for him."

"I don't think Adrien did this on purpose Al." Nino tried to explain but Alya was refusing to listen.

"Maybe, but he's not off the hook just yet." If Alya had anything to do with it, Adrien was in for it no matter what excuse he had.

* * *

"Where are you Ladybug?"

Chat's staff was spinning faster and faster in front of him, blocking the hits Kagami was throwing at him.

He had been in this situation before, having no partner to back him up and most of those times he had failed.

Now Chat knew how Ladybug felt, one mistake and Paris was doomed.

Jumping and bounding from roof to roof, Chat managed to slip out of sight from the akumitized villain, hiding behind one of the billboards that had his face blown up on it.

The call rang out, making Chat groan and slide his baton shut again, if he was successful in defeating this Villain then how will he capture the akuma?

If only master Fu was still around.

* * *

"Where are the twins?" Nino had questioned Alya, his back leaning against his bed and his legs crossed.

"Nora came home early." Alya explained, joining Nino on the floor. "After the way you hung up on me I was really tempted to drag them along with me."

Nino chuckled. "Well as weird this situation is, I'm glad that you here."

"Me too." The reporter gave her boyfriend a weak smile before it fell into a sadden expression. "I hope Marinette will be okay."

"She will be fine, Ladybug and Chat Noir will set things right."

"I hope your right."

* * *

"Catalysm!"

Chat called upon his power to try and trap Kagami in the fallen debris, but when she held her hand up, making the golden bubble beam he knew he made a grave mistake.

She threw the rubble at Chat, causing him to get trapped between it all. It didn't help when he went to get up, his leg was caught under a concrete slab, making it impossible to move.

The purple butterfly appeared on Kagami's face again, making the girl stop what she was doing.

"Leave him, he will detransform soon and since Ladybug hasn't shown up to help him it will be easy taking his miraculous."

"As you wish Hawkmoth." She sneered.

The first warning on his ring beeped and Chat was running out of time.

* * *

An uneasy feeling sparked inside Tikki, making the little Kwami zoom out of Marinette's clutch and up into her chosen's piggy tails, away from the eyes of her two close friends.

Paris needed Ladybug if there was an akuma attack, they couldn't do it with only Chat Noir and Marinette was still out cold.

Never had this had happened to her weilder before and she wasn't sure in what to do, especially since Marinette held the miracle box in her possession now.

This was a risky move but she had no choice.

Taking one earring off, Tikki moved fast to slide the other off before the duo notice her prencense. She will have to hope she can find Chat Noir before any real damaged has been done.

So the little red creature slipped away and out into the Paris skies, hoping she could find Chat Noir.

* * *

The fourth beep went off, making Chat get anxious. He knew the suit protected him from heavy things like this but once he turns into his cilvian self the pain is bound to shoot through his body.

Kagami was waiting to hear that scream.

* * *

Tikki phased through the rubble when she spotted Kagami hovering close by. It was the worst thing she could possibly do in a situation like this and Hawkmoth could easily take the earrings off of her if his follower found the little red creature floating nearby but it had to be done.

"Chat?" Tikki squeaked softly when she spotted him on the ground, surrounded by a fortress of concrete slabs.

"Tikki? What are you doing here? Where is Ladybug?" Chat was worried, his eyebrows furrowed at the little bug that hovered in front of his face.

"No time to explain, you have to purify the akuma, my chosen is sick and can't do it." Tikki hoped telling him that lie would throw him off the possibilities he was thinking.

The finale beep sounded, frantically going off before Plagg appeared in front of him, laying exhausted on his chosen's lap.

Adrien tried to hold the pain in, clamping his mouth shut and squinting his eyes close. He couldn't do it, it hurt too much to bare and so a little scream escaped his lips.

Tikki had placed the earrings in his ears and Plagg pulled the ring gently off of his finger. He couldn't be wearing both when he transformed or else he would turn into the creature that Hawkmoth so desperately wanted to create.

"Say the words." Tikki pleaded, knowing any second Kagami would lift up the rubble an expose his identity.

Adrien cried out again but it was much louder this time. "Ahhhh! Tikki, Spots on."

Just as the debris lifted off of him the pink flash covered his body, revealing now Mister Bug in Adrien's place.

It was all up to him now.

* * *

**(A/N) 2000 Words**

**Shaz out...**


	11. Chapter 11 - In Need of a Hero

**(A/N) almost 3 weeks since I last posted in this story, I'm so sorry for being so late with an update. I got stuck for a Lucky Charm, then I got sick and when I started writing again my One Shot was taking over my mind, making me lose all concentration for this Chapter. Now that it's out of the way I was finally able to update**.

**If you haven't yet read my One Shot I suggest to check it out. It's called _'Hold On'._ So instead of Chat Noir revealing himself in Chat Blanc and getting Akumatized I based it as Marinette gets Akumatized and Adrien wasn't fast enough to stop the akuma. long story short, there are main character deaths but it all turns out happy in the end. you just need to read to understand what I mean.**

**Anyways, we are starting to get to the better part of the story after this chapter so stick around to see what happens. (P.S I suck at explaining outfits so please imagine one in your head lol)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Ahhh!"

Marinette jumped to an upright position, eyes wide and staring in front of her.

It was all just a dream, I'm fine! She thought, letting out a steady breath, her hand clutching her chest.

"Gosh girl, we might need to invest in some earplus if your going to scream that loud!"

Ayla had been lying across Nino's floor, tangled in a blanket he had put over the two while they kept an eye on the bluenette.

"It's okay babe, you can just take my spare head phones, they should be able to do the trick." Nino chuckled, sitting up right beside his girlfriend.

"What... and... you..?" Marinette's finger pointed between her two friends, too shock to laugh at the fact Alya's hair was sticking out at all ends and her glasses were half hanging off her face. Instead her mouth refuse to close the more she looked at the two. "Why are you both in my..."

That's was when the words died in her mouth, glancing around an unfamilar space. She had only visited Nino's place once or twice but never had she stop to get a good look at it.

"-Room?" Alya laughed. "Yeah. Don't worry girl, your lover boy saved the day and brought you here. Thought it would be safer... Somehow?" Alya looked at Nino who just shrugged at her.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette squeaked.

Alya fixed her glasses, wiping the lenses before putting them back on her face. "Adri... What no!" The reporters face scrunched up. "Why would Adrien even-" She sighed. "I meant your secret lover boy."

The bluenette quirked an eyebrow up at her friend, getting really confused in what she was going on about.

"Luka?"

As the name rolled off her tounge, her blood ran cold, making her turn pale. She had left Luka out in the street, limp and unresponsive.

Hands went straight up to her ears, brushing her lobes lightly. That's when her eyes went wide as saucers, feeling something was missing, something really important.

"Tikki!"

"What? How many lover boys do you have girl? Is there others that I don't even know about?"

"Uh, no, I mean... wait, who brought me here?"

"Chat Noir dude. He was very worried about you. Something about Kagami targeting you?" Nino explained, getting up off the floor.

"What happened with you and Adrien?" Alya huffed angrily. "Don't tell me you third wheeled their date again, when I told you not to!"

The blunette fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed, looking anywhere but Alya's angry hazel eyes. "Umm... no." The reporter held her stare, waiting for the girl to come clean. "Alright yes but I don't know why your angry, I'm always third wheeling your dates when you drag me out to the movies with Nino."

Alya pinched the brim of her nose and shook her head. "That's because Adrien never turns up!" She groaned, clicking her tounge as she continued. "It doesn't explain the fact that Kagami is now after you. I thought you two were friends?"

"I thought so too." Marinette grumbled to herself, biting her bottom lip as she looked for an escape route.

Everything was a mess, Tikki was gone, along with her earrings. Chat Noir was out fighting the akuma alone, without her help and Luka was still out there, injuried and on the streets.

How was she meant to sneak past her two best friends without revealing her secret.

Marinette swolled the lump that had been forming in her throat for awhile now. Sweat beaded down from her forehead while she shifted to the edge of the bed, tapping her knee with the palm of her hand.

"Are you okay girl? Your looking a bit pale." Alya went over to Marinette, placing the back of her hand to her forehead.

Once her skin made contact, the blunette jumped up, startling the reporter and making her jump back from the girl.

"Yeah I'm fine." Marinette quickly replied, Walking over to the door. "I think I need some fresh air."

"Alright, we will go with you-" Alya started but got cut off.

"-No, no! I will be fine, just stay here."

Nino stood forward, clearing his throat to remind the two he was still there. "Chat Noir told me to keep an eye on you, Marinette. You shouldn't be going out there by yourself, especially what you been through. Have you even had the chance to look at your clothes yet."

The bluenette looked down at her outfit, noticing it was all ripped and torn. She couldn't stay here, no matter what state she was in or what her friends said.

Chat Noir needed her out there.

She looked between her two friends and the door, deciding then and there what to do.

"I'm sorry."

Making her way through the first door, her two friends called after her, following her as she bolted for the front door.

She was getting dizzy, starting to see stars around her, but she couldn't stop. Too many people were expecting her out on the feild.

"Marinette!" Alya called out but she was out the door before her voice was even heard.

* * *

"Didn't expect this did you?"

A smirk curled on Adrien's lips when the rubble had been lifted from around him and tossed away.

Kagami didn't expect it at all and neither did Hawkmoth, talking with the poor girl again as he grunted in anger. "His kwami should be close by, find him this instance! I want his miraculous!"

The focus was now set on finding Plagg, he was surely holding the ring of Destruction. Kagami stopped her focus on the hero in front of her, flying off in search for the black creature.

Mister Bug wrapped the yo-yo around the girl, pulling her back towards him. It only sent him flying with the girl, his body having no ground to stop either of them.

He was stuck being tossed around.

* * *

A loud thud echoed through the air once Marinette had entered her room. The miracle box was what the blunette was after, she couldn't go out as her civilian self to help Chat Noir so weilding a miraculous was her next best option.

It had been months since she had touch the thing, avoiding it at all cost. It reminded her what had been lost and the mistakes she had made, so it was best to hide it away, save her from drowning in guilt.

In the back of her cupboard the round polka dot box was half revealed, a blanket hiding the other half. It was obvious Tikki had been visiting her kwami friends and had knocked the piece of fabric off during her visits.

She was lucky she had it very well hidden.

The box was complicated by looking at it, she didn't know where to start to try and open the thing. Her kwami had somehow gotten into it before but she didn't really know how she managed.

Marinette grabbed the box out, looking around the thing and underneath it for any hopes in opening it but there wasn't any, it just looked like a giant red and black polkadot egg.

The bluenette walked backwards towards her chaise, only to trip over and fall flat on her bottom. The miracle box falling in front of her, opening up all these compartments once it had hit the surface of the ground.

With wide eyes, Marinette didn't have time to gawk at how the thing opened or the fact her backside now ached, instead she focused on getting a Miraculous to help Chat Noir.

And she knew just the one.

* * *

"Stay still so I can get your Akuma." Mister Bug grunted, keeping a grip on the villain.

Stuff went flying at him, Kagami was using her power to grab any item near her to shake him off, but Mister Bug kept douging each attack.

"Get off me you pesky bug!" Kagami hissed.

"WIND DRAGON!" A familar voice boomed in Adrien's ears, making his features soften.

It was all short lived when him and Kagami went flying up in the air, stuck in the mini tornado his partner had created.

Plagg managed to escape the villain's veiw, flying off to cover while his chosen was still stuck in the wurl wind Marinette had created.

"Ahh!" Kagami grumbled once the wind had stopped and she had hit the hard ground. She looked up and saw the culprit that had caused all this. "How dare you replace me! That was my miraculous."

An attack was launched at the new dragon Miraculous holder, out of anger and spite. Kagami didn't care at the moment that Hawkmoth was trying to communicate with her, she wanted to seek revenge for Ladybug replacing her.

"I think this is the best time to use your Lucky Charm, Don't you think?"

The dragon weilder looked at her partner who was just gawking at her new outfit. It looked way different then it did when she combined the two previously.

Her sword sliced through each object with ease, blocking off every attack she had thrown at her.

Shaking his head, Mister Bug threw his yo-yo up in the air and calling upon his lucky charm. It had worked last time in his favour, giving the boy what he wanted, but right now he wasn't thinking about what he wanted, just concerned about his partner dealing most of the attacks in front of him.

A pot of hot coals landed in his arms, almost making him fall over by how heavy it was and yelp by the amount of heat that was radiating off the pot.

In his mind, the Lucky Charm was simple, heat makes magnet's stop working, of course, but when Lady Noir pointed out last time, there was more to the lucky charm then he thought.

Looking around, his vision locked onto his partner, then to the top of the Eiffle Tower that was only a few blocks away from them.

What did it want him to do?

"You found out what to do with it yet?" His partner yelled from across the street, blocking yet another attack headed her way.

"Yes and no!" Mister Bug yelled back, still looking at the item of interest and the goals around him.

Marinette sliced through yet another object, pushing herself off the ground and towards the villain, stricking her and making her fly backwards into a nearby building.

It was enough for them both to get out of her line of sight.

* * *

"Your kwami told me you were sick." Mister Bug broke the silence while they hid from Kagami. "Why are you even out here if your not well?"

"Chat... I mean Bug! Not now!" Marinette groaned, pushing Mister Bug's body flat against the wall of the alleyway as the villain flew above them.

It was a close call.

"We need to figure out what this lucky charm means." Marinette whispered. "We know as much that something hot can stop a magnet from working but how are we going to get this heat near her hand?"

"Can I come of any assistance?" Plagg appeared with the ring of destruction, looking between the two heroes.

A ear to ear grin spread on Mister Bug's face, showing that everything had clicked inside his head. Maybe he was getting use to being Ladybug after all, it wasn't so hard.

"What?" The black kwami asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I got a plan." Mister bug said, bring the two in closer.

* * *

Plagg zoomed past Kagami's face making the villain stop her search for the two heroes. It was risky to be doing this but it was the only way to lure her into the area.

Mister Bug and the Dragon holder made their way to the top of the Eiffle Tower, preping for Kagami's visit, he had to make sure his Lucky Charm was out of sight for this to work and time everything correctly or the villain would escape.

He only had one shot at this.

His partner went inside the room on the top of the tower, hiding in the corner while she waited for the arrival of Plagg.

She had already placed the ring of destruction on her finger, she just had to make sure the Kwami was in the room before she transformed.

* * *

"Get back here!" Kagami shouted, going full force at the magical creature.

"Miss me." Plagg laughed as he changed his course a few times. "Miss me again."

It was all a game to Plagg like usual, teasing the akuma and making her all riled up. He had to have a little fun out of this situation if he was going to be invovled.

* * *

The door slammed shut when they had entered the building at the top of the Eiffle Tower, Mister Bug wrapped his yo-yo around the building to hold the door shut.

Kagami looked for an escape route, holding her hand out and creating the bubble in her hand to beam again.

"Water dragon!" Marinette yelled, her body turning into liquid and pouring all over the hot coals, creating steam to surround the room.

Kagami's hand wasn't working, the heat blocking out her attacks. This was a time for Marinette to act.

Her body went back to normal after a few seconds, calling upon Plagg to be at her side. "Loong, Plagg, Unify!" The change took over, creating Dragon Noir in her place. "Cataclysm!" The destructive hand swiped the bubble, making the akuma fly free. "Bug, Now!"

Mister Bug caught the butterfly with ease, then tossed his lucky charm in the air with the help of his partner.

Kagami was lying on the ground, confused and disorientated. "Where am I?"

Mister Bug was the first to walk over to his fencing partner, conforting her. He had somehow caused this to happen so he wanted to set things right.

"It's okay, your safe now."

He placed a reasuring hand on her shoulder and looked towards his partner who only stood back and watched him, leaning the side of her body against the wall.

"H-how did I... What happened to me?" The young fencer was still feeling confused, rubbing her head to gain her barings.

"You were Akumitized but don't worry, your fine now. Do you want me to take you home?" Mister Bug smiled at the girl, locking onto her brown orbs when she looked up at him.

A frantic beeping sound rang out through the room. Mister Bug was on his final minute, about to change back at any moment.

"I can take her." Dragon Noir piped. "Plagg, Loong, Divide!"

Plagg flew out of the ring and towards his weilder, grumbling that he was hungry, like always. Marinette gave back his ring and walked past him towards the girl.

She had more time then he did.

"What about Tikki?" Mister Bug asked, connecting with her blue orbs while she passed him.

Dragon Noir smiled at him while she picked up the fencer. "I trust you Bug! She will find her way back to me." With a nod Mister Bug was gone, leaving the two girls alone in the room. "Now where do you live?"

* * *

After dropping Kagami home, Marinette made her way back towards where she had left Luka, counting her lucky stars that the musican was alright and well.

She dropped into a nearby alleyway, her transformation clearing to reveal now her cilvian self.

Loong appeared in front of her, still a fighting fire ball, full of energy. It was surprising how much punch the kwami still had in him, especially after a fight like that.

"Greetings Marinette." Loong bowed before her, making the bluenette chuckle.

"Hello Loong, its been awhile."

"That is has young master. I'm glad to have been at your service."

Marinette fed the fiery creature, allowing him to finish before she ushered him into her clutch. He complied with ease, thanking the girl again before he phased into the bag.

* * *

"Marinette, you're okay! Thank goodness." Luka wrapped his arms around the girl, holding onto her tight.

To say he was worried about her would be an understatement, he was so frighten and scared when he had awoken without her, fearing the worst for the girl.

"Can-I-breathe-now?" Little peeps were coming out while the boy crushed her in a tighter hug.

"Oops, sorry!" He let go of her, hand going to the back of his neck as he rubbed his nape. His blue eyes looked anywhere but at hers. "I guess I panicked a bit too much."

Marinette did a cheeky smile before walking up and gently wrapping her arms around the musican. "It's fine Luka, I'm more than okay. Thank you."

Marinette's eyes closed as she relaxed into the hug, her breathing was steady but her heart was racing at the contact.

Luka's body froze up from the touch. His cheeks turning a slight shade of red when she had delicately snaked her arms around his torso.

He relaxed, kissing her forehead before returning the gesture, taking in every moment of this new feeling he felt.

"I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

**(A/N) 2850 Words**

**Read through most of this Chapter again and fixed the Mistakes that were made, sorry about that and thank you for pointing it out. Most of my Chapters are done at midnight cause thats the only time I have to myself away from my 4 little ones so being tired and writing don't mix well.**

**If you notice something like that again, please feel free to let me know so I can fix it and thank you again for all your support.**

**Shaz Out...**


	12. Chapter 12 - In Trouble

**(A/N) Looky here, I'm starting to catch up with the few weeks I had missed. It might be short lived though, trying to get my old job back so I'll be working nights 4 days a week. at least that doesn't start till Mid Feb, so hopefully I will have most of this story out by then.**

**I'm getting excited for the future chapters to come, so many ideas are following through my head atm that I'm constantly putting pin points in my notes while I'm writing a new chapter. I think I know how to end this and I'll be sad when it does!**

**Just a quick note though, this story was rated T for a reason and I have added a little language into this chapter; if you classify it as that. I don't really have a problem with it, but just to be safe I thought I would warn you all.**

* * *

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Agreste!"

Alya had shouted from the top of the school steps, point her finger at the blonde before stomping towards him.

"I would run if I were you dude." Nino had whispered into the model's ear before slipping away into the crowd of students.

Great friend he was.

Adrien had made a small squeak sound, looking around for an escape route. Anywhere that would get him away from the angry reporter before she had gotten to him.

_It would be a good time to transform into Chat Noir._ Adrien thought, sweat beading down his face.

Alya was an inch from him, her eyebrows furrowed and her breathing was unsteady. She placed a hard finger to his chest poking it while she hissed at him.

"You." _*Poke*_ "You got some nerve, sunshine boy" _*Poke*_ "So I suggest you start explaining." _*Poke*_ "You don't want to know what I'm capable of." _*Poke*_

"First off... _Ow_! That is going to bruise." He rubbed his chest where Alya had obviously started up a bruise. "Second, I don't know what you're talking about."

The reporter looked down and shook her head before she looked back up at his green eyes, still close in his personal space.

Another poke jabbed into the same spot as before, making the boy yelp from the contact.

"Marinette!" She yelled, making half the students look her way. "Your the reason she isn't here today!" _*Poke*_ "What did you do Agreste?"

"Look-" Adrien backed away from the angry girl, waving his hands out in front of him in defence. "-I'm still not _sure_ what your getting at but how do you know this has to do with me?"

Alya wasn't that much shorter then the blonde but she still had a way to tower over him whenever she wanted to.

She walked back up to him, making him lean back away from Alya's finger that was now hovering over his face.

She was quite scary when she wanted to be.

"You know full well what I'm getting at model boy." Alya huffed. "You put my girl on the sidelines, allowing her heart to break while you cosy up to miss fencing partner." Her finger was getting closer and closer to his face, making Adrien lean back more and more until he couldn't. "I'm surprise she hasn't been akumitized because of you. I count my lucky stars that she isn't akumitized right this instance, or I'll send your sorry ass out on the feild to sort out the mess you have made."

How Ironic.

Backing away a bit, the reporter sighed. "I know Marinette wouldn't want me telling you this but I will not watch my friend suffer anymore." Alya started, taking a deep breath, ready to scold the blonde again.

"She likes me... I know."

"I... What?" The reporter froze mid poke, a puzzle look on her face as she processed what the blonde just said. "How did you..?"

"Know?" He finished off her sentence, finally able to stand up straight and fix his ruffled clothing.

_Well she told me._ Adrien said in his head, knowing full well Alya would want to know when that had happened. _She told my alter ego?_ Yep, that would go even better. Alya will definitely stop functioning if he told her that.

_Nino told him?_ That would make his friend be in trouble and Alya would hunt him down for answers. Thinking about it now, Adrien should throw his friend under the bus after he left him defenceless against his girlfriend.

"A lucky guess." He shrugged at her, giving the reporter a sheepish smile.

Alya's face went back to anger, lines forming on her forehead, making her face scrunched up even more in rage. Her finger went back up to his chest, poking it way harder then the last few times.

"You _think_ this is a game sunshine boy?" Alya shouted, making Adrien's eyes go wide and his hands go back up in defence again. "You might be my boyfriend's best friend but if you dare make my girl suffer like that again, I will make sure I turn into an akuma and kick your sorry ass."

The blonde swolled, nodding at the reporter before she turned away and walked back up from where she had came.

He stood there for what felt like eternity, staring at the wooden doors Alya had walked through, still like a statue.

"Dude." Nino placed his arm around the model, startling him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Adrien nodded, still staring out into the distance.

"I thought that would of been worse." The DJ walked in front of his veiw, snapping him back into reality. "She had daggers in her eyes when she found out you dragged Marinette along to your date. Dude, what were you thinking?"

Adrien finally realised what this was all about. Of course he upset his friend, she had shown that pain when she had revealed herself to him and Kagami.

"I wasn't." His voice cracked, showing a little sadness in his words.

Nino notice this, snaking his arm around Adrien's shoulder as he lead the blonde up into the school.

"Don't worry dude. She will calm down." They entered the school, locking eyes with Alya on the way through, she still had her eyebrows furrowed like before. "Sooner or later." The DJ chuckled.

Adrien also locked eyes with the reporter before she turned away from him to speak with Juleka. "I'm guessing later."

* * *

"Sir, Lila Rossi just sent this through." Nathalie stood by the door, awaiting for Grabriel to call her in.

The man nodded, allowing his assistant to enter. "This better be good, I have important business to attend to."

"Certainly." Nathalie smirked, handing over the tablet.

The video wasn't that good of quality but it got most of the conversation in it, making the man rub his chin in thought.

_"I know Marinette wouldn't want me telling you this but I will not watch my friend suffer anymore."_ Alya's voice boomed through the speakers.

_"She likes me... I know."_ Followed by Adrien voice, only his tone was much softer, just enough though that Gabriel heard what he had replied with.

The video continued on, cutting off when Nino had come to his side to comfort his son.

"It's the same girl your Akuma was after." Nathalie chimed in, making Grabriel look up at her.

He handed her the tablet back, gaining his composure and clearing his throat before he spoke. "Indeed." Grabriel turned and looked at the painting of Emilie, concentrating on every shape and colour it had to offer. "Make sure no one else has gotten a hold of this information."

"What about the girl?" Nathalie cautionally asked.

"If what her friend says is true, then she must need to take her frustrations out on something." Grabriel said in a sharp tone, making Nathalie grin. "Sooner or later."

"Would you like Mayura to step in as well?" She asked, getting a quick side glance from the man.

"You are still unwell Nathalie, I will not let you out on the feild for awhile." Grabriel turned back to the painting, his hands behind his back. "At least until you get better."

"As you wish sir." She bowed and left the room, leaving Grabriel to himself.

His hand gently touched the painting, looking up into the green eyes he had missed for so long. "I will bring you back to us dear Emilie, I will set things right and Marinette will help me do it." He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. "She will be my greatest creation."

* * *

"I told you again Alya, I'm fine, _really_, I'm just a bit under the weather, thats all."

Marinette laid on her bed, looking up out of her skylight and at the clear blue sky above. She had tried to convince her friend she was feeling unwell but Alya had other ideas as to why she wasn't at school.

That all pointed to one blonde model.

"We both know your not sick, so what's the deal?" Alya grumbled from the other end of the line.

She was still concerned for her friend after she had received a text early in the morning, notifying her she wasn't going to attend class today, so she called to check up on Marinette in her lunch break.

The bluenette's bed was covered in tissues, her nose all stuffed and runny. She just prayed that an akuma didn't make an appearance anytime soon. Her head already felt like a brick, weighting a tone whenever she moved from her comfy mattress.

The bluenette signed knowing full well Alya wouldn't drop the matter, no matter how stuffed up she sounded over the phone.

"I don't know what else to tell you but I'm sick, okay."

"It doesn't have to do with avoiding sunshine boy, does it?" Alya suggested.

"No! He has done nothing wrong Alya." Marinette blew her nose again, making Tikki peep an eye open from her spot on the bluenette's pillow. "I hope you haven't interrogated him Al! He already has enough stress in his life right now."

"You're too nice for your own good, you know that?" Alya squeaked into the phone.

Marinette giggled. "Thanks, I guess."

"Oh, that reminds me." The reporter peeped. "So model boy told Nino who told me that Adrien is now single." Alya squealed.

"-and?"

"And? Girl he is free to date again." Alya practically screamed from the other end of the line, surely catching a few glances around her.

Marinette pulled the device away from her ear, making sure she didn't go deaf from the excitment.

"I don't think I can do that."

That earnt a loud gasp from the reporter. "What? You been falling head over heels for him for this long and now your giving up? How sick are you?"

"Oh, so _now_ you believe I'm sick." Marinette said sarcastically.

"Well when you speak like that, you must be." Alya chuckled.

Marinette rolled over to her side, looking over the new photo's she had placed on her pin board. Most of the photo's of Adrien had disappeared, he only showed up in the group photo's.

A photo of her and Luka pulling faces on one of their outings was pinned up, beside a photo of her; Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Well mainly her kitty photo bombing her picture.

Still those memories were real and not forced. Her heart was steady in those photos but she would be lying to herself if she denied it didn't beat a bit faster every so often around the two boys.

She had forced a relationship with the blonde too much and maybe if Adrien didn't think of her that way he might be a better friend then a boyfriend. Marinette was more relaxed when she wasn't focused on perusing him.

"Marinette? You still there? Hello?" The reporter got worried when the bluenette hadn't replied in awhile.

"Yes, sorry Alya." She quickly replied, letting out a massive sneeze.

"Okay, now you should get some rest, we will talk about this more another time." Humming on the other side of the phone Alya continued. "I still want frequent updates girl."

"There is nothing more to talk about." Marinette grunted, rolling over face down into her pillow.

"Oh yes there is and don't think your getting away that easy!" The reporter giggled. "Okay, you get well, bye."

Line went dead.

Another grunt was heard, only this time it was muffled as Marinette tossed her phone across her bed.

"Everything will all work out in the end, you'll see." Came Tikki's sweet squeaky voice, her paw rubbing her head lightly.

The girl looked up at her Kwami who was so close to her face. Her eyes had troubles to adjust to the red creature.

"You think? I feel like someone is going to get hurt again, especially with all this going on. I don't know who but I can feel it."

"Nonsense Marinette. You're over thinking everything again." Tikki disagreed with her, jumping back on the pillow so she had a bit of space.

"Really? So your saying Kagami and Adrien breaking up had nothing to do with me?" Marinette question her Kwami. "Why she had been after me when she was akumitized?"

The kwami of creation shook her head at the bluenette, looking at the girl seriously. "You never once thought Adrien realized the relationship wasn't right, that he didn't want to drag her through something that wasn't real?"

"That doesn't explain who this other girl is if Kagami is out of the picture." Marinette argued knowing full well she wouldn't be that other girl.

Tikki went away for a moment and came back with a scrunched up piece of paper Marinette had tried to throw out after that embarrassing ordeal at the wax museum.

She grabbed the paper off her Kwami, shaking while she opened it. "Adrien's letter? Why are you showing me this?"

"Marinette if you think that other girl was Kagami then you haven't read this properly." Tikki crossed her arms, standing her ground with her chosen.

"I have read this plenty of times to know it off by heart." Marinette shot back at the red creature.

"Then you will know this was written way before Adrien and Kagami had met."

Marinette's eyes went wide before she scanned the writing again. Tikki was right, she had seen him chuck it into the bin on Valentine's Day a few weeks before he had met the fencer.

But if it wasn't her and wasn't Kagami, then who was he in love with?

The bluenette shut her eyes and sighed, crunching up the piece of paper again and tossing it down into the trash below her bed, missing by an inch.

"Why did you do that Marinette?" Tikki questioned, getting really confused with her weilders weird moods lately.

"I'm not getting invovled anymore. If he loves someone else then all I can do is be happy for him, nothing more."

Her kwami nodded, agreeing with her chosen and snuggling back up to her side as she laid back down on her pillow.

"Besides, that's what friends do... Right?"

* * *

**(A/N) 2350 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	13. Chapter 13 - Out Sick

**(A/N) This took a lot longer then expected...**

**I written this chapter out when I was half asleep only to read it over again and delete most it. It was done a week ago but then redone just the last few ****days. I just managed to sneak this in before my Soccer Game.**

**I'm hoping to post the next Chapter this weekend as I know how the next scene will play out with my two favourite people... sorry no spoilers.**

**P.S. I changed the cover of the book as I finally got around to drawing a cover, before I used one of my old drawing to tie me over until I got around to this. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Achoo!"_

"Are you sure you want to keep patrolling like this? We can stop and rest if you like." Chat asked, leaping over another building while his partner struggled to keep up.

She landed a bit off balanced, reaching her arms out to grab anything that was nearby. The only problem was her cold brought out the clumsy Marinette from within, making her lose more balance then what she thought she had.

"Whoa, whoa!" Chat caught her fall, smiling at her when she glanced up at him. "I got you little bug."

Ladybug's face heated up from the closeness of her partner, or was it from her sickness? She wasn't quite sure at this stage.

Chat locked onto her bluebell eyes, looking at them a bit longer then he normally would. His breathing was steady, fanning her already heated cheeks.

Ladybug, however had stopped breathing, her heart beated way faster then it normally would. his green eyes pierced through her soul, lighting it up from within.

Did she always have this feeling around him?

Chat Noir was the first to break the moment, quickly retracting his hands off from her and rubbing his nape as he glanced into the distance at the lights of the Eiffel Tower.

Memories of the way Marinette looked at him at the zoo was all that was flashing through his mind. He could see that same hurt flash through Ladybug's eyes and it pained him. Her bluebell eyes somehow remind him of Marinette's.

Did they always share the same colour eyes?

Chat cleared his throat, watching his partner perched herself on the edge of the building. "Do you want to end patrol early tonight? I think it would be best if you rested up."

Ladybug waved him off, placing her chin into her hands. "I'm fine Chaton, really."

"You sure?" He asked cautionally, sitting down next to her. "Hawkmoth hasn't struck in days, everything seems quiet. I can handle the rest of patrol on my own."

She looked his way, still resting her heavy head in the palm of her hand. "That's the thing kitty, he hasn't attacked Paris, we should be more alert then normal."

He groaned, placing his own chin between his gloved hands. "Maybe he has given up or he is sick as well?"

A hearty laugh echoed through the air, followed by some strain coughing. "W-We aren't that l-lucky Chat." She choked, her fist covering her mouth as she finished her coughing fit.

"I might not be but you!" He looked her way and grinned. "Your out of action and he still hasn't attacked. I find that luck within itself." When Ladybug's face frowned from under her mask he quickly responded. "Well not completely out of action... but still."

"Touch wood." She pushed her finger tips to his forehead, making him tilt over slightly and bounce back her way.

"Hey! My head isn't made of wood." Chat rubbed the spot she had placed her gloved fingers on.

"You sure about that kitty?" She smiled cheekily at him, flicking the bell on his chest and hearing the ding ring thought the late night air. "With your witty humour I was sure there must of been a log jammed in there somewhere."

He laughed along with her comment. "We wooden want that for battle, now wood we." His eyebrows wiggled from beneath his mask.

"Out with the puns again I see." Ladybug chuckled, resting her head on Chat's shoulder.

Feeling her warm face hit his suit, Chat froze, straighting up from the proximity she was to him.

It wasn't the first time she had shown that kind of affection towards him but the feeling that came with it was new.

A few months ago Chat would of yearn for the attention of his partner, having her this close would of made his heart skip a beat.

But it somehow didn't feel right.

That same unsettling feeling he had when Kagami had leant in for a kiss, his first kiss. Thinking about that now Chat was sure he wanted to share that first moment with Ladybug; one that he had remembered.

But that also didn't sit right when he thought about it now.

Chat relaxed a bit, letting his shoulders fall marginally. Ladybug's head moved closer to his neck from the sudden shift. Her hair brushed against his chin, the strands lightly tickling him by the soft wind blowing on them.

"I miss you." She said suddenly but calmly, making Chat knit his eyebrows together.

"I'm right here LB." He laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Blue orbs looked up at him, tilting her head ever so slightly. Her eyelashes flickered a few times before she spoke again. "Not like that silly cat." Wrapping her arm around his bicep she snuggled into him warmly with her eyes tightly shut. "I mean, I just miss you... you know."

A small chuckle rumbled from his throat, looking at the girl peacfully hugging into him. "Elaborate please."

This was a new side of her he hadn't seen, the cuddly side of his partner. He didn't know if it was her sickness or the lack of heed he had given her these last few months, but it was still hard to enjoy this new attention from her.

"Your puns." She started. "The annoying nicknames." A light giggle was heard. "-and... _ACHOO!_"

"I didn't think you would miss my allergies." He laughed, looking at his red polkadot partner as she rubbed the back of her gloved hand on her nose.

"No I... _ACHOO!"_ Ladybug tried to speak but was interrupted by a fit of sneezes.

"Okay... I think we will definitely call it a night." Chat placed the back of his gloved hand on her forehead when she had sat up from his shoulder. "This cold air is making you burn up."

"I'm fine Chat, I told you." She tried to wave him off, turning her head away from him to sneeze again. _"Achoo!"_

Turning back his way again he could see how a few minutes of constant sneezing had changed her. Blue eyes surround by blood shot red, her cheeks had lost the colour in them, making her skin pale and warm.

"You're not fine." Chat argued. "You either go home or I'll carry you through Paris until I find out where you live."

Ladybug wasn't in the mood to fight him, knowing full well he had won this battle. On other occasions she would of protested, her height might not be on her side but Chat knew to back down when she wanted to put her point across.

"Fine." She grumbled.

Chat was the first one up from his spot, helping his partner up by holding out his hand. His grip yanked Ladybug up too quickly from her spot before she could get her barings, making her fall into Chat's chest on impact.

Why was she so much more clumsy when she was sick?

"Sorry!" They said in sync, moving away from each other as fast as they came together.

Ladybug glanced away while Chat placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it ever so slightly.

She looked back at him breifly, her heart feeling light but her head feeling heavy. "Are you going home?" She questioned.

He side glanced at her, green eyes glowing in the night. "No." He said a little too fast. "Uhh... I'm going to do few rounds. Need to think about some stuff."

Ladybug nodded and without another word took off into the night, leaving Chat Noir to his thoughts.

* * *

Marinette wrapped herself in a small blanket on her deck chair, just enough to keep her warm but not cook her completely.

Sleep was so much harder then she envisioned. She wasn't expecting her room to feel like the sun had been camping out while she was gone but it must of.

Her sickness was really taking a toll on her.

Sweat was beading down her skin, the shirt Luka had gotten her was sticking to her body and every inch of her bed felt more uncomfortable the more she tossed and turned.

So outside was her only option.

Luck was definitely not on her side tonight, the bluenette didn't know if she was shaking from being hot, cold or sick anymore, they all seem to give her the same reaction.

When will this nightmare end? She thought.

* * *

A loud groan was heard from a few blocks away making the feline superhero twitch his ears in the direction it had came from.

This was the only time Chat could get to himself, thinking things over without anyone being on top of him. Everyone was on his case the last week and it was driving him insane.

He would of been happy to share some of his insecurities with his partner but when she had turned up sick he wasn't about to dump that load on her and make her think on how to approach such a situation.

Instead he got himself stuck in more of a sink hole, having now Ladybug show him affection he always craved for this past year.

Love was confusing, life was confusing.

Another groan echoed through the night sky, having the hero pick it up once again. If it wasn't for his super hearing skills he might of never heard such sounds but it got him curious.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

* * *

Leaping and bounding from rooftop to rooftop, Chat landed across from a familar bakery, catching the smells it still had to offer.

He hadn't heard the unpleasant groaning for awhile now but it still didn't sit right with him until he checked up on where it came from.

Night vision picked up movement on the balcony across from him, just above Marinette's room.

Chat got his baton out, ready to attack the intruder. Silently he decended to the ground and snuck across the street without a sound.

His claws climbed up the side of the house, reaching Marinette's round window.

As his cat ears peeped into veiw of the balcony, followed by his green feline eyes.

WHAM!

A thud was heard followed by a loud gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Chat Noir, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

**(A/N) 1700 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	14. Chapter 14 - An Eventful Night

**(A/N) It's here as promised.**

**I had some fun with this chapter so I hope you like it, was a bit stumped at the start but managed to weave it in with what I wanted to happen at the end.**

**I hope you Enjoy...**

* * *

**_Wham!_**

A loud clunk echoed into the night as the broom stick made contact between chat's feline ears.

This was not how he pictured his quiet night to turn out.

"Chat Noir, I'm _so_ sorry!" A gasp was heard followed by a clang when the object of interest hit the ground.

Chat managed to keep a grip on the side of Marinette's balcony, his claws digging into any cracks or bumps the old building accumulated over the years.

He could feel the egg on his head grow, a pulsating pain now going through every inch of his brain causing now a migraine to form.

A clawed hand went up to the spot that had somehow hurt more then he thought it could, rubbing the now obvious bump that was beginning to cut through his thick blonde hair.

Why him, why his luck?

"Chat? A-are you... okay?" Marinette cautionally asked, her hands stretched out but unsure in where to put them.

Looking up at the girl, her figure came into view. The concerned look on her face followed by her flush red cheeks made Chat furrow his mask. She didn't look well, much like how Ladybug looked only moments ago.

Was there a bug going around?

"Chat? Say something!" Her voice was worried and fearful.

"B-bug!" He replied in a daze.

Marinette jumped slightly by the mention of her alter-ego, fearing he had figured her out. "W-what?" Startled she squeaked.

"Ummm... ugh!" Chat rubbed his head again, closing his eyes briefly to focus on what he wanted to come out of his mouth. "I mean, y-you got a bug... in your hair."

The bluenette yelped, patting her head frantically to get whatever thing made its way onto her hair.

Chat saw amusement in the way Marinette jumped around like a crazy person, managing to get up on her railing and chuckling to himself.

Laughter made most of the pain fade away.

The bug finally fell onto the ground, making the bluenette jump back and shake in disgust. "Gross!" She stuck her tounge out and continued to pat her head to make sure it was the only thing that was there.

He continued to laugh.

"It's not funny!" She piped, getting angry at the black cladded hero. "I will whack you again." Marinette warned.

Chat put his gloved hands out in front of him, trying to suck in the laughter and defend himself at the same time.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Princess." Tears of joy pricked his eyes, biting his bottom lip so he didn't start bursting in hysterics again. "You got to admit, it was pretty funny."

Marinette picked up the broom, sending the feline a warning she was being serious, but her sickness made her facial expression soften, not looking anywhere as serious as her body was currently showing.

That triggered him, not able to hold it in any longer he crack up, almost falling off the railing. "P-please stop-p! Your k-killing me!"

Her face tried to show anger but to no avail could she hold it. Sharing the same laughter he was letting out into the quiet air.

Strain coughing was heard, followed by Marinette collapsing on her knee's. Laughter came to a halt, Chat realising in that instant she was struggling to breathe.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" He was by her side within a second, her hand gripping his as she tried to take steady breath's between each cough.

After awhile she shook her head, letting him know she was still struggling. Another set of barking came from her throat, her breathing sounding more scratchy then before.

Chat wasn't sure in what to do, how to help. He couldn't just go down into her house and help himself to her medicine cabinet.

Her father would grab him by the tail and chuck him out for sure. Even if he didn't see him he wouldn't know where to look for the stuff.

Her grip tighten around his hand, her forehead fell on his shoulder. Chat froze for a moment, only to relax and place his clawed hand on her back, rubbing big circles to soothe her.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Marinette managed to peep after a few moments.

By then Chat rested his chin on the top of her head, placing himself more comfortably on the ground. She was half lying on him by that stage, moving her head onto his chest.

Chat shook his head softly, feeling the strands tickle his chin. "Don't be sorry for feeling sick, Princess. It's not your fault."

Her body shifted, pushing off the comfort of his suit, she could feel the cool breeze hit her skin where once warm leather sat.

"Not about that." Blue orbs were wide but bloodshot. "I'm sorry I hit you with that broom."

His eyes soften at her, green popping through his black mask. He pulled her in, holding her close to his chest as her body cradled in his arms.

"I'll be fine." He chuckled lightly. "I am a superhero after all. I can take a good beating, even from a Civlian who can somehow match an akuma's strength."

Her head tilted up at him giving him an annoyed look. "Way to make me feel worse."

Grip got a little tighter around her. "You should feel privileged. Your strong Marinette, much stronger then you think."

Sighing she snuggled back into his chest, accepting the compliment from her cladded partner. She wasn't going to argue with him when she felt like her body was dying.

That would be saved for another day.

* * *

The night proceeded and Chat sat on the hard ground of Marinette's balcony as the bluenette rested on him. A purr resonating from his chest, relaxing both Marinette and himself.

Her breathing had steadied, her body had gotten heavy. Falling perfectly into the crook of his neck, her nose lightly brushed his bell, making little jingle noises every so often.

She had fallen asleep.

Chat didn't want to move her but the hard surface was really causing cramps in places he never thought were possible.

His hands snaked their way under Marinette's knee's and behind her back, scooping her up into a bridal hold and making his way down the trap door into Marinette's room.

Placing her on the bed, her mouth slightly gaped, a light snore rumbled from her throat. He stared at her smiling for a breif moment before shifting away from her body.

Chat notice her bed was full of tissues, the soft light paper scrunched up everywhere on top of her doona and near her pillow.

He wasn't going to let her sleep in this mess.

Looking around her room in the dead of night, he managed to find her little trash bin on her floor near her computer desk.

Jumping down, his boots were silent as they hit the carpet. The monitor was the only light that was glowing in the room but Chat didn't seem to care. Night vision already picked up where he was in the very pink space.

Clawed hand reached for the small trash can, picking it up with ease. He paused though, noticing another piece of paper scrunched up beside it, only this one was much thicker with familar writing scribbled around it.

Chat wasn't one to snoop into other people's business, but something about this really drew him in, wanting to know what was inside.

He picked up the paper, slowly unfolding it so it didn't make much noise but to his luck every pull sounded like a loud crunch echoing through the room.

Marinette groaned, turning on her side away from Chat's view. That made the feline hero to freeze on the spot, like a scared cat with his hair sticking up at all ends.

Once the movement had stopped he continued, deciding it was best if he opened it up faster this time.

The first line popped out at him like a sore thumb, the familar hand writing, the constant scribbles when words didn't match.

It was his poem he written out for Ladybug.

He was dreaming, he must of been dreaming. There was no way Marinette had that in her possession, he threw it out. He threw it in the trash at school.

At school!

Blood drained from his face as pieced everything together.

Marinette was the one who written him that responds, had pour as much heart and soul into her reply as he put into his peom. It was nothing new knowing Marinette liked him but for this long?

Sitting down at her desk chair he placed his hands over his face, trying to hold in a groan that wanted to escape him.

It had hit him and hard.

He had put Marinette through so much more pain then he thought. Dragging her along to dates with Kagami, making her pour her heart and soul out to him at the wax museum only to laugh about it like it was a joke, the constant stuttering.

It was all there, smacking him in the face for so long and he was too stupid to see the signs.

Now she thought the poem he written out was based on her, was meant for her.

She even kept the damn thing and sent him a reply only for him to push it aside and actually think it was Ladybug all this time.

What was he thinking?

Even when he had clued on it was the same handwriting he still pushed it onto the back burner.

He could now picture Plagg laughing at him for being so oblivious to all of this. Oh how he wasn't looking forward to detransforming now.

Chat's feline ears swivled when movement was heard behind him. A book fell from Marinette's shelf, making the hero jump at the sound.

The computer screen lit up when his elbow jolted and hit the mouse. A bright light lit up the room making Chat squint his eyes at the screen.

What was he seeing?

Hearts surrounding his cilvian face were all over the desktop. Nearly all the modelling pictures from Magazines and some even Alya had taken where plastered all over Marinette's computer.

Chat's face couldn't get much redder.

What didn't make sense was those photos were now gone from her walls, the only proof they had exsisted was the old sticky tape still stuck onto the pink wallpaper.

What was next? A schedule of his every movement under her bed?

Another book fell off the shelf behind him, turning Chat's attention back on what had startled him in the first place.

His feline eyes couldn't pick up anything so he went to suss it out, only to stiffen when Marinette shifted in her sleep again.

That was his cue to go, he didn't want to be caught or wake up the bluenette after she had been coughing her lungs out for goodness knows how long into the night.

He had done enough snooping for his own good and he didn't think he could take anymore unexpected surprises tonight.

* * *

Quickly cleaning up the tissues, Chat placed her bin at the end of her bed, away from her feet.

He didn't want her creating more mess by kicking it over, especially if she was going to wake up worse then she was the night before.

A small snore was all that was heard from the girl, smiling down at her as a little drool ran down her cheek and into her hair.

Why was he smiling?

He shook the though out of his head and leant down a placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She smiled in her sleep at the sudden affection making Chat wonder if she actually felt what he had done.

If he was being honest with himself he did like Marinette. Something about her made him light up an unknown feeling from within and seeing her at her worse made him appreciate her even more.

Even if he was oblivious to those feelings.

Chat turned and in the corner of his eye notice the only pictures on her wall were now on her pin board.

The smile on his face widen when he went through each photo of their class and group photos of their friends but when he caught the photo of Luka and her pulling faces followed by a photo of him and Ladybug, his masked creased into a frown.

He rememberd she had picked Luka that day at the zoo and his heart still belong to Ladybug.

Who was he kidding, she wouldn't like him now. That's why she had chucked out his poem and had ripped down all the photos.

Luka was now in her life and doing something he failed to do; to look after her and care for her. Instead he made a fool out of her and caused her pain.

Taking a steady breath, Chat turned and made his way up through the trap door and onto her balcony.

He turned back to face where he had came from one last time before bounding off on his staff into the night.

If Luka made Marinette happy then he had to accept that and not interfere in her life anymore.

* * *

**(A/N) 2200 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	15. Chapter 15 - Heart Break

**(A/N) Happy Valentine's Day**

**I know I'm posting a Chapter called 'Heart Break' on Love Day lol sorry not sorry.**

**This wasn't the chapter I had written out though, I wanted to put more into this and explain it more but I couldn't find a way to end it and it was so short as well, so I written this out instead.**

**I got inspired by the song Happier by Marshmellow ft Bastille. I also got 3 Ships in this Chapter so I hope you like the mixture.**

**It's 4am here in Aus so I'm off to hit the hay... goodnight/morning everyone.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_He kissed me!_

Marinette smiled to herself, her heart pounding at an accelerating pace. She touched the spot where Chat's soft lips were placed, still feeling that strange tingling sensation.

If Tikki didn't tell her it was real, that it wasn't just her silly mind playing tricks on her. Then she would of thought it was all just a dream.

Thank goodness it wasn't.

The way he looked after her when she was sick, purring while he held her tight made her heart soar with a new fondness towards her partner.

A feeling she never thought was possible to have around him.

Sure her alter-ego had kissed him before, the last time being more intimate then a kiss on the forehead but she was too focus on the job then to appreciate what it really felt like at the time.

A small giggle escaped her mouth as she felt giddy about the newly fond feeling she had towards her partner.

"What's so funny?" Luka asked, sipping his coffee while he stared at the girl in front of him.

Finally coming down from cloud nine, Marinette realised she had been out of it for awhile. "_Oh_. Umm..." She didn't know what to say to him.

Today was meant to be her first real date with Luka, taking her out to a cafe just down the road from her place.

She just had to be thinking about another boy right now.

_What is wrong with me?_ Marinette thought, whacking her fist against her head lightly.

Luka's eyebrow went up, making the bluenette stop in her tracks, going red in the face, her hand stilled in the air.

Quickly, she tired to cover for herself. "I... _uhhh_..." looking around the place, her eyes set on her strawberry thickshake that was in front of her. "It just tastes so good."

Her lying skills would be getting as good as Lila's by now if she kept this up.

Luka still looked at her strangely, going silent for a breif moment before he finally spoke. "You haven't even touched it yet!" Luka pointed out, making Marinette hit her head yet again.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She repeated in her head. Of course she didn't.

Fumbling with another explaination the musican just put up his hand to stop her. Awkward silence then filling the air as he sipped his coffee again.

"You want to talk about the real reason you were spaced out or should I guess?" Luka suggested, giving the bluenette a way to come clean before he said anything to make her feel even worse.

"No..."

Marinette looked back down at her shake, twittling her thumbs in her lap and kicking her foot lightly on the tables leg.

The blue tip boy just smiled at her, he wasn't angry that she hadn't been in this world for the last ten minutes, he was more so curious to know what had put a smile on her face when she hadn't been feeling herself in such a long time.

"It's just nice to see you smiling again, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Marinette looked up at him, guilt wrenching at her heart. "It's nothing." She said slowly in a whisper.

"Can't be nothing." Luka's hand came across the table, thumb running along the top of her hand. "You can tell me you know, I won't judge."

Why did Luka have to be so sweet?

"You will get mad-" Marinette pointed out. "-and I don't want you to be akumatized again."

"Hawkmoth has been dormant for a few weeks now. Besides I can handle it." Luka said sincerely. "I just want your happiness Marinette, nothing more."

"Oh Luka." Placing her face in her hands she let out a strained sob. "I can't hurt you."

He shuffled his chair to her side, allowing the girl to fall awkwardly on his shoulder. The musican rubbed her back, making the fabric of her cardigan crease.

"Why don't we take a walk, clear your mind before you tell me." Luka suggested, getting up before helping Marinette up from her spot.

She nodded and wiped away her stray tears, taking Luka's hand into her own and grabbing her thickshake before she had left.

* * *

They strolled down the Seine and towards Marinette's house, taking their time as the walked along the sidewalk. The silence was nice but she felt more guilty every step they took.

This was wrong, it was all wrong. She was meant to move on from Adrien and not interfere with Chat Noir.

Bunnix warned it wasn't the right time to be with him; even though she was still stumped in how that even happened in the first place.

But her heart now yearned for him in a way she never though would happen so anything was possible.

Mixing work with pleasure was never a good combination.

Then here was Luka. He loved her from the moment he met her and wasn't afraid to tell her that. He listen to her cry, was there through her heartbreak, even when things went wrong he never questioned any of it.

He knew silence was all she needed at that moment and he listen to her pain without having to breathe a word.

How could she pass up such a sweet and caring boy?

"Listen." Marinette started, not really thinking about what was coming out of her mouth at that moment. "You know how we talked about soulmates a few months back."

Luka nodded, but kept his focus in front of him.

"Well I..." Marinette couldn't tell him, she just couldn't.

Even if she did explain her feeling towards her partner, she couldn't put a name to him. It was too dangerous.

The musican walked in front of her and stopped, making the girl halt on the spot. He didn't need words to show her he understood, instead his hands wrapped around her frame as he kissed the top of her head lightly.

She stiffen but then complied, snaking her own hands around his body. Her heart beated just a little bit faster with the sudden affection.

No words were spoken as the sun set around them, creating a mixture of colours in the sky. They just held each other tight in an embrace.

"Go get him." Luka said suddenly, making Marinette's eyes snap open. He pulled away from the embrace, hands still on her shoulders as he looked at her in awe. "I said, go _get_ him."

The blunette's mouth was gaped in shock, not fully understanding why. "What... But I..?"

"You don't need to explain Marinette. Whoever this person is has made you happy. I have heard this tune for awhile now and I always question why you picked me when your heart belonged to someone else." Luka smiled but sadness filled his eyes.

He pretended he was okay. Her happiness always his top priority, even if he wasn't the cause of it.

She didn't argue with him, instead crushed him in another tight hug. "Thank you Luka."

Looking back up at him she smile then turned away, running for the closes alleyway to transform.

Luka watched her leave, a tear falling down his cheek. He might not of like his advice but he wanted her to be happier.

Even if that broke his own heart.

* * *

It was almost time for Chat's patrol but Marinette didn't want to wait for him to show up on her balcony. Instead she decided her alter-ego would be the best way to tell him how she felt.

The last time didn't work out with her cilvian self.

She was going to do it, confess her feeling to a boy and this time her confidence soared. She was ready to give Chat her heart and let him have the reveal he always wanted.

If Bunnix was going to think this would stuff up time she would show up and stop her now before she arrived at the patrol spot.

But she never showed.

Ladybug was the first one there, excitedly kicking her legs back and forward as they dangled off the rooftop.

She could of sworn time was not on her side though, getting anxious that the clock only moved a few minutes when it felt like she had been sitting there for hours.

It was already dark too.

* * *

"Ladybug? What are you doing here." Chat arrived with a rubbery thump, his staff shutting with a clank as he placed behind his back. "It's not your day to patrol."

Ladybug turned towards her partner, a bright smile on her face that clearly showed her pearly whites. How he didn't hear her rapid paced heart, made her count her lucky stars.

"Oh, I know. The night is beautiful isn't it? I just had to come out and enjoy the view." She looked back towards the Paris sky and sighed.

_Tell him, tell him now._ Her voice rang inside her head over and over.

Chat sat next to her, smiling himself. "It is."

Looking towards her partner again, her breathing stopped. He wasn't looking her way but she just knew then and there in her heart she wanted to be with him.

"_Actually_." Ladybug started, pulling Chat's attention back towards her. "I'm here for another reason."

The black cladded superhero tilted his head in confusion. "And what would that be for?" He questioned.

_You can do it Marinette, just tell him. Be yourself._ She screamed to herself.

"I idenity want you." Ladybug let out a quick breath.

_Not like that, you idiot! _Her brained yelled at her.

Chat's face furrowed at her, the sentence clearly making no sense to him.

Squinting her eyes shut she said it slower this time. "I want to... Know. Your. Identity."

Now he was really confused.

Opening up her eyes again the first thing she saw was Chat's bewielded face. Did she not say it right again?

"_Why_?" He finally questioned.

Why?

"Umm... cause I'm the guardian." She piped, a little too angrily.

Chat shook the confused look off his face and started again. "I mean why now?"

This was her moment to come clean, no more lies.

Playing with her ribbions she looked away from him, a blush dusting her cheeks. "I just uhh..." Taking a deep breathe she looked his way. "I wanna be with you Chat."

Be with him?

His heart stopped, his face went pale. All his life he wanted those words to come out of Ladybug's mouth, to longingly have her confess her feelings to him.

But it felt wrong.

"No!" Chat said a little bit abruptly.

"No?" Ladybug repeated, giving him a strange look.

The black cladded hero got up from his spot and paced the rooftop. "I just... I _can't_!" Placing a gloved hand through his hair, Chat sighed.

"Why can't you?" Ladybug asked getting up from her spot as well and walking towards her partner. "I'm giving you my heart Chat, I finally giving in to my feelings and I'm willing to go all in for you."

Stopping he shook his head and looked down at his steel cap boots. "I know, I just can't give you mine."

Ladybug was a bit taken back. Shocked her partner had rejected her confession. "You _can't_ or you _won't_." Anger was now pooling in her veins.

"I'm in love with someone else okay!" He turned and yelled out to her, fearing the whole neighbourhood had heard him as well.

"Your not with anyone." Ladybug pointed out.

"I just..." He shook on the spot looking away from his red and black polkadot partner. "I'm sorry."

Then he took off without warning. making Ladybug huff in anger.

Grabbing her yo-yo from around her waist, Ladybug took off the opposite way with tears in her eyes. They were blowing into her hair as the wind whipped into her face.

She had made a fool out of herself again.

Luck was not on her side, nothing ever went her way. She had given up the one who gave his all to her just so she could get her heart broken yet again.

It was all a mess.

Landing on her balcony Ladybug collapsed in a kneeling position, taking a shaking breath as her transformation dropped.

She didn't want to cry, didn't want to be angry. Holding it in was her best option unless she wanted to be the next victim for an akuma.

But that was all short lived.

Anger began to rage in her, tears began to run down her cheeks. Tikki watched as her chosen looked up and whacked the first thing that came into contact with her hand.

The flower pot smashed on the ground, startling the bluenette for just a minute until she got up the kicked the coffee table over, followed by another flower pot hitting now the brick wall and her outdoor chair almost up turning off her balcony.

How someone could hurt her heart like Chat did, like Adrien had, really made all those emotions come out in one big tantrum.

There was nothing left to kick over or smash so the bluenette fell on her knees and let out a loud sob. Hands cover her face as the tears streamed down over her fingertips.

The purple butterfly came her way, getting closer and closer with each flap. Tikki tried to snap Marinette out of it, to warn her chosen about the danger behind her, but she was in hysterics, the crying only getting louder by the second.

The kwami quickly removed her earrings and phased into her room, waiting for the damaged to happen. Instead what the red bug heard next made her sigh in relief.

"Cataclysm!"

Catching the butterfly with his destructive hand, Chat quickly wrapped his other arm around Marinette.

The bluenette was startled and looked towards her partner. "C-Chat!" She said between sobs.

Anger pooled through again and instead of taking in his embrace, Marinette pushed him away.

"Leave me alone." She yelled at him, getting up and walking away from him.

"Princess what's wrong, speak to me." Chat tried to touch her again instead she whacked his clawed hand away.

"Go away." Marinette yelled again, surely grabbing some attention from people that living around her.

He attempted again, only this time managing to snake his arms around her, holding onto her tightly.

"Marinette speak to me."

The bluenette struggled in his grip, punching his chest as she cried. "Just leave me alone, Chat, please!"

He wasn't going to leave her in the state she was in. "That's not happening. Your too upset to be left alone. I'm not leaving your side."

With no hope in making him leave, Marinette fell into the ground, bring the black cladded hero with her.

Sobs still shook her body as Chat ran his fingers through her hair, untying her piggy tails and making her hair hang loose around her shoulders.

He really loved her hair down, it suited her.

Placing a shaky kiss on her hair, Marinette jumped at the sudden affection, looking up towards her partner.

Chat looked back at her, a worried on his face. What came next was a total shock to him.

Marinette kissed him.

Lips connected in the most awkward way, salty tears were mixing through with saliva but Chat didn't care, instead he melted into her lips, fully appreciating every new feeling that was electrifying his senses.

The bluenette pulled away, making Chat whimper from the loss of warmth from her soft lips.

He wanted her, he wanted more.

It felt so right at that moment, even if he told himself to stay away from her and let her be happy with Luka, Chat knew he couldn't do that anymore.

Marinette was all he wanted, he loved her.

Biting her lip, Marinette finally made eye contact with him, seeing the shock in his face. "Sorry, I..."

Before she could finish that sentence he had kissed her again, this time holding her with a firm grip

Fingers ran through his hair, deepening the kiss that made her heart pound a million miles per second. This was happening and it felt so right.

But in the wrong way.

The beeping of Chat's ring pulled them out of the moment. Making the two of them freeze on the spot.

It was on its final paw, going ballistic through the silent air and neither of them had time to do anything about it.

Marinette gripped him tightly and closed her eyes, cradled in his arms. Chat placed his back against the railing, holding onto her firmly as his transformation dropped.

"I won't look." Marinette said, knowing full well he didn't want to reveal himself earlier.

Adrien kissed her hair before he rested his chin on her head. "I know princess." He whispered, smiling to himself. "I know."

* * *

**(A/N) 2800 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	16. Chapter 16 - Wants and Needs

**(A/N) Good Morning to everyone as it is 3am here**.

**I know I'm late, this Chapter was just so hard to do. I wanted to explain more of their relationship before getting into the good stuff and the reveal. (At least I already know what to do with that chapter.)**

**I'm not so good at explaining Adrien's affection but I hope you get what I'm getting at. It's kinda a boring story line but the boring ones make the good ones better as they'll explain more of what's going on.**

**Hopefully I will get next chapter out by Friday and get back on schedule. Sorry for the delay.**

**Anyways, I hope you Enjoy...**

* * *

The desire of one's affection was always craved by the blonde model.

The lack of attention from his father and Nathalie really made it all the more need to find that love from someone else.

Of course he was an idiot; as Plagg said he was the night before; for getting that sort of attention from the bluenette in his Superhero form.

He knew he should of waited until school the next day to overture a relationship with her as Adrien instead.

But timing is everything.

When she had kissed him, he wasn't thinking about who was kissing her back. He wasn't thinking about the danger that could come with this newly found feeling he had at that moment.

Marinette was on his mind, had always been on his mind. He finally decided not to push that feeling aside and let it surface and be known to him.

It was a hard to turn down the only girl he thought he had loved all this time, but his heart yearned for Marinette and it had for quite awhile now.

Maybe he should of given Ladybug a chance to explain, to give her the reveal and maybe then he might of changed his feelings towards her.

But it was too late now. As Chat Noir would say; his claws were in too deep.

Pun intended.

The need to have Marinette close to him only grew as the day went on, even sleep didn't help when all he wanted was to breathe in her scent again.

She just smelt so good.

Adrien's gaze had locked onto the said girl as she entered the school grounds with a skip in her step. He couldn't help but smile at her when he had notice the spark in her eyes had returned after being gone for so many months.

It made him giddy to think that he did this to her.

Marinette was besides Alya when she had spotted the blonde staring at her, immediately locking her blue orbs with his green ones.

A blush creeped up on her cheeks and when Adrien forgot it who he was at that given moment; giving the girl a breif wink that only Chat Noir would give Ladybug, made her loose all concerntration, tripping on someone's school bag and bolding over a bypassing student flat on the floor.

Adrien's eyes shot with concern, his body jolted out of his seat next to Nino only to sit back down when his friend held tightly onto his shoulder.

The blonde had forgotten Nino had been talking to him this whole time, last he heard was something about a mix for Alya's upcoming birthday but of course he had lost all focus when Marinette had turned up to school.

"Dude, where are you going?" Nino gave him a knowing look, obviously seeing the same thing he witness only moments ago.

"No where." It came as a straight out lie to save him the explaination.

It took a moment as the DJ focused on the two girls out into the distance and then back to the blonde to really know why his friend had been acting strangely.

"Do you _want_ Alya to eat you alive again?" Nino chuckled, seeing Adrien flinch at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"I'm not staring I swear!" Word vomit just kept coming out of Adrien's mouth, worried he was going to get in trouble at any given moment.

"Dude, your not going to get killed... _yet_. But if you keep looking at Marinette like a love sick puppy and Alya catches you, I assure you she _will_ want answers."

Adrien swolled, sweat starting to bead down his face. Alya was one scary person when she wanted to be and knowing what Nino had said he didn't doubt his friend for a spilt second.

"I-I swear, I-I wasn't." Adrien stuttered.

The DJ saw the uneasy look Adrien was wearing, waving his hands frantically in front of him as he tried to explain himself.

"Hey man, I'm joking." Another hard pat went down on his shoulder, making the blonde jump again. "Look if you have feelings for Marinette I wouldn't blame you, just make sure your feelings are genuine though or Alya would have your head."

The blonde sighed, looking away from his best friend. "I think I stuff that up already Nino. She has her heart set on someone else." It was the half truth but Adrien couldn't tell him about her kiss with Chat Noir.

"She isn't dating Luka if that's what your asking." Nino implied. "Alya told me that she had turned him down all because she was in love with _someone else._" A little nudge to Adrien's shoulder got the blonde looking directly at his friend again. "Guess her feelings for you haven't changed after all."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have _feelings_ for Adrien anymore? Are you still sick girl?"

The conversation was going well, until Marinette opened her big mouth to Alya, telling her it wasn't Adrien jitters that had caused her clumsiness.

Of course Adrien's wink had set her off, picturing Chat Noir in his place as he did it.

She really had to shake her head from that thought. There was no way they were one in the same.

"I _don't_." She argued. "Is it so hard to believe that maybe I jumped into this a little too fast, I mean, I haven't even gotten to know him well enough yet to even have those sorts of feelings for him."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Alya said in all seriousness.

Marinette placed a hand on her friends shoulder and smiled. "I'm right here Alya, I haven't gone anywhere."

The reporter just gawked at her, mouth hung open and in shock. "We worked this hard for you to say you jumped in too fast! Are you serious?" Alya whined. "There has to be someone else then if Adrien isn't on your mind anymore."

More questions fired at the bluenette, making Marinette take a step back to get some breathing space from the reporter, her hands waving in the air frantically.

"There _isn't_ anyone, I swear."

Oh yes there was.

Alya's arm hooked onto Marinette's as she dragged the girl out of the bathroom and towards the classroom.

The bell had rang as they exited and pools of students flocked the halls in a rush.

"I'm going to get it out of you one way or another, don't you _think_ you're getting away that easily." Alya waved her finger near her friends face as she dragged Marinette up the set of stairs to their first class of the day.

* * *

The reporter had let go of Marinette's arm as they entered the classroom, going over to sit on Nino's lap as she pulled down his cap over his eyes. With a light chuckle from the both of them, Alya had snaked her arms around his neck, stopping him from fixing his cap and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other briefly in pure awkwardness. The bluenette quickly walking to her seat behind him, hoping he wouldn't lock eyes with her again while this was still happening in front of them.

Adrien turned in his seat, about to say something to the girl behind him but when the teacher interrupted the happy couple beside him he knew not to disrupt while she was in the room, but he was also desperate to talk to the girl he shared the same moment with less then twelve hours ago.

That need of affection was still eating him alive.

"Alya, Nino, you have been told before to do these things at home and not at school. Please sit before I have to write you both up for detention." Mrs Bustier scold.

Alya got off Nino's lap, not looking anywhere near as embarrassed as Marinette clearly was. The poor girls face was red and flustered when the reporter had finally entered her seat.

"Girl, you okay?" Alya asked, clearly confused in why her friend was in such a state.

Marinette just nodded, the colour of her cheeks finally coming out from all that redness. She didn't miss Adrien's sudden glance when Alya had questioned her about it.

Why was he always looking her way?

* * *

The need to talk to Marinette really got Adrien on the edge for most of the day. It wasn't the fact he couldn't talk to her, it was only the fact that Chat Noir knew what to say when his cilvian self had no idea on the matter.

He never got that chance to ask her what got her ticked off last night, or why she was crying in the darkness on her balcony.

Adrien had never seen Marinette akumitized before and thanks to him he stopped that from happening anytime soon, but it still didn't stop him from getting curious.

Curiosity killed the cat as they say.

The blonde watch as Marinette made her way to the bakery for lunch, he knew this would be the perfect time to question all his unsolved answers as Chat Noir.

Satisfaction brought it back.

* * *

A light tap with his baton and Chat Noir stepped back, hearing the shuffling from under his feet, followed by a small head poking out of the skylight.

"Hello _Princess_." Chat bowed before her.

The bluenette wore a smirk on her lips, one that was cheeky and scary all at the same time. "Come on in kitty."

Chat waited for the girl to move down out of the way before he followed her, landing on her pink sheets.

The first thing that came into veiw was her pin board again, still the same pictures he had seen a few nights back with a few extra ones she had clearly hung up to add to the collection.

_Was she a fan of him and Ladybug?_ He thought as most of those pictures were of him and his partner together.

Just as he went to climb down her stairs, Marinette had stopped him with her hand, throwing something under her loft that he couldn't see from where he was standing.

"Come on down Chat." She called, sitting down on her chaise away from the item she threw only moments ago. "So what do I owe this visit." She asked happily.

Chat looked back to see what Marinette was trying to hide from him, but when he saw it was just bits of fabric chucked everywhere on her desk he just shrugged it off as her cleaning up the place before he had seen it in its messy state.

"Can't a knight visit his princess?" Chat looked back at her, grinning like nothing was wrong.

It wasn't entirely the reason for his visit, he was meant to check up on her and get some of that Marinette affection along the way.

The only problem was, Chat didn't know if that was only a one time thing or not.

"_Knight_?" Marinette chuckled.

Chat shuffled on the spot, waiting for the bluenette to usher him closer. "I'm your knight in shiny leather... unless you don't want to call me that?"

Marinette tapped her chin a few times, looking anywhere but at the black cladded hero before she smiled and set all her focus back on him.

"I _could_ get use to it." She giggled, gesturing him to take a seat next to her.

Her laugh always made him smile.

Being next to her shouldn't of been that hard, he had done more then talk to her the night before, but by gosh it was nerve racking.

They both sat in silence before Marinette was the first to speak. "I'm sorry." She said, her hand gently placed on the top of his.

He looked at her, concerned he had done something wrong within those few minutes he arrived. "What for princess?" Chat question.

"I shouldn't of kissed you. I was upset, at a few things actually and I bottled them all up inside, which I knew I should of spoke to someone about but then again I was scared in what people would say and..." Chat put a clawed finger to her lips, stopping the girl from her rant.

"It's okay Marinette." He turned his full attention to her, grabbing onto both her hands. "You don't need to apologize, I will be here for you, whatever way you want me to be." When he got a smile from the blunette he thought it would be the perfect time to add in a joke. "Even a listening ear... I _do_ have four that aren't getting used at the moment."

That caused a hearty laugh to echo through the pink room.

"So your not mad?" Marinette ask, going all shy again and looking away from her partner.

Chat tilted her chin up and got her to look his way, locking onto her blue orbs. "No. I can never be mad at you."

"Good." She whispered, moving closer towards him. "Because _this_." She gesture to the both of them. "Can't happen." Biting her lip. "Because it would be too dangerous." Her eyes lowered to his lips for a breif moment before gazing back up into his green cat like eyes.

Chat was moving in closer as well, eyes flicking between her lips and her blue orbs. "I agree." He said, moving in just that little bit closer so he could feel her warm breath fanning his face. "Very dangerous." He repeated.

Their noses touched, breath miggling together. Marinette's hand had rested on Chat's bicep, feeling the cool leather under her skin, while Chat had his clawed hand resting on her hip.

It had felt like time had stopped around them at that point, so close together that only a centimeter of air was stopping anything from actually happening.

Until Marinette's alarm went off.

_Damn! _Chat cursed to himself, watching the girl pull away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I-I should g-get something t-to eat before lunch break is o-over." Marinette stuttered, feeling flustered by how close she was to her partner.

Chat got up and stretched and walked over to her set of stairs. "Yeah I better get back to my school before someone notice I'm missing." He replied.

"Chat." She called, rising from her spot and grabbing his attention before he'd left. "Thank you." She smiled.

He watched as she bit her lip in thought, her blue orbs still looking at him with that same love and affection from before.

Without a second thought, Chat walked over to her and kissed her without hesitation. No alarm, nothing was going to get in his way this time.

He still wanted her as much as he did the night before and even though she said it was dangerous doing this, he could see in her eyes she still wanted it to.

And he was right.

Her arms immediately went around his neck, pulling him in closer as her hands ran through the back of his hair.

It was only natural to snake his hands around her waist, holding her by the small of her back as he pressed his body against hers.

The kiss went on longer then expected, hearing Marinette's alarm go off with its second warning as the two were still locked together.

If he didn't break it off soon, his friends were sure to catch on they were both up to something behind their backs.

Chat pulled away, regretting it instantly and whimpering from the loss of warmth. "Sorry princess, but I got to run."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and quickly exited her room, leaving an out of breath Marinette behind.

"Marinette, you are going to endanger yourself and Chat Noir if you keep this up. It's not safe." Tikki scold, coming out from her hiding place, from behind a piece of fabric on her desk.

Marinette just stood there, smiling to herself as she touched her lips, the kiss still feeling raw on her skin.

"It will be okay Tikki, I will be careful."

* * *

**(A/N) 2700 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	17. Chapter 17 - Friendships

**(A/N) Finally...**

**so so so sorry it took me 2 weeks to get this out. I played a soccer game and ended up injuring my leg that badly I had to go to the Drs to get stuff to stop the pain. I was bed bound for a week and even when I spent most of that time in bed I couldn't concerntrate on the story.**

**I might take awhile to post the next Chapter cause the season is starting next week so I won't have as much spare time to write so I'm really sorry in advance.I defs will finish this story dw about that!**

**On the other hand I written a one shot before I got injuried. it's called Happier and it's based off the song Happier by Marshmellow ft Bastille. I ended it the way I did so you can imagine what would happen next, I won't be posting another chapter for it but If you heard the song you will know where I'm getting at.**

**Before we start with this Chapter I would like to share that I have explained Chloe's absence in this part. so our fav Blondie isn't lost, she just got accidently forgotten in the first few chapters so I made sure to come up with a Chapter that would make sense into why she wasn't around.**

**Anyways Enjoy...**

* * *

That skip in her step she had this morning turned into a hop, skip and jump once she came back through those big wooden doors.

Sure she was running a bit late but who could blame her, being kissed by one of Paris superheroes was just the highlight of her day.

Even if she was secretly the other hero.

But no one knew that, not even Chat Noir.

The bluenette didn't get far as she tried to enter the classroom, screaming teens came running out towards her, taking her with the mad rush and almost crushing her on impact.

It was insane.

* * *

Chat Noir had detransformed in the locker room, back to Adrien Agreste. He could practically hear Plagg's lecture even before the Kwami had exited out of the ring.

But when screaming was heard, Adrien panicked then groaned. It would take Plagg a moment to fuel back up so he could transform again, back in Chat Noir and the students were already being turned into the akuma's minions from what he could see out of the window.

When he saw Marinette stop just outside the door, looking as if she was searching for someone or something, he jumped into action.

* * *

The akumitized villain had come out of Mrs Mendeleiev's class, her doll like hands touching students if they got too close to her.

Barbie like dolls were taking those students places, naked like and staying stiff on the spot like statues.

If Marinette was in that class she would of known who had been a victim to Hawkmoth's wrath. Instead she had the brillant job of trying to guess out of 15 or so classmates.

She had gotten out of the crowd of students and started looking for a place to transform. If people were hiding then she had very limited in spaces.

When hands snaked around her waist and yanked her into a room, Marinette panicked, going into Ladybug mode and trying to manoeuvre herself so she was out of whoever's grasp.

When the person had locked her in position she panicked more and started kicking her arms and legs around, hoping in some way it would set her free.

"Calm down." The familar voice said, instictivly kissing her on the cheek.

Adrien panicked once he gave her that affection, forgetting he was now Adrien Agreste and not Chat Noir but Marinette relaxed, watching the door swing shut in front of her.

"Chat Noir?" She question and Adrien stiffen.

_Crap! _He scold.

"Y-Y-yeah..." Adrien stuttered. "I-I-It's m-me P-Princess." Trying to sound more deeper in tone.

The bluenette went to turn around, wanting to face her partner, but when he felt that movement Adrien panicked again and held her tighter.

"I'm refueling my kwami, i'm not Chat Noir at the moment." He said, tizzy.

Marinette stiffen in his grasp, then looked down at the arms that were still wrapped around her waist.

She could see his tannish skin, gripping onto the fabric of her shirt, then his miraculous, a silvery colour instead of the normal black with green paw prints.

The bluenette never got to really concerntrate on the item of interest when she had transformed into Lady Noir, she was in too much of a rush to defeat the akuma to know its uncover form.

"Uhhh..." Her hand pointed towards the door but knew with her partner snuggled up against her back he wouldn't see her movements, so she continued to speak. "Aren't you meant to be defeating the akuma?" Marinette questioned.

He snuggled in closer and spoke in a low purr. "I'm hoping Ladybug will get there soon." He said making Marinette stiffen on the spot hearing her alter-ego's name. "I'm... stuck here for a bit." He said sheepishly.

More screams were heard close by making the two freeze. They weren't so concerned about the akuma itself, just the fact that the two heroes of Paris were stuck in a locker room, practically cuddling without knowing who the other was.

_Oh how Alya would love to get a photo of this._ She laughed to herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Adrien questioned.

"No reason." Marinette replied, biting her tounge to help suppress the laughter.

"Where are you my friends?" The akuma chanted. "You can't hide from me."

Adrien knew he would get caught with Marinette in his arms if he didn't think of a plan and he didn't want to be whatever it was this akuma's powers were.

He was sick of being turned into one of their minions.

Marinette was antsy, trying to think of her own way to escape the cilvian hands of Chat Noir so she could transformed into Ladybug.

It kind of got her annoyed that he didn't want to reveal idenities last night. They wouldn't of been put in this awkward situation then.

"_Chat_..." Marinette said as fear cracked in her tone. "We need to get out of the open!" A door was heard opening from the next room, causing the bluenette to scream. "NOW!"

Adrien opened up his locker and pushed the girl inside, facing her towards the wall. He closed it behind her and looked for his own hiding place.

Marinette was confused when she had notice who's locker it was she got shoved into but didn't questioned it.

She now had a hiding place to transform but if Chat Noir was out there then it would be obvious to know who was under the mask if she burst out as Ladybug.

So that was out of the question.

When Marinette managed to turn in the tiny space, counting her lucky stars that she had been small enough to do so, she heard a loud bang of the door outside.

"Any one of my friends in here?" The akuma called out in a low growl. "Come on out." She continued. "Don't think you can leave me like Chloe did."

_Chloe?_

What did Chloe had to do with the akumitized villian? She hadn't been at school in months, they all assumed she had changed schools or gone overseas to New York with her mother.

The only person who was even remotely close to the awful girl was...

"_Sabrina_." Marinette breathed, a little too loud for her own liking.

Sabrina heard her name being called and ripped open the locker it had came from. The hindes to the door went flying in all directions and the piece of metal separating the petite girl to the villain got tossed into the corner of the room.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The villain spat. "The very girl who had cause this to happen. Who had lied about her friendship with me and driven Chloe away."

Marinette looked around hoping Chat Noir would come from the shadows but knew immediently she wasn't that lucky.

So she gave the akuma a small wave instead. "Hi."

"What should I do with you?" The akuma thought, still trapping her in the small place with no escape. "I could make you do what I like, maybe that would make up for all the times you made Chloe look like a fool."

"Look Sabrina I..." Marinette started but got cut off in an instant.

"Don't Sabrina me." A flare of anger shot through her. "I'm not Sabrina anymore." Her voice raising. "I am Amiga."

_Always such a dramatic flare when announcing their names. _Marinette thought, rolling her eyes.

"Don't move!" Sabina's hand came towards Marinette, inches away from Paris being doomed.

That's when Chat Noir had finally made his entrance with a loud crunch from his staff making contact with the villian's head.

Sabrina went flying backwards, her head band flinging off her head and sliding along the ground.

Chat grabbed Marinette out of the locker, tempted to kiss her on the spot but knew this wasn't the time and place for such a thing.

Especially since Hawkmoth could see their every movement.

He shielded her, placing her behind him and holding out his staff towards the villain who had been struck on the ground.

"Chat her head band." Marinette called, noticing it was the only thing that stayed the same when she got akumitized. "That's where the akuma is."

Sabrina heard Marinette and quickly leaped for the item of interest, making sure no one else would touch it or her power would disappear.

"Go and hide Marinette." Chat said, trying to sound concerned but was fretful instead. "I got this covered."

She didn't need to be told twice.

The bluenette burst her way out of the locker room and searched for a place to transform. What she saw before her were people stiff all around the courtyard almost like naked Barbie dolls in the positions they were stuck in.

She cautionally manouvred her way through the stack of people frozen on the spot, making sure she didn't come into contact with any of them.

The janitors closet was in view but when she made her way towards it another person grabbed her by the wrist and tried to twirl her around.

The bluenette twisted her hand and grabbed onto their wrist with both her hands and without second thought catapulted them over her shoulder and onto their back.

"_Ouch_!" Nino has groaned, laying helplessly on his back while the bluenette towered over him. "What was that for."

"Sorry." Marinette sheepishly said. "I thought you were the akuma."

"I'll keep in mind not to go anywhere near you if I ever get akumitized again." Nino was still groaning in pain, too sore to get up on his own accord.

The bluenette helped him up with ease and Nino straightened his shirt once he was back on his two feet.

"Where's Alya?" She questioned, looking behind him to see if her best friend was close by.

"She's fine, you know Alya. Always on the scene of the attack." Nino said until he grumbled. "_Even if I tell her it's too dangerous._"

Marinette just laughed, She should of guessed her friend was already filming the battle. "Then why are you here?" She questioned.

"I'm looking for Adrien. Have you seen him?" Nino panicked.

"No." Marinette was thinking about the last place she saw her blonde friend. "I thought he was with you."

"He was but when you left he followed so I though he was with you."

"He didn't follow me." She replied slowly with a raised eyebrow. "I was with..." She caught herself before she said her partners name. "I was with my parents... yeah!" Sweat started building up from her lie. " The bakery was busy and all so..."

Where was her babbling coming from?

Before Nino could question her weird antics the door burst open and Chat Noir went flying across the room between his two friends.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, doing his finger salute as his body peeled off the wall and onto the ground. "_Ouch_!"

"Come back here you mangy cat." The akuma growled, snapping the attention of Marinette and Nino towards her.

"Here's the time to use your fighting skills Marinette." Nino whispered to her before he lept off away from the scene. "I'm outta here." The voice faded as the DJ disappeared around the corner.

Marinette ran the opposite way but the akuma was more focus on Chat Noir to notice where the bluenette was heading.

She tripped over something as she made her way to a nearby classroom, cursing when it had been the third time she had been so clumsy that day. What she tripped on though made her concern but happy all at the same time.

It was Chat Noir's staff.

* * *

"Any last words kitty." The akuma snarled, her hand getting ready to turn him into her doll.

"Meow." Chat said, smirking as he prepared for the change.

**_*CRUNCH!*_**

Oh how Chat was one lucky black cat.

"Grab it Chat." Marinette yelled as the headband came flying off.

Chat leaped from his spot, yelling for his power. "Cataclysm!"

As his hand crumbled the headband the akuma had grabbed Chat on the wrist and he turned into a doll like shape.

The akuma came flying out and for a moment the people around thought it was going to escape when it got higher and higher.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug's yo-yo caught the purple butterfly and released it into a white one, smiling to herself while doing so. "Bye-bye little butterfly." Then her yo-yo got tossed in the air as she didn't call upon her lucky charm. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The people around turned back to normal before it got to her partner, making him take a gasp of air once it had released him back into the fresh air.

Sabrina was on her stomach near Chat Noir, placing her face in her hands and sobbing that she allowed herself to be victimise by Hawkmoth.

"I'm _so_ sorry." She said between sobs. "I just miss her so much, no one wants to be friends with me anymore."

Ladybug walked over to the girl and pulled her on her feet, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Don't say that." She said sincerely. "You have so many people that will love to be your friend Sabrina." Ladybug continued. "They might not expect anything from you like Chloe did but that's okay, your friendship is more then enough for some people."

Chat crossed his arms and smiled at his partner and she returned that same smile back.

"Y-you really think they will like me?" Sabrina dried her tears and looked up at the heroine.

"I'm one hundred percent positive."

* * *

**(A/N) 2300 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	18. Chapter 18 - Curiosity killed the Cat

**(A/N) These past few weeks have been crazy!**

**Now since I have all the Time in the world; No job, No sport, No dropping off my kids to school, practically living at home 24/7 cause we can't go out anywhere. I should be able to update on time now.**

**Sorry for that rant but this virus is annoying me.**

**Anyways, I hope you all are staying safe during this hard time and I hope it blows over soon so we can all get back into our normal routines again.**

**Now here is a Chapter I know a few of you were waiting for...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_What_ is the meaning of _this_?"

Gabriel threw his tablet besides his son's dinner plate, startling the poor boy and making him jump out of his skin from the sound of impact.

Adrien's fork dropped on the floor, food splattering under his chair once it made contact with the ground.

He looked at his father who had a stern irritated look on his face and then back at the screen that was in front of him.

Swallowing he grabbed the device in his hands and shook as it came into view.

"_Well_?" Gabriel hissed.

The blonde looked at the photo that was on the screen, the glanced back at his father, too scared to even explain what the photo had shown.

A picture says a thousand words they say, so why couldn't he peep out at least one?

Gabriel still wore that angry look on his face, not one muscle budging to create any other emotion.

"Who is the girl?" Gabriel pointed a finger at the young girl in the photo, knowing very well who this person was but wanted to hear it for himself.

Adrien couldn't speak a word, his voice box refuse to comply with him. All he could do was curl into himself, hoping the image would just disappear from the screen.

But it didn't and wasn't going to.

"ANSWER ME!" The older man shouted, slamming his hand on the table, making the plate rattle from the vibrations.

"Marinette." Adrien squeaked, refusing to look his father in the eye as the name left his mouth. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Do you have any idea on how this photo impacts my business, the Gabriel image?" The older man snapped. "Your face is meant to be promoting, not being shamed all over the news articles."

Adrien finally met his father's cold gaze, looking at him with his mouth slightly gaped. "It's on the news?" Adrien merely whispered it, afraid he had stepped out of line by asking such a question.

If it was on the news, Marinette was surely going to figure out he was Chat Noir by just this photo.

Gabriel looked down and shook his head before making eye contact back at his son, straightening up his posture and putting on his business voice.

"No... not yet." Gabriel said, both having breathed a sigh of relief. "There has been certain arrangements in place so the photo doesn't go virual." He paced the floor, up to the other end of the dining table. "But you are not to do this stunt again... do you here me?" A firm displeased tone was now in place.

"Yes father." Adrien sunk lower in his chair.

"You will also be required to keep your distance from Miss Dupain-Cheng while you attend that school." Gabriel added, his hand now placed firmly on the chair head.

"What! But father..." Adrien tried to argue but the man just held up his hand to silence him.

"If I hear that you're associating with Miss Dupain-Cheng in the mean time I will not hesitate to pull you out of that school and get Nathalie to homeschool you again." Gabriel paced his way out of the room but stopped short of the doorway, not bothering to glance back at his son. "I have also arrange with Tomoe to have Kagami accompany you at your next photo shoot." He added. "The press will be there and you will be required to give a full statement of your relationship."

A string of tounge tied words left Adrien's mouth as his father left the room with Nathalie in toe. The big wooden doors slammed shut, leaving the boy alone again in the big cold empty room.

"_Wow_, that was harsh." Plagg peeped his head out of Adrien's pocket.

Well not fully alone.

Adrien just stared at his plate, emotion running threw him but refusing to come out in any kind of way.

"Hey." Plagg squeaked. "It will be okay."

Rage bubbled through his veins, his fist clenched at his side. It wasn't a moment later that the plate in front of him was now tossed to the ground in a fit of anger.

It wasn't okay, it wouldn't be okay.

A loud smash echoed in the big empty room, food flying across the ground, but Adrien didn't care, he had enough of being told what to do.

Marinette had made him feel safe, comfortable, just like it felt being around his mother and now his father had ripped that away from him as well.

Plagg popped back in his pocket, moving around a little to notify the boy he wasn't alone in all this but left the words to a minimum.

"He might be able to stop Adrien from seeing Marinette, but he can't stop Chat Noir!" The blonde's anger now turned into a sly smirk.

* * *

"Sir, I believe we should let Lila Rossi handle this and not drag Adrien into your plan." Nathalie tried to keep up with Gabriel as they made their way to his office.

She was already sitting uncomfortably with Gabriel having his son in between akuma attacks just so he could get a hold of Ladybug's miraculous.

It had turned into nothing but trouble and almost his son's death.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng already has her eyes set on Lila. Marinette has already clued on what she's up to." He spoke in a formal tone, opening up the doors to his office and entering with Nathalie still in toe. "We have to find a different angle in how to target her and with all this new information Lila has sent us... it's the perfect plan!" An evil laugh rumbled in his throat as he paced his way in front of Emilie's portrait.

"As you wish."

* * *

The warm night breeze whipped through Chat Noir's messy locks as he glided over the rooftops.

He loved the summer months but knew it would soon be coming to an end with Autumn making its way into Paris.

The changing colour leaves were proof of that.

Marinette's house was in his line of sight, using his staff to volt over that last distance separating him and his princess.

The thud was silent as he landed on her rooftop balcony, closing his staff and placing it behind his back.

But of course Marinette had heard him.

"Get inside kitty." She yelled out from underneath.

A muffle tone to anyone else but Chat Noir; he could pick up her voice like she was right next to him.

With a small smile, Chat opened her trap door and made his way inside, Loving the glimpse of added photos each time he had passed her pin board.

"Adding to your collection I see." Chat said as he made his way down her steps.

He found her typing on the computer, already dressed for bed but even though she was distracted she still gave him a side smile in return.

Marinette pushed back her chair once she was done, slagging her arm over the back of it and curling one of her legs on the chair, resting her foot against her thigh.

"Did anyone tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" Marinette smirked at him.

Chat made his way over to the bluenette and leant down close to her lips, locking onto her gaze as he spoke huskily. "But satisfaction brought it back Princess."

He went down just a bit further to meet her lips, only to make contact with her palm of her hand pushing him away.

"Silly kitty." Marinette laughed. "I'm no where near satisfactory."

Her hand was still connected to his face as he spoke. "Yo ore tum me." He muffled under her hand.

She released his face and grabbed a hold of his bell, dragging him in for a quick peck to satisfy him. Chat released with a love sick smile on his face.

"Better?" Marinette question.

"Much." He hummed.

A loud gurgle sound resonated through the room, both looking at the other wide eyed.

"Was that your stomach or an akuma?" The bluenette questioned.

"Sorry." Chat said sheepishly, sitting down on her chaise and rubbing the back of his nape. "I _kinda_ missed dinner."

More like his dinner was scattered all over the floor.

Marinette saw how Chat's body curled into himself, seeing a bit of pain in his embarrassment for forgetting an important meal.

She knew it wasn't just the food that was bothering him but something more to it.

"That's okay kitty, I have left overs from my dinner, I can just heat some up."

Chat's ears perked up at the mention of food. "Really? I mean... it won't be too much trouble?" He questioned, curling into himself again as he waited to get scold.

"No, no." Marinette said with a bright smile, hoping that sign of affection would help calm his nerves. "It's fine."

"Thank you princess." He grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of it, much like he used to do with Ladybug.

Memories of that sent them both into an awkward situation. Even if the other didn't know how much that used to mean to them.

"I'll be back in a few." The bluenette hummed. "Just make yourself comfortable."

The trapdoor closed behind her and Chat stretched out on her chaise in a cat like mannor.

A small ringing came from Marinette's computer and Chat couldn't help but investigate the sound.

The page was open on the Ladyblog with the latest akuma attack that was Amiga - Sabrina.

_Alya had really gotten all the details of that fight._ He thought.

Alya's message popped up in the corner of her computer screen and Chat clicked onto it to make it bigger.

What he wasn't expecting was to see the exact photo his father had shown him from earlier, with the captions of '_Why have you been lying to me all this time?_' From a very angry Ladyblogger.

_Was Alya the one to have taken the photo of the two of them when he had kissed her on the cheek to calm her down? _He tried to think.

It couldn't be if it made its way to his father.

Alya was a lot of things but she would of confronted the both of them about it instead of sharing it to the world.

_She must of gotten that photo from someone else then. _Chat tried to think in who that could be.

Without a second thought, Chat deleted the message and sat into Marinette's desk chair, running his clawed gloves through his hair, then over his face as a breath; he didn't know he was holding in, escaped his lips.

He caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye once his hands had left his face. In the nook of her desk between bits of fabric the red was oddly too familar.

Peeling off the layers that were covering this thing, Chat came face to face with the last thing he thought it could be.

The miracle box.

His heart left his chest, his body had seized up on the spot. He couldn't breathe, he was finding it very hard to get some air in his lungs.

Marinette was Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette.

The trapdoor opened up with Marinette carrying a tray of baked goods with her. "Papa must of eaten the leftovers but I have some pasteries..." The words die on her tounge when she had made eye contact with the thing Chat was gawking at.

The tray immediently dropped to the ground, ringing out a sound that neither of them jump too.

Words were forming in her mouth but there was no right way to approach this. "I-I can explain." Marinette started, hoping her partner would turn and face her.

Chat didn't turn towards her, instead he stood there, still looking at the red and black polka egg in front of him.

"The one person I _thought_ I felt comfortable with... The one person who I _thought_ I could trust..." Chat spoke in a low growl, tears forming in his eyes.

"Chat." Marinette cautionally walked up behind him. "_Please_... Just let me explain."

As her hand touched his shoulder, Chat shot off and up through the skylight without another word.

"Tikki, Spots..." Marinette called, only to be shut down by an angry Tikki.

"He needs some time Marinette, he will surely come around." Tikki reassured her chosen.

"I hope so Tikki." Marinette sadly spoke, looking up at her open skylight. "I hope so."

* * *

**(A/N) 2100 Words**

**Finally we have a one sided reveal.**

**Shaz Out...**


	19. Chapter 19 - Pictures Say A 1000 Words

**(A/N) I'm back...****Sorry I was MIA for the past 2 weeks, I got writers block lol.**

**This chapter was going to be in 2 parts but it was only 1300 Words for each so I crushed it down and put it together.**

**I still suck at explaining situations so bare with me in those bits lol**

**Hope everyone is safe and well.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady."

"Chat?" Ladybug could see her partner sitting on the edge of the Eiffle Tower, humming a familar tune with his back turned to her.

She cautionally approaches him, afraid her movements would make him run off.

"Kitty?" She calls out again but he doesn't turn to face her. "Please Chat, I-I didn't mean to hurt you... if you will just let me explain."

Her hand grips his left shoulder, sitting there for a moment before pulling it back towards her so he would turn around to face her.

"Chaton?" She whispers his name again and he finally turns her way.

Blue is what she sees first as his gaze is set upon her. White is what comes next and there is alot of it.

"You broke more then my heart, Marinette!" Chat Blanc smirks at her, his white clawed hand placed on top of hers. Before she could even register what was happening, Chat spoke those chilling words she never would expect in that kind of form. "CATACLYSM."

Her hand is the first thing that turns into ash as the destructive power runs up her arm and over her body.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Marinette sits up in her bed in a flash, one hand gripping the fabric on her shirt tightly along her chest. The other hand was out in front of her, turning it over so she could have a good look at it.

The moon gave her enough light to see that it was still there, still all in one piece.

Her heart beated at an accelerating pace and wasn't showing any sign of slowing down. Sweat beaded down her face and her breathing was unsteady.

It was just a nightmare.

One she hope would never be true.

Tikki woke up from the sudden scream and flew straight towards her chosen, checking her over in a frantic panic.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked.

The bluenette's eyes just watered until they pooled over her cheeks. "Our loved destroyed the world before and now I understand why." Marinette curled into herself and hugged her legs tight. "I hurt him Tikki, It was all my fault!" Marinette curled into a ball in her bed and sobbed, soaking her pillow with her tears.

Tikki hushed her chosen and snuggled up against her cheek. "It's okay, everything will be okay." The kwami whispered soothing words. "If it was going to end badly then Bunnix would of stopped it."

The bluenette just cried more, the feeling of her partner being Akumatized again was just too much to bare.

Everything was far from okay.

"I don't want to lose him again Tikki, I just can't." Her voice cracked as a new wave of tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Adrien tossed and turned in his bed, his mind refusing to let him sleep over the new information he had learnt.

It didn't make sense to him, none of it did.

She was Ladybug, the same person who rejected him so many times because she loved another and she pulled him in as her cilvian self, made him open up his love again only to get crushed even worse.

"I was right, you know." Plagg started, seeing his chosen fidget some more in his sheets. "I told you this would end badly."

"Not helping Plagg." The blonde groaned, placing his arm over his eyes.

The kwami watched his weilder suck in a deep breathe before letting out a shaky one. "You think you're the one hurting? What about her?" Plagg argued.

Adrien turned in his bed, facing towards his kwami. "She made me look like a fool."

Plagg stretched out and yawned, rubbing his cat like eyes before he flew up in his chosen's face.

"Now see here, she approached you as Ladybug, she had laid out her feelings for you and what did you do?" The kwami was grumpy, getting woken up while he was trying to sleep wasn't helping the mood. "You rejected her and almost got her akumitized."

Adrien pulled up the bedsheets, covering his head to block away what the kwami had to say, But Plagg just phased through it and glanced at him with an stern look.

"You can't keep avoiding this, sooner or later you will have to speak to her, either as Adrien or Chat Noir."

"I chose later." Adrien grumbled, turning over to the other side of his bed.

Plagg phased through the other side and continued to give him that look. Adrien just closed his eyes so he couldn't feel guilty by his companion.

"Imagine what she's feeling right now, she's probably worried sick and afraid there is going to be another Chat Blanc running around Paris."

Adrien's eyes shot open, his jaw dropped down. "Chat Blanc?" He questioned, wondering who this villain was.

Plagg sheepishly phased back through the sheets and avoided making eye contact with his weilder. "Forget I said anything."

The blonde threw the covers off his body and lunged at his kwami, catching his by the scruff of his neck with his finger tips.

"You are going to tell me one way or another."

Plagg swallowed and smiled sheepishly at his chosen. "_Well_.."

* * *

"No, no Adrien! You got to smile, show me your pearly whites." Vincent demanded, getting frustrated at the young model.

Adrien tried to put on his best smile that he normally showed for the camera's but he wasn't feeling it, he hadn't been feeling it since last night.

"You got it all wrong." Vincent tsked. "I need you here and Miss Tsurugi I need you to show more love and passion for the boy."

Adrien got back into position, sitting down by the fountain with Kagami on the ground just below him in a relaxed position. Her body was turned his way and she was gazing into his green emerald eyes.

But Adrien's eyes kept driving off behind her, watching the bakery door for a certain blunette to exit at any moment.

"Adrien, you need to show her the same amount of passion, look into her eyes, feel the love."

He didn't love Kagami, he thought he did but there was only guilt everytime he was around her.

"She isn't home." Kagami whispered, seeing how the blonde's gaze drifted away from her again. "She is with Alya."

How Kagami could read him always got him surprised each time.

"I wasn't..." Adrien couldn't finish that sentence, he knew he was already caught out.

His gaze fell on his lap, finding a piece of loose thread the most interesting thing to look at.

"No, no, no... uhh!" Vincent whined "okay take ten people, maybe it will help everyone get into the atomosphere i'm trying to create."

The blonde let out a breathe and made his way to the make up chair, waiting for someone to powder his face.

A reporter came up to him and started asking some question's about his and Kagami's relationship, making him feel uncomfortable for lying.

When Kagami saw him struggle to answer some of the questions the person was throwing at him she joined them and took the lead with such confidence, giving Adrien a breif wink in return.

* * *

"Is your head in the right space now? Or do we still have confusion about your target." Kagami asked, taking a seat next to Adrien by the fountain.

The blonde placed his face in his hands, taking slow deep breaths before answering her. "Do you think it's right to hide something from someone just to protect them?"

Kagami nodded and looked away, focusing on the ground in front of her while she thought. "I think if they did then their intentions must of been a good enough to hid it from you."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Adrien gave in, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

He tried to see it from Marinette's veiw but it was just difficult wrapping around his head how he ended up being Chat Blanc.

Not even Plagg could give him that answer.

Marinette hid her Idenity so it wouldn't cause the end of the world, she had done it for his own good and he had responded in a rude manner towards her in return.

She must of been hurting as much as he was right now.

His gaze went back to the bakery on the corner and altho he knew she wasn't there he couldn't help but stare at the place hoping she will somehow arrive.

"Okay, we all good to proceed?" Vincent asked.

* * *

Marinette had sipped on her potentiate coffee, holding back the gag reflex each time the hot liquid went down her throat, giving her a gross aftertaste.

But she needed it as sleep wasn't a thing the night before.

No matter how many times Marinette closed her eyes she was just waiting for her partner to come knocking on her skylight dressed in white.

She even checked the lock on the damn thing about 10 times before making Tikki get frustrated with her.

It wasn't her fault though, nightmares had done that sort of thing to her plenty of times before and she had to make sure she was safe.

Thinking about it now, even if she did lock it Chat would of used his Cataclysm on the thing anyways so that was pointless.

"Back to earth Marinette, hello?" Alya waved her hand in front of the bluenette, snapping her attention back to the reporter.

"Huh, what?" She asked, still a bit dazed by her recent thoughts.

"I was wondering if you could get Ladybug and Chat Noir to give me an interview about the recent change of ownership of the miraculous." Alya asked, spinning around in her computer chair to face her friend.

That was a bad idea.

But even if she turned it down then Alya would be asking questions as to why she was speaking for Ladybug.

It had to be something she had to do as her alter-ego.

"Marinette?" Alya clicked her fingers again, snapping the girl back down to Earth.

"Yeah... uhh... No... I mean... what was your question again?" Marinette stuttered.

She lent forward on Alya's bed and grab the coffee on her nightstand, then leant back against the wall, sipping on the horrible thing again.

When Alya saw her friend pull that face again she laughed. "Why do you drink that stuff? Your going to be bouncing off walls once it hits you."

"That's the plan." Marinette flicked her finger at her friend and took another big sip, regretting it instantly.

"Or you just want to be energized for Adrien." The reporter teased.

Marinette's cheeks had a light blush on them but she hid it behind her coffee cup. "What no, Adrien and I aren't a couple." She protested.

"Really?" The ladyblogger deadpanned, raising an eyebrow up at her friend. "Your still trying to deny your secret love affair to me?"

Love affair?

What was she talking about?

"We aren't doing anything Alya I promise." Marinette said it confidently.

"So that picture I sent you last night wasn't doing anything?" Alya chuckled, seeing her friend try and get out of it while she had hard evidence of the two of them.

"Picture? What picture?" Marinette questioned, a confused look now on her face.

"You read my message." She started but then saw her friends confused gaze. "But you didn't reply..."

Alya turned on her computer chair and clicked off her blog and brought up last night's conversation on the screen. She enlarged the photo she sent Marinette the night before and ushered her closer to take a look.

"You can't tell me your not seeing Adrien now."

The bluenette got behind her friend and looked at the photo, her jaw almost hitting the ground when she notice where it had been taken.

There Adrien had his arms around her waist and had kissed her cheek in the locker room, the same place Chat had been when Amiga had attacked.

"What the..."

* * *

**(A/N) 2000 Words**

**Another half reveal!**

**Shaz Out...**


	20. Chapter 20 - Oh, Snap

**(A/N) Don't ask**

**I had a major meltdown cause I deleted this chapter by accident a few days ago and I forgot to save a copy. It was the worst feeling ever!**

**On another note, This story is soon going to be complete, only a few more chapters to go with this beauty. Idk how i'm going to end it now but I will think of a way and maybe make a sequal later... but I think ill stick to this story for now.**

**I was busy with Adrinette April Art so I didn't get a chance to write much lately. Being quartine really doesn't help my inspiration.**

**Before I proceed with the story I would like to do a shout out to my friend who helped me come up with the name and outfit of this akumitized Villian! Thank you heaps! and thanks to all the people following my story, you are all awesome!**

**Now Enjoy...**

* * *

Marinette's eyes were glued onto the picture on the screen in front of her, every little detail was in plain sight.

The fact that it was the same place Chat, well Adrien had dragged her away from danger and had instinctively kissed her cheek; in public as she might add.

It was all there staring her in the face.

This whole time Chat Noir and Ladybug were dancing around each other and neither of them had no idea one loved the other until...

Until she admitted to Chat she liked Adrien.

Great!

"This was taken at the school when that akuma attacked happen, right?" Marinette questioned, not breaking away her focus from the screen.

"Ahhh, yeah." Alya stared at her friends shocked expression with a raised eyebrow. "Lila took the photo and sent it to me."

_Lila!_ Marinette hissed to herself.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Alya questioned.

"Oh yeah." Marinette chuckled sarcastically. "I'm more then okay."

The reporter furrowed her brows at her and tilted her head. "Okay now your scaring me."

Grabbing the rest of her coffee, the bluenette drank it in one go, squinting when the taste of it burnt her throat, but she didn't bother to flinch. Instead she made her way to the door with her hands clutched in fist.

"Where are you going?" Alya called out to her friend.

Marinette didn't bother to turn around or wait up to finish the conversation, instead she just yelled out a responds. "To skin a cat!"

* * *

"Yes, yes that's it Adrien, keep that pose." Vincent said. "We just need a few more."

Flashes of the camera were going off before Adrien notice a different type of flash out in the distance, followed by a light sprinkle of rain.

"No, no, no!" Vincent groaned. "This can't be happening!" The man rubbed his temples before continuing.

Despite the rain, the photographer tried to continue, making sure he got every shot before it poured down on top of them.

Adrien could see the man getting frustrated by the weather and he didn't want to admit but maybe he was angry at him as well for not corporating with the poses.

Who could blame him though, he was here with Kagami when he should of been checking on Marinette and coming clean about who he was in return.

He had hurt her and made her feel like it was all her fault.

Another roll of lighting, followed by thunder striked closer then before, making the photographer jump and drop his camera.

The thing broke in an instant once it made contact with the ground, making Vincent cry out like he was in pain.

"No, my poor camera." He sobbed, gathering up the pieces. "How am I meant to finish the shoot now."

The rain started bucking down on the man as he tried to gather up the pieces of his camera. The item was now more ruined then before. There was no way he would be able to use it again, nor finish the shoot in time.

Adrien notice the sad look on Vincent's face and quickly went over to aid him before he was one of Hawkmoth's next victims.

"It's alright we can fix this." Adrien said, stepping forward to lend a hand.

Vincent held up his palm to stop the blonde coming any closer, the brink of tears cutting into his eyes but we're being washed away by the down pour of the rain.

Before Adrien had a chance to react, the purple butterfly had made its way towards Vincent and phased throught the broken lense of the camera he was holding.

"Idolizer, I am Hawkmoth. I'm here to grant you the power to turn your photographs into your living idols, you can continue your photo shoot under one condition, bring me Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous. Do we have a deal?" Hawkmoth spoke to the man in a soft and convincing tone.

"Yes Hawkmoth." He answered.

Adrien watched as Vincent got up off the wet pavement, purple covering his body.

He came out with a fully black leather suit much like Chat Noir's look, only he had glass shades covering his eyes that looked very high tech, with lights and writing all over the front.

It was like a see through computer screen, like they show on action movies.

"Vincent, I know your upset, but if you just talk instead of allowing your emotions to get the better of you, I might be able to help you." The blonde backed away slowly but idolizer was taking an extra step forward each time.

"I'm not Vincent to you Adrien, I'm Idolizer." The villain hissed. "Now stay still, your in the perfect light to capture such, such beauty."

Hand went up to the side of his glasses as Adrien prepared himself to be shot by the beam.

Only to be lifted into the air by a string tugging him from the waist.

Adrien wasn't sure if he was happy or scared to see his partner at this particular time.

"Thanks." Adrien sheepishly spoke, now cradle in the arms of Ladybug as she ran across rooftops.

Ladybug didn't speak, giving him an annoyed look was the only thing she was willing to do at this time.

* * *

She ran a fair distance away from the akumitized villain, just so Adrien could be safe to transform without any issues.

Placing the blonde down in the alleyway, Ladybug took a step back and looked the boy over.

Of course he was Chat Noir, she could of slapped herself with not noticing the similarities sooner.

There he was, drenched in front of her, hair messy and sticking to his forehead, much like in a Chat Noir style. Then his clothes were stuck to his skin, making his body shape form the same physique as his alter-ego.

Wow Marinette was so blind.

Scratch that, they were both so blind.

"Thanks again LB, I don't know what would of happened if he struck me." Adrien puffed, although he wasn't the one who ran across half of Paris to keep him safe, so she didn't understand why he was making those kinds of sounds.

"No need." She spoke with a hint of anger in her tone. "Now... where would I find the akuma?"

"In his glasses." He responded but Ladybug was too busy studing more things on the blonde to properly hear his responds, noticing the now silver ring on his right hand.

The very hand that had touched her in that chilling nightmare only the night before.

Adrien didn't miss the way her body curled into itself, flinching away when he took a step towards her in concern.

He didn't know what he did to get this reaction out of his partner but it couldn't be a good sign.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautionally.

Her posture straight as she composed herself. "Yes i'm fine." Ladybug answered him. "Now transform before we get spotted."

Adrien opened up his jacket, peeling it off his drenched black shirt before freezing and turning towards his partner again, wided eyed.

"You know my identity?" He gasped.

"Your lucky half of Paris doesn't." Ladybug annoyingly argued, getting a shocked look from the blonde. "Oh..." she chuckled sarcastically. "Don't think this akuma is going to make me forget. You still have a lot of explaining to do kitty." Her arms now crossed over her chest. "Your lucky I haven't skinned you alive yet."

Before he could respond, Plagg made his appearance, chuckling loudly. "Your in big trouble now kid." He continued to laugh, heaving to get some air in his little body. "This made getting wet all the more worth it."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami, an irritated look on his face. "You want me to cut your favourite cheese supply?" He threaten the little black creature.

"You can do that if you like." Plagg tested him. "Ladybug will happily feed me if you don't."

The blonde look between his partner and kwami, getting a sly smirk from both of them in return.

"Whatever!" Adrien deadpanned. "Plagg, Claws Out."

* * *

The duo landed on a nearby rooftop to where they last saw the villain, scoping out the area before going full force into the battle.

"Where did he go?" Ladybug questioned, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Stay _focused_ Bugaboo, we need to be on high alert." Chat laughed, getting an annoyed look from his partner. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly looking away.

"Chat saying puns is one thing but now since I know who you are, it seriously makes me shiver just thinking about Adrien Agreste making jokes." Ladybug pointed out, shaking each time she thought about sweet innocent Adrien making Cat puns at school.

"Obviously you don't know me as well as you thought M'lady." Chat Noir teased. "I have made many puns while being my cilvian self and they have mostly been around you."

Ladybug turned his way, one masked eyebrow up and a sly smirk on her face. "Really." She lightly laughed. "I highly doubt that."

"Don't you remember the knight mare?"

The red and black spotted heroine curled into herself again, flashes of the her partner turning white in front of her.

All she could hear were those chilling words go through her head over and over again.

_"Your breaking more then my heart, Marinette." _Chat Blanc's voice rang in her ears.

Chat noticed her breathing had gotten heavy and unsteady, curling herself up into a ball and rocking back and forth on the rooftop.

Her hands were covering her ears and she was mumbling some words to herself but Chat couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"It's okay, your going to be okay." He approached her only to get a scream in return.

"Stay back." Ladybug cried. "Don't come any closer."

_"It was our love that did this to the world M'lady."_ That voice again, only this time she could see her partner actually speak those words, the black suit flickering to white.

Chat took a step back from her, making sure she got the space she needed. He didn't understand why she was acting this way when she was fine earlier.

Was it something he said?

"Found you!" A voice came from behind his partner.

Before Chat could react, the villian grabbed Ladybug and began to take off an earring, her powers were slowly coming undone in front of him.

"Let her go." Chat Noir hissed with clenched teeth at the man.

Chat got his claws out and ran towards the villain, stopping any progress of taking the other earring from his partner.

The black cladded hero tackled him off the rooftop, making them land on the hard ground down below.

Chat groaned in pain and rolled onto his back with the akumitized person only a few feet away from him doing the same.

The suits protected them from most the damage but Adrien knew that will surely leave a bruise, even after Ladybug uses her magical cure.

_Ladybug! _He gasped. Remembering she was still slowly detransforming above.

Turning back around on his stomach, Chat frantically looked around for the earring, his first source was Idolizer had the earring but he was empty handed as well.

"Chat!" He heard a scream from above. "Hurry up, I'm almost detransformed. Tikki won't be able to hold on for much longer!"

Looking around in the grass, Chat finally came across the item of interest, beaming when he held it up in the air in victory.

"Don't think you going to get away that easily." The villian finally got up from his spot, still a groan of pain in his tone. "Give me that miraculous and I won't turn you into one of my idols."

"I'll pass." Chat grinned at the villain before chucking the earring up towards his partner. "Ladybug, Catch!"

Chat's feet came from underneath him, slipping back as the earring was hurled into the air.

What came next was complete darkness for the black cladded hero.

* * *

**(A/N) 2000 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	21. Chapter 21 - A Dark Place

**(A/N) I'm back after a month of being absent. Virtual classroom took up most of my time in being away and to keep me from going insane during this pandemic my free time was taken up by drawing and now Animal Crossing lol**

**I've had half of this chapter completed for awhile now but couldn't find a good way to end it. I just hope you are all still here with me.****The next chapter will props take 2-3 weeks as i'm still doing homeschooling with my daughter. Getting this chapter out was hard enough and i'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I just couldn't concerntrate on the editing with 4 kids on top of me... I will go back and look at it when they are all out of my hair lol**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

The smell of fresh rain damp on leather was the first thing Chat picked up as his body awoken, followed by the thick scent of blood.

He felt groggy, light headed even. Making it all the more difficult to open his eyes.

"W-what happen." Chat groaned, trying to think of the last place he was before he had passed out.

A shiver ran up his spine, from what felt like water dripping from the back of his hair, to the neck that was exposed above his suit.

All his brain was telling him was to move and to wipe the chilling feeling away from his exposed skin.

But he was somehow stuck...

The sound of metal grinding against metal sent a sharp pinch through his feline cat ears, making them flatten on his thick blonde messy locks.

It then registered to him, it wasn't water that was dripping down his thick blonde locks onto his skin.

It was blood.

A warm sensation that was chilling.

Chat was bleeding from the back of his head after the fall from helping his lady retrieve half of her miraculous.

Then it hit him like a truck...

Where was Ladybug?

"What is going on?" He panicked, pulling at his restrains more.

"Chat?" He finally heard his partners cries out in the distance, echoing across the walls.

At least he knew he was in a room.

If only his eye sight wasn't so blurry he would be able to make things out with his night vision.

"Chat are you okay?" He heard his partners worried tone again.

"Y-yeah I..." His head snapped back and forth, trying to rid the raging migraine away. "I-I think so."

Chat heard her let out a shaky breath of relief but still notice the unsteady breathing that followed.

Why did everything sound so loud all of a sudden?

"Are you?" He asked, getting a small sob in return.

Small cries filled the room for a few moments before she responded. " I'm... i'm so sorry Chat!"

Blurry vision just made out her silhouette on his left side, noticing she was also in the same restraints as he was in.

"Where... where are we M'lady?" Chat thought to questioned, knowing fully well he shouldn't of asked her in the state she was currently in.

"Maybe you should be asking me that." A familiar voice echoed, but Chat was unsure in which direction it had came from.

The black cladded hero didn't need to see who the person was to know it was the man who caused all this mess in the first place.

Hawkmoth's silhouette came out of the darkness and into the faded light of the round window.

Pitter patter of rain, gliding down the glass, making that sound more piercing then beautiful.

"You!" Chat hissed, pulling at the restraints as if he could latch onto the man who had just spoken. "What do you want?" His jaw snapped shut, speaking through his clenched teeth.

If he could get his claws into the man, he was ready to tear him to shreds, not caring what Ladybug went against.

Never hurt a cilvian she once told him.

But he wasn't in the mood to be put in this situation, already having to deal with just finding out who is partner was and having his idenity exposed to her by a stupid photograph.

"I got to say, you put up one long fight." Hawkmoth chuckled, foot steps clicking towards his enemies. "We could of easily done this with no one getting hurt, but you both had to play superheroes and save the day, over and over again." He spat. "I could of made my wish and Paris wouldn't have to deal with any akuma attacks at all."

Chat's vision started to clear more. The blur that once was fogging his line of sight was now more visible and his night vision was kicking into the dark room they were in.

He still couldn't make out where he really was though. A round window being the only thing that lit up the dark room within these four walls and even that was dim due to the down pour outside.

"If you make that wish there will be a price to pay!" Chat could hear his partner hiss, making Hawkmoth turn her way with a evil smirk playing on his lips.

The man's steps faded as he walked over to his partner, kneeling down to her level.

"That's why I have brought you both here." He paused, the sly smirk never leaving his face. "To prove you are both wrong."

"How would you know what is right or wrong?" Ladybug questioned him, her eyes barely visable under her bangs. Chat was now able to put a face to her silhouette. "You can't take something without paying the price in return."

"That's where you are wrong Ladybug." Hawkmoth chuckled again. "A genie grants three wishes and never takes anything away in return."

"The miraculous aren't genies in a lamp, they are the power of destruction and creation." Chat spoke up, seeing how his partner was trying to justify why this was wrong, that it wasn't the same thing. "When creation happens, destruction follows."

Hawkmoth got up and turned his way. Not bothering to go down to his level. Instead a cane came up to Chat's chin, lifting the boys head up so he can meet his eyes.

"Well, maybe we should test that theory... shall we." Hawkmoth never left his green feline eyes as he spoke those words. That sent an uneasy shiver through Chat's body.

The hero noticed his line of sight now lining up with his ring, eying the piece of jewelry like some prize.

Just as the feline superhero thought Hawkmoth had won, he pulled the last move out to stop him proceeding.

"Cataclysm!" He screamed, clentching his eyes shut as he spoke those words.

Hawkmoth stumbled back but regained his balance, picking up the cane that had cluttered on the floor in front of the hero.

Curling his hand around, Chat managed to touch the chain with his destructive hand, turning it into ash the second it made contact.

His eyes locked onto Hawkmoth, ready to pounce on him, but thats when the black cladded hero notice the man was just laughing at him instead.

Then the first beeping sound of his ring echoed through the room.

"You think using your power is going to save you?" A chuckle resonated from the pit of Hawkmoth's throat. "It was only a matter of time you pulled out your power card and I was all too prepared for it."

Chat went to grab the man, only to be flung back into place. He didn't think of his other hand, still trapped in the restraints.

He tried pulling at it to set himself free but it wasn't working, his strength was failing him.

His migraine was helping him to think either.

The second sound of his ring echoed through the room.

"I guess the lady goes first then." Hawkmoth grinned over his shoulder as he walked over to the girl in the red and black polkadot suit.

Ladybug was pulling at her own restraints, metal grinding on metal to try and keep the distance between her and her fate.

Where was Bunnix when she needed her the most?

Why did she let it go this far?

Chat looked on with horror in his eyes but anger in his tone. "Don't touch her." He hissed.

The pitter patter of the once calm rain on the window, came now pouring down, with a roll of thunder to go with it.

"If you dare lay a finger on her, I will not hesitate to tear you to shreds!" Chat growled.

"Lets see if you can do that without any powers?" The man hummed happily.

The third beeping sound went off.

A gloved hand went up to the left side of her face, gently pulling the jewel from her ear lobe.

The pink glow was now slowly going over her body, revealing her cilvian clothes inch by inch.

Chat watched in horror as her identity was slowly revealed to the one person they didn't want finding out who they were under the mask.

It made him pull harder on his restraint, trying everything possible to get out of the metal that was stopping him from latching onto him.

But it was no use.

Another earring was pulled, making Tikki fly out and onto the cold ground, weak and vulnerable.

Marinette now was in Ladybug's place, shaking and in tears. Her head hung low, making her bangs cover up most of her face.

"Marinette" Hawkmoth gasped once he caught a glimpse of her eyes through her bangs, but he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "I should of known why it was so hard to akumitize you."

Chat paused and blinked in surprise.

He was trying to akumitize her all this time?

The Fourth sound came into play, making Chat get more anxious by the second.

He only had a minute now before he transformed back and still had no way to stop this from happening.

He watched Hawkmoth place on the earrings and turn back his way.

The seconds felt like agony in the back of his mind, sweat beading down his forehead as he waited for that final sound to resonate through the dark room.

Then it rang out, frantically beeping and notifying everyone what was about to happen.

He could feel the green glow come undone, the magic fading away. He shakily fell to his knees, giving up all hope that was once there.

The bump on the back of his head was now worse then before, finally feeling the extent of the pain that was lingering under his suit.

His head was pounding now.

Plagg laid in front of his chosen's bent knees, his little paw resting on his belly as he stared up towards the roof, panting and exhausted.

What Adrien fail to notice was his miraculous hadn't been taken from him.

"Adrien." Hawkmoth gasped quietly.

The blonde wasn't in the mood for this, he was ready to get his hands on the man behind the mask either with or without the suit to protect him.

His piercing green eyes tilted up at him, his teeth clentched together. A low growl grumbled from his throat as his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

He watched as Hawkmoth's face went from shock back to his sly smirk, almost laughing at him.

That just made him more angry.

"You won, why don't you just take it?" Adrien hissed, impatience growing on him by the second.

Hawkmoth hesitated, something you never do when you go after the things you've been longing for.

It was his number one rule in being Hawkmoth, in being the business man he was. One show of weakness or hesitation and it was all over.

"It's kind of Ironic, don't you think?" The man slipped off his ring and placed it on himself, moving away slowly from his foes. "The one person that stopped me from seeing my wife again had to be my very own son."

Adrien's head snapped up, looking towards the evil man as a bright light came from the center of the room, showing a beautiful sleeping lady inside.

"You?" The blonde was berely auditable, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"You just wasted time to see your own mother." Hawkmoth muttered, the click of his footsteps halting just inches away from the bright capsule. "Don't you want her back Adrien?"

"No!" Adrien yelled. "Not like this!"

Marinette looked over at her partner, fear, sadness, anger, all pooling through her veins. She could feel his every emotion, feel the pain of knowing what was right in front of them.

That's when she knew, this was not going to end Well.

* * *

**(A/N) 2000 Words**

**Please don't hate me how I ended things here lol.**

**Shaz Out...**


	22. Chapter 22 - Twist in Time

**(A/N) I'm back after that torturing few weeks with that last cliff hanger, here is where we start to explain everything and I pray you don't hunt me down at the end. (Not the offical end lol)**

**I seriously haven't slept all night so I decided to finish this chapter off so I can make you suffer yet again lol.**

**But on a different note ive been receiving so much love from all your feed back and it has really boosted my self esteem lately and put a smile on my face so I thank you all for your kind words and support.**

**Bit of a smaller chapter then my normal 2000 Words but I had to end it where I did so I got the edge of your seat reaction from you all. Sorry not sorry lol**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**_Few hours Earlier..._**

* * *

"Where are you going." Called Alya as Marinette stomped her way out of her room in a sudden fit of anger.

Her teeth were gritted together as the door swung open. "To skin a cat!" Marinette yelled.

Then the door slammed shut, leaving a very confused Alya behind.

* * *

How could he do this to her, making her look like the fool when they were both chasing after the other side of each other.

They were both in the wrong not just her, but Chat Noir or Adrien; _she didn't know what to call him anymore_, had known about her feeling for him since the very beginning, he could of easily approached her as his cilvian self.

So it was his fault.

"That stupid cat." Marinette grumbled in anger. "If I could get my hands on him, i'll... I'll... whoa!"

Someone skated around the corner, missing Marinette by a mere inch, but her clumsy self still managed to hit the ground when she tried to jump out of the way.

"Oh, there you are Marinette, I was looking for you." Alix, screeched to a hult and picked up the bluenette off the ground. "Sorry, I was just in a rush-" Her voice dropped out and her hand went into her pocket. "-I think... t-there is something important we need to discuss."

There the pocket watch lingered in her hand and Marinette looked at the thing wided eyed, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water while she pointed at the glowing watch inside her friends palm.

"I know this will probably sound silly and weird to you-" She leant in that bit closer to the bluenette and whispered. "-but my watch spoke to me."

She watched Marinette's face go from unsure and shocked to confident in a matter of seconds and without another word she grabbed Alix wrist and dragged her through the streets.

"What? Where are we going?" She puffed, trying to keep up with the bluenette. "Aren't you a little creeped out I'm telling you this?"

Alix's small frame got dragged to the closes alleyway, pulling her along so no one could see them enter the dark area. Marinette was lucky the the clouds were rolling through making the place more darker then normal.

She slid her back across the brick wall, peering out to see if they were alone and away from everyone else.

"Seriously, what are you doing? Why are we here?" Questions were being raised by the pink hair skater girl.

Marinette slipped back in and turned to her friend, a sly smile was on her face now and it made Alix back away slightly from her friends weird expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alix asked.

Marinette didn't answer her questions but asked one instead. "Your all for adrenaline right?" Alix swolled and nodded in responds. "Good." Marinette grinned, opening up her purse. "I suggest you don't scream or we are going to get _Spotted_!"

"Spotted?" Alix said more to herself as she tried to think of what the girl meant by that.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

A flash of pink lit up the alleyway and Alix's eyes went wide, the transformation seem to knock her off her feet this time as her back side hit the ground, hard.

"You're... you're... you're, Ladybug!" The girl gasped, her finger shakily pointing up where her friend Marinette once stood.

"And you're Bunnix!" She said confidently, holding a hand out to help the girl up. "I'll explain everything later but first, let's go get your miraculous."

"My Miraculous?"

Marinette knew it, she knew Bunnix would interfere one way or another. Even though she already knew who Chat Noir was there must of been a flaw somewhere, But instead of future Alix settling it, this was where young Alix was meant to take over the job.

Ladybug's hands gripped onto Alix tight as she flew through Paris. "I know this was a bit of a shock to you..." Ladybug started, gripping onto the next building with her yo-yo and trying to steer them away from the buildings around her. "...but I hope you understand once I explain everything to you."

"But I know who you are now." Alix pointed out, gripping a little tighter when they were free falling from the sky.

Adreline was something skater girl could handle, but her heart wasn't beating a million miles cause of a small falling experience.

No, she was way past that.

Ladybug smiled, but she doubt Alix was able to see it at the angle she was currently in. "You will learn alot more then that when you transform. Just remember though, this stays between us only." The girl relaxed in Ladybug's arms right before they landed on Marinette's balcony. "We're here."

The polkadot heroine put her down and Alix swayed, holding onto the railings to gain her bearings again.

Nauseous was now setting in.

She didn't get it, this was all she ever dreamed, getting a miraculous and being as cool as her future self but there was a difference between seeing it and it actually happening and she guess that's what really knocked her off her feet.

The bluenette saw her uneasy expession but needed to get things moving along. "If you were sent to help me i'm afraid we don't have much time." Ladybug explained, opening up her trap door to her room and ushering Alix down first. "I know this is strange but we will have to handle the weirdness later on."

"With all the butterflies and time travelling I've seen in the last few months, this isn't weird at all..." She began, looking over Ladybug for a moment before she went down in Marinette's room.

The heroine just smiled at her as she made her way down the steps, thinking Alix was taking this far too well then what she thought, until she saw the girl pulling at her pink hair in stress.

"This has gone beyond weird, this is beyond shocking! This whole time you were in our class and..." Alix gasped again when something went through her mind. "...and I almost got you akumitized! I'm so sorry Marinette, I mean Ladybug... I mean... see! This is confusing enough as it is." Her fingers rubbed at her temples, trying to get a grip on the situation at hand.

Ladybug masked eyebrows were up high, she didn't know wheather to be concerned or laugh at the girls meltdown. It wasn't everyday she saw her friend act this way in front of her, Alix was always cool and collected.

Most of the time.

The bluenette hesitated but finally moved closer to her friend and lead her to sit on her chaise before she passed out cold as she was already starting to turn pale.

She didn't need that on her first day.

Alix continued to rub at her temples, thinking of all the times Akuma's had raided their school and right there had been Ladybug all this time.

No wonder why she got there so fast.

Alix had almost miss the fact why she had been summoned here in the first place until a red spandex hand came up close to her face with what looked like the Bunny Miraculous.

"Alix Kubdel, this is the miraculous of the bunny which allows you to borrow through time, unlike every other hero that has been given a miraculous you will keep this miraculous and protect it with your life. You will not tell a soul about your identity or mine for that matter!" Alix peered up at the superheroine, stress subsiding as confidence and determination flowed through her veins. "Can I trust you?"

A smile now sat proudly on Alix's face, grabbing the box out of Ladybug's hand carefully. "Always Ladybug."

The glow of the miraculous was already shining as the wooden box cracked open just the slightest. It felt like a lifetime but only mere seconds all at the same time before Fluff made her appearance.

"Where are we?" Fluff zoomed around, looking at her new surroundings. "Are we in the past or the future, I don't recall being there or here, wherever we are."

Ladybug giggled. "Calm down Fluff, we need you to focus."

"Right." Finally Fluff was calm but they could both tell she still had a little bounce in her, since she was kicking her feet about. "Whats the plan?"

"Oh we got a plan-" Ladybug smirked at them both. "-But all I need from you Fluff is to transform with Alix and we can handle the rest."

Fluff turned to her chosen, her head tilted slightly as she studied her. "Would you like me to explain what I am and what I do? Or has Ladybug told you everything?"

"I think I know what I'm meant to do." Alix spoke confidently.

She knew by seeing her future self go into battle just exactly what needed to be done, she had plenty of time to study up on those transformation words as though they never left her head.

"Fluff, Clockwise."

A blue and white glow covered her body and there stood baby Bunnix in Alix's place. It was the same outfit as her future self but looking at it in the mirror she now knew why Bunnix was referring to the heroes as mini bug and kitty noir.

She looked so tiny compare to her adult self.

"Wow, this is awesome." Baby Bunnix looked over her outfit, ready and determine to kick butt. "I'm ready... but uhh... what are we meant to be doing?"

Ladybug smirked again, grabbing her friend around the shoulders as they both stared at their reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

**(A/N) 1650 Words**

**Sorry another cliff hanger but had to put in a twist... not sorry for that at all lol**

**Shaz Out!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Portals

**(A/N) Back again.**

**I broke my phone and lost all my work, I also got stuck for this chapter, trying to make it sound more interesting as i explain before the good part starts.**

**I promise to update quicker for my next chapter, since the last one I was so mean and left you all on a cliffhanger for a month.**

**I hope that this was edit right as I was eating dinner while trying to get this out cause I knew I would get distracted later. Lucky none of my food got on my phone lol**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The plan was simple.

Find out where they went wrong in the timeline, go back in time to make sure Chat didn't know Marinette's identity.

It should be easy... right?

Baby Bunnix swollowed hard, her throat feeling dry while fear now set in to the back of her mind.

She gave Ladybug a reassuring smile before nodding at her, making her think that it was all simple and okay.

"You will find out who Chat Noir is but you cannot tell anyone; especially us, that you know our identities." Ladybug said, squeezing her shoulder lightly while she glanced back into the mirror at her superhero friend.

"How will I know which part of the timeline to go back to?" Alix gulped, hoping she didn't stuff this up her first day.

Ladybug smiled reassuringly at her friend. "You will know." She winked.

* * *

"Now I want you to focus. Think of happy moments in you life, then when your ready say the words." Ladybug encouraged. "Its alright to be scared." She told her, noticing the way Alix flinched at her words. "I was so scared my first time. I cried to Chat Noir, in fear I would never make a good Ladybug, but he made me feel whole again, reassured me it was going to be okay."

Ladybug's voice cracked at those words, knowing full well they will never mean the same way as they did at this very moment.

She always found those words to be very inspiring and comforting but never thought of it in a way that could possibly have more behind it.

This was Adrien Agreste encouraging her, this was her pun loving partner that made her feel all these feelings she never thought would be possible; saying all those words.

It pained her having to leave it all behind and not remember a single thing.

Maybe her and Luka were meant to be after all, since the world didn't want her feelings to grow so close to her partner or the blonde model for that matter.

A small tear made its way down her mask and over her cheek, quickly wiping it before Alix witness the sadness that she wanted to hide so desperately. She took a deep breath and proceed towards the superheroine.

"Okay so..." Baby Bunnix got her umbrella off her back, fumbling around with the item for a bit before clutching it tight in both hands. "Ahhh... Burrow?"

The words were hesitant when they came from her mouth but it still gave her exactly what Ladybug explained would happen.

A portal magically appeared in front of the pair, making the girls fears subside. "Cool." Alix said as she studied the portal in front of her. She stuck her head in, looking around before coming back out to look at Ladybug. "Its bigger then I expected."

Ladybug gave her a small smile, still thinking about her possible future to come. "Yeah, it sure is." The confidence had drained out of the polkadot heroine, sadness had broken into her voice. "We have to make this fast, you only have 5 mins before you transform back."

"Right!" Alix nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" She questioned, lingering halfway out of the white circle.

"Yes I'm okay." She reasurred her friend, giving her a small hug goodbye. "Just don't stuffing this up." Ladybug lightly chuckled but saw the way her friend flinched at those words. "I know you won't." She reassured. "This is your time Alix. Make it count."

Ladybug watched Alix go into the portal, watching as her body disappeared from view before it shut behind her.

She didn't realise another tear had made its way down her cheek before she whispered. "Good luck."

Now she had to find that cat before her timeline was wiped for good.

* * *

Alix eyes were wide as she looked down at the ground below her, she was in a giant sphere but she was practically walking on thin air.

It was a great way to get her adrenaline pumping through her veins. At least that stop her nerves from thinking she was going to stuff this up.

She took hasty steps forward, hoping the magical ground didn't collapse under her when she stopped paying attention to it.

Her eyes began to look around, finally taking her focus off the ground. It was like a giant movie theater, although there were so many movies playing she couldn't pick which one she wanted to watch.

Like a excited little girl trying out her new toy, she ran to a random screen and beamed at it, then went to another, then another.

It was amazing seeing her Miraculous work in this sort of way. She always thought it was an in and out process, with the portal sending you to a different part of the timeline at random but she was dead wrong.

"Awesome!" Alix beamed, as she saw her future self chilling in what she thought was her future apartment with Fluff by her side.

She had to make a mental note to look out for a similar one when she was ready to move out in the future.

Another screen came into view and Alix gasped, watching Chat Noir detransform and walk out of an alleyway, although this Chat Noir looked far more older then the original one.

What shocked her more was the fact her two friends from school were freakin superheroes and the morons were dancing around each other for a full year without knowing.

Until now.

She remembered Ladybug's face before she had left her in her room, the sad look had said it all. She was never going to be able to have any relationship with Adrien or Chat for that matter, it was too dangerous.

Especially now.

Her mind drifted to how those possibilities would play out, when all of a sudden she felt a bit unsteady and realised she was falling forward.

Of course the first thing she grabbed was the screen, thinking she was surely going to fall in the timeline it had shown but as her hand touched it and tilted ever so slightly it started to go backwards in time, the events flowing by very fast.

"Cool." Alix mused, tilting her hand a bit more to see if it could go any faster.

She stopped her hand and the screen continued on, watching the two heroes detransform together and kiss each other lightly. They were walking out hand in hand towards the bakery kissing each other before going inside.

Alix watched on, seeing Marinette greet her parents as though she was out on a date with her beloved Adrien.

Her eyes went wide though as a little blonde girl came rushing out towards them, not much older then five followed by another little boy in her father's hands that was surely two.

The kids were covered in flour and cookie mix, beaming at the arrival of the duo. "Mummy, mummy, look what I made." The little girl jumped up and down, showing Marinette a cookie shaped as the black cladded hero in her little hands. "Its Chat Noir."

"That's brillant Emma, you did a great job." Marinette smiled at what look to be her daughter. She was almost like a mini Adrien with Blue eyes like Marinette's.

"Louis tried to make a Ladybug but ate the cookie before you arrived." Tom laughed. "With a bit of help from me of course." He tickled the little boy, making him giggle out loud.

"They weren't a handful were they?" Marinette turned to her mother who had aged but still looked as sweet as she did now.

"They were fine sweetie." The lady reasurred the pair. "Did you have a good date? The akuma was still at large as you left." Her mother questioned, making Alix realise she didn't know what they were actually doing during that time.

"Yeah, no where near us." Marinette looked to Adrien who had Louis in his arms now. "Perfect date." She smirked at the blonde and he gave her the same look back.

"No need to worry, I'll protect her at all cost." Adrien said in a serious tone.

There was so much meaning in those words that her parents would never understand. He had meant it since the very beginning.

It soon clicked in Alix's head that both of them had been wrong. Ladybug and Chat Noir would have a future together and things would play out just the way they both wanted it to.

Going towards another screen showed a scene from this timeline. Watching Ladybug leave her house right after Baby Bunnix went through the portal.

She followed her towards an akuma battle and watched her friend crumble with every attempt to defeat this villain.

Fast forwarding Alix watched as Hawkmoth succeeded, taking the jewels from the heroes in what she presume to be his lair.

_Typical supervillians and their lairs._ Alix thought, a small chuckle under her breath.

She stopped the screen as she saw Hawkmoth detransform, watching closely at who the man was underneath and why he had done what he did to all of Paris.

"Hawkmoth is Adrien's father!" Baby Bunnix gasped, all the thoughts of him being so close to the heroes all this time running through her mind.

What really caught her eye was the person that was laying peacefully in the capsule beside him, his hand lightly touching it as he spoke softly to the women inside.

This lady looked so much like Marinette and Adrien's daughter. Emma was almost like a replica of the lady that laid inside the capsule.

So that had to be Adrien's mother.

Alix ditched that screen and started frantically searching for another one. She had to make sure she didn't let this future happen, she had to set things right.

But how was she going to do it with knowing what she knew. She had to tell Adrien, but then the boy would probably lose it if he ever found out who was under the mask.

Ladybug didn't want to know the events that had happen so there was no use in warning her or even giving her a tip off.

Maybe starting from what the plan was all along and then figuring out what she was going to do from there. That would be the best option, she couldn't stuff this up, Ladybug counted on her.

Alix glanced around the sphere, picking a portal to go into, if she was going to do this she had to do it right and make sure she got the message across.

Finally finding what she needed, the girl stepped into a screen, feeling the magic run through her suit as she exited out the other side.

Alix turned to watch the portal close shut behind her, hearing the now beeping of her miraculous begin.

She just hope she got this right.

"Bunnix." A familiar voice gasped. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**(A/N) 1850 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


	24. Chapter 24 - Changing Fate

**(A/N) I haven't forgotten, I'm here finally with another Chapter even tho I broke my promise it would be out sooner.**

**This chapter was meant to be out 5 hours ago but I was in hospital after my soccer game as I got full blown booted in the jaw. I'm okay now lol just a little sore.**

**After this chapter we are getting to the good stuff of things starting over but they won't be what they seem...**

**No more spoilers I hope you like.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Bunnix?" Gasped a familar voice. "What are you doing here?"

Baby Bunnix was frozen on the spot, noticing that voice didn't belong to the person she was after but knowing very well whos it was.

She really needed to get use to this portal travel thing before jumping into a different timeline again.

Cursing under her breath Alix turned around slowly, with a sheepish smile on her face. "Hey Cha... Adrien." Catching herself before the slip up she smiled wide at the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

Adrien qurked an eyebrow in her direction. "This is my room." He pointed out and Alix glanced around.

"So it is." She said in a squeaky tone.

Silence filled the air for a brief moment before the beeping of Bunnix's Miraculous echoed through the room. "Shoot." Baby Bunnix said in panic, looking frantically around the room again.

"If you need to recharge you can use my bathroom." Adrien offered.

Although he was speaking calmly, Alix could tell by his body language he was panicking from her arrival.

Instead of making things more awkward she decided to joke with him. "I am wearing clothes underneath kitty." The playful tone was pure in her voice.

Adrien was the one to freeze now, but Alix wasn't sure if it was from the nickname or from the comment she made about her clothing.

The blonde's hand rubbed at his nape as he wore a sheepish smile. He should of known she knew about his Chat Noir form.

How oblivious could he be.

Scratch that, he seem to be oblivious since the first day of school, but only Alix knew that.

"Yeah I guess I should of known that." He replied in an awkward tone.

Alix wasted no time and quickly detransformed. "Fluff, counter clockwise." A rush of white magic fell in an instance, revealing Alix underneath.

"Oh boy I'm hungry." Said Fluff, her little head was spinning after the transformation. "You got any food on you?" She questioned Alix, zooming around the girl to sniff out anything edible.

Alix laughed as Fluff inspected her, feeling her little paws and ears tickle her skin as she flew by.

"Oh, no!" She suppressed her laughter and gaped at the boy in front of her. "I forgot to ask, Mar...uh...Ladybug for food to feed Fluff."

"That's where I come in." Plagg came out of his hiding spot and flew in front of Alix. "Nice to meet you skater girl."

Plagg did a bow to the short pink hair girl and Adrien scoffed at his comity behaviour, knowing the kwami didn't act that way in front of him.

"Oh cool." Alix said in excitment, poking her finger at the little kwami's obvious full belly. "Your like an actual black cat." She stated the obvious.

"Duh." Plagg deadpanned, looking at his chosen with a '_is she for real'_ look on his face. Adrien just laughed and shrugged at him in responds. "My miraculous is the black cat, I can't very well be a white dog now can I? Even if those things can create destruction as well." He grumbled that last bit mainly to himself.

"I just meant..." Alix tried to explain but got cut off with Fluff's tummy growling.

"Whoopsy." Fluff said in a light chuckle, looking down at her empty stomach. "Sorry but can we make this quick?"

"Come on carrot sticks, let me show you to the thing that stores all the food... _the kitchen!_" Plagg grabbed hold of Fluff's little paw and started dragging her towards the door.

"Wait!" Adrien turned around to face them. "Can't she just have camembert? I don't think it's a good idea to be wandering around when father is keeping a closer eye on me!"

Adrien sheepishly looked towards Alix to see her reaction but she didn't budge, knowing full well what it must be like to live in the household while your rich and famous.

"Ewww, that sticky stuff. No way." Fluff gagged.

Plagg just stared at his chosen with an unamused look. "You think I will share my stash with cotton tail here?" The kwami sounded annoyed he would even ask such a thing. "Just because the timeline has stuffed up somewhere along the way doesn't make this situation an emergency." Plagg pointed out and Adrien eyes widen in realisation. "I will be careful, I promise."

_Oh no! _He thought. _I forgot that's why she was here._

The two kwami's disappeared behind the door, phasing through it like it was nothing as the two teens stared at the doorway.

"So Sunshine... You mind telling me what timeline I crash into? What was your last Akuma?" Alix got straight to the point, her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

Adrien looked back at the girl and bit his bottom lip in thought. "I think it was Miracle Queen just over a week ago." He stared just behind her at nothing while he thought over all the recent akuma attacks. "Yeah... Hawkmoth hasn't shown up since his last defeat."

Adrien went over to his computer to double check his sources, sitting down at the three screens as he brought up the ladyblog.

"So when was the last time you saw Marinette?" Alix asked, drawing Adrien's attention back at the pink hair girl behind him. "Just so I know exactly where I am..." She tried to cover.

"Just yesterday, on the steps of the school with Alya." Adrien answered straight forward.

"Shit." Alix tried to swear under her breath but it came out louder then she anticipated. "I think I went back too far!"

"How far in the future are you?" Adrien asked, curious to know where his friend came from.

"Too far for me to tell you."

While Alix was thinking of a plan, Adrien's phone went off. A vibration sounded in his back pocket, making the boy jump slightly from the feeling.

Adrien got out his phone and read over the text.

_**Kagami: **My mother will be going out tomorrow afternoon, are you able to sneak out?_

The blonde looked up from his phone and towards the girl that was now looking over his room.

If Bunnix was here then maybe he shouldn't be making plans with his fencing partner.

_**Adrien: **I can't leave the house, sorry Kagami but I'm under house Agreste._

He chuckled softly at his own pun.

"Puns, really?" Adrien heard over his shoulder. Alix facepalmed and let out a irritated huff. "Seriously! What do girls see in you?"

Before Adrien could reply his phone sounded off again.

_**Kagami:** Puns! Really!_

What was with the girls and hating his jokes? He didn't think there was anything wrong with a bit of humour.

Even if it was corny.

_**Kagami: **I'll be at the park at 4pm if you change your mind!_

"I don't think going to the park is such a good idea." Alix butted in before Adrien could send another message.

"Why not?" Adrien questioned, turning on his chair fully to face his guest.

Alix knew very well in this timeline that Adrien going to the park will set off a chain reaction that will end to certain doom.

They weren't ready to defeat Hawkmoth yet, especially after seeing them as their older selfes still fighting the said villian.

She knew for a fact Adrien came over to Marinette's place with Kagami in toe. Alya got all the girls on the phone and told her the deets after she had spoken to Marinette.

So this defiantly wasn't a good idea at all.

"Just trust me when I say it's not a good idea!" Alix warned.

"Listen to her kid." Plagg's voice came in and both the teens almost missed the kwami hovering close by. "If she's here then obviously it's for a reason."

Plagg gave Alix a look like he knew what was going on and Alix just mirror his look back.

"What reason is that?" Adrien questioned, looking between the two.

Alix took a step closer to the blonde her hands hesitating to rest on his shoulders but they made it there anyways.

She knew how deeply this will effect her in weeks to come, seeing Marinette heart broken and Adrien still questioning who he loved, but it was better this way.

"Just trust me when I say, don't go. That's all I'm going to say!" Alix realised her grip on his shoulders an took a couple of steps back. "You ready to go Fluff?" She asked her little companion.

Fluff flew in front of her chosen, a little carrot sticks in her paws as she chomped it slowly. "Almost."

"Your leaving?" Adrien queried.

"Who else is going to step in if everything stuffs up again?" The skater girl laughed.

"Fair point."

"Ready!" Fluffy peeped.

"Fluff, Clockwise." Alix transformation was done with ease, feeling more confident in what she had to do now. "Burrow."

A small portal appeared in Adrien's room in a bright flash and baby Bunnix walked towards her transportation.

The girl turned breifly towards the blonde and gave him a smile. "I'll be watching you sunshine. Don't think I can't see you."

"Bye Bunnix." He waved.

Baby Bunnix stepped into the portal and poked her head back out. "Oh and make sure you don't go making any rooftop visits anytime soon." She smiled slyly. "You don't want to out stay your welcome."

Without another word she left, making the portal shut behind her and a speechless Adrien in the process.

The blonde gaped for a few moments, still looking towards where Alix once stood. "Rooftop visits... Plagg What is she talking about?"

Plagg shrugged with a piece of cheese in his paws. "Beats me!"

* * *

**(A/N) 1700 Words**

**Shaz Out...**


End file.
